Gemini: Griffin Heart – Dragon Blood
by Istrix
Summary: Due ragazzi molto speciali si apprestano ad affrontare il loro ultimo anno a Hogwarts, ma qualcosa sconvolgerà la loro vita e quella dei loro amici. Nuovi e vecchi personaggi in una storia che vede la nuova e la vecchia generazione a "stretto" contatto!
1. La costellazione di Draco

**Gemini: ****Griffin**** Heart ****– Dragon Blood**

**Capitolo 1 - La costellazione di Draco**

Le possenti guglie bigie della dimora cercavano di trattenere l'ultimo impalpabile sole di agosto nella speranza di poter conservare ancora un poco quel dorato calore, come una madre premurosa che, con amorevoli dita, stringe la mano del proprio sfuggente monello al limitare di una strada affollata.

Nel salottino al secondo piano due ragazzi, sprofondati in due grandi poltrone la cui sembianza smeraldina dell'una si opponeva a quella sanguigna dell'altra, leggevano silenziosamente due voluminosi tomi.

Avevano sollevato le gambe, stendendole fino ad arrivare alla seduta dell'altro; la scenografia in apparenza immutabile era infranta solo dall'impercettibile movimento ritmico del piede del giovane intento a seguire il tempo di una melodia immaginaria.

Dalla poltrona scarlatta, improvvisamente, il bel ragazzo castano alzò la testa verso la sorella, senza però apparentemente vederla, come inseguendo un pensiero lontano.

La ragazza lo fissò perplessa: "Cosa c'è Handy?"

"Niente Leni, stavo solo pensando che questo sarà il nostro ultimo anno a Hogwarts"

"Beh, cosa succede mio caro grifone, non avrai paura di dover affrontare i M.A.G.O.?"

"No, viperella, solo non mi piace l'idea di non poter più vedere tutti i giorni i nostri amici"

"I nostri amici… o qualcuno, anzi meglio... qualcuna in particolare, tipo una certa rossa di mia conoscenza?"

La cuscinata che ne seguì fu una risposta quanto mai eloquente.

Handir Rastaban e sua sorella gemella Elenie Eltanin erano, come dichiaravano apertamente i loro secondi nomi, le stelle più fulgide della costellazione di Draco.

O meglio, più semplicemente, il meraviglioso frutto di un amore che aveva, ai suoi esordi, scombussolato non poco l'intero mondo magico.

Non capita tutti i giorni di vedere due nemici giurati passare dalle armi, non sempre solo verbali, alle tenere carezze.

Queste audacie del cuore capitano spesso dopo grandi stravolgimenti e la guerra che Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy avevano dovuto, loro malgrado, combattere, faceva sicuramente parte di questa categoria.

Sconvolgimenti che avevano portato i due ex-nemici, dopo solo due anni dalla fine della guerra, a diventare ufficialmente i Signori Malfoy e dopo breve tempo gli entusiasti genitori di una coppia di gemelli.

Handir, come ripeteva spesso, era il maggiore per ben tre minuti.

Aveva gli stessi lineamenti sottili ed eleganti del padre, ma gli occhi e i capelli ricci tradivano, nei loro caldi colori autunnali, le sembianze della madre. Della donna richiamava anche molti lati del carattere e per questo nessuno si era sorpreso di vederlo finire nella casata di Grifondoro; con buona pace delle – finte - lamentele di Draco, sconvolto all'idea di dover vedere un Malfoy vestito rosso e oro.

Due vivaci punte di cielo argentato caratterizzavano il bel viso di Elenie, identico a quello della madre, incorniciato però da una cascata di liscissimi capelli biondi, che rivelavano al primo sguardo il suo casato. Il buon vecchio cappello parlante non aveva ancora quasi toccato la sua testolina dorata che già aveva emanato il verdetto: Serpeverde.

La piccola Leni era scoppiata in un pianto disperato all'idea di essere stata divisa dall'amatissimo fratello. L'intera Sala Grande era ammutolita, dispiaciuta per quella bimba che sembrava un angelo a cui avessero strappato le ali.

Per fortuna Albus Severus Potter, anche lui appena smistato nella casata di Salazar fra lo sconcerto della sua numerosa famiglia e lo scherno del fratello maggiore James, era intervenuto.

Senza quasi capire bene il perché, dopo averla presa per mano, l'aveva fatta sedere vicino a lui cercando di consolarla.

Questo gesto istintivo era stato il primo passo di una grande amicizia con entrambi i gemelli, che vennero ben presto inglobati nella sua grande famiglia ad Hogwarts.

James, capitano della squadra di Quidditch, aveva scoperto presto le grandi doti di giocatore di Handy e lo aveva preso, per così dire, sotto la sua ala protettiva; anche perché il giovane Malfoy, sotto una aura di gentile timidezza, si era ben presto rivelato un fido scudiero nel combinare i peggiori scherzi che la scuola avesse mai visto.

Tanto che alla consegna del diploma di James, Al e Leni, dopo aver visto la preside McGranitt versare di nascosto qualche calda lacrima, avevano insinuato che il motivo non fosse il dispiacere di perdere il valente capitano della sua squadra, ma la gioia malcelata di non dover tenere più a bada uno spirito tanto ribelle. Allusione che era valsa ad entrambi occhiate truci da parte dei rispettivi genitori.

Questa vicinanza dei ragazzi nel corso degli anni aveva sortito più di un effetto.

Il primo era stato il riavvicinamento di Harry e Ron a Hermione.

Non che vi fosse mai stato un vero e proprio scontro, a parte forse quello verbale seguito alla scoperta dell'amore che legava i due nemici, ma la situazione era stata presto accettata, una volta appurate le intenzioni serie del principe delle serpi; solo le loro vite avevano seguito strade diverse.

Hermione era diventata una brillante medimaga, Draco un preparatissimo pozionista e lavoravano entrambi al San Mungo.  
>Harry e Ron erano diventati valenti auror agli ordini del Ministero della Magia.<br>Le loro giovani carriere semplicemente non avevano permesso di poter rubare altro tempo, diventato preziosissimo, alle rispettive famiglie.

Era stato con crescente e sincero piacere che gli ormai affermati ex compagni di scuola si erano ritrovati, prima alla stazione per accompagnare i figli e poi in occasione di compleanni e festività.

Il risultato di queste frequentazioni sempre più assidue era stato l'invito a festeggiare il giorno di Natale, dell'anno precedente, tutti insieme alla "Tana" da poco ricostruita.

A seguito delle molte insistenze della sorella Andromeda e del nipote Teddy era perfino intervenuta per qualche ora Narcissa.

Come Ron non aveva mancato di far osservare ciò aveva provocato una nevicata di eccezionale abbondanza; "Con tutti questi Malfoy per casa è un vero _miracolo natalizio_ se la stella cometa non si _abbatte_ su di noi come un _bolide_ impazzito" aveva aggiunto, un po' troppo ad alta voce, rivolgendosi a Harry.

La battuta, dopo un primo momento di sconcerto, aveva fatto scoppiare l'intera compagnia in una sonora risata, accentuata, forse, dal buon Firewhiskey riserva Malfoy abbondantemente distribuito in precedenza.

Il secondo effetto era stata la belligerante amicizia di Handy con la piccola Lily Potter, di due anni più giovane.

I continui battibecchi fra i due erano ormai leggendari tanto che Al e Leni, degni della loro casa, li canzonavano dicendo che la storia aveva ormai insegnato a tutti come andavano a finire certe cose.

Per questo non appena li vedevano iniziare una nuova discussione cominciavano a farsi inchini profondi chiamandosi: "caro cognato", "cara cognata", riuscendo spesso nell'intento di far cessare la diatriba per essere inseguiti, fra urla e _schiantesimi_, lungo i corridoi della scuola. Il tutto più di una volta aveva contribuito ad un notevole decremento dei punti delle rispettive case, con conseguenti _strillettere_ da parte dei genitori.

Gli antichi calendari erano pronti a segnare un nuovo principio del settimo mese.

L'indomani un ben noto treno avrebbe portato i giovani maghi verso il loro destino che già si preparava a sferrare la sua potente zampata.


	2. Il buon giorno si vede dal mattino

Capitolo 2 – Il buon giorno si vede dal mattino

Alle sei in punto la sveglia aveva colto di sorpresa Leni mentre ancora si aggirava felice per i suoi sogni incentrati su vittorie schiaccianti di Quidditch, complimenti pubblici per meriti scolastici in Sala Grande - da parte di una Preside quasi commossa - e dichiarazioni di amore eterno di un certo ragazzo.  
>I normali desideri che pullulano la mente di un qualsiasi membro della stirpe di Salazar che si rispetti.<br>Una canzone Heavy Metal a tutto volume aveva invaso la sua stanza e, stando ai grugniti provenienti dalla camera a fianco, non solo la sua.  
>La radiosveglia era stata un regalo degli zii Ron e Daphne.<br>Essendo i genitori figli unici era stato naturale per i gemelli, grazie ai contatti sempre più frequenti, chiamare così Ron, Harry e le rispettive mogli: sottolineando ogni giorno di più quanto fosse diventato forte il legame che li univa alle famiglie dei loro migliori amici. Hermione, Harry e Ron ben felici avevano incoraggiato i ragazzi a farlo.  
>Draco invece ogni volta, inarcando un sopracciglio, con voce profonda specificava: "zii da parte di madre".<br>Questa sapeva essere la scintilla che avrebbe fatto esplodere sua moglie, permettendogli di gustare uno dei loro famigerati diverbi, come ai bei vecchi tempi della scuola.  
>Lui per primo era consapevole, come Hermione, che queste puntualizzazioni erano frutto più dell'esigenza di mantenere un certo "ruolo", piuttosto che manifestazione di un vero sentimento. Più volte infatti le loro chiacchiere da freschi genitori, riflettendo sui non più giovani nonni, avevano finito per avere come argomento la sorte degli adorati figli, nel malaugurato caso fosse capitato loro qualcosa di male. Sapere che ora un nutrito stuolo di zii, nonni e cugini acquisiti sarebbe intervenuto per vegliare sui loro ragazzi non poteva che renderli più sereni.<br>"Ma possibile che tu non riesca a far sì che quel coso non distrugga i miei sensibilissimi timpani. Potresti almeno scegliere qualcosa di più adatto per svegliarti, per esempio uno degli studi di Chopin".  
>Suo fratello era entrato nella stanza con l'aria di chi è reduce da un incontro galante con un Troll, i capelli come tanti aculei sulla testa. Dall'alto di un metro e ottantacinque un paio di occhi semi addormentati la fissavano in trepida attesa di scuse per il brusco risveglio.<br>Leni dal basso del suo metro e settantotto lo guardò, ritrovandosi a pensare che ormai era alto quanto papà, e sfoderando il suo sguardo più dolce, quello da gattino impaurito - un tenero micino ricoperto di spire - si avvicinò, rifilandogli un tremendo pizzicotto sul braccio.  
>"Ahia! Sei impazzita? Vuoi che mi presenti a scuola come se avessi avuto uno scontro con un drago inferocito?"<br>In effetti sua sorella arrabbiata poteva assomigliare parecchio ad un Dorsorugoso Norvegese: era tutta suo padre.  
>Cominciò ad aggirarsi per la stanza, guardandosi attorno come se fosse l'esploratore di una fitta foresta pluviale babbana, massaggiandosi velocemente il povero arto ferito.<br>"Dovresti spiegami perché questa stanza sembra sempre di più un covo di vampiri".  
>Il letto e gli armadi in pregiatissimo ebano, il pavimento di ardesia e le pesanti tende color muschio non aiutavano l'insieme che assomigliava pericolosamente al sotterraneo della scuola.<br>Leni si stava già lavando i denti e cominciò a bofonchiare, con lo spazzolino in bocca, frasi poco gentili che lo esortavano a scoprire l'esistenza di una musica fatta da persone non morte - nel caso dei Vampire Pick, uno dei gruppi musicali preferiti dalla ragazza, questa accezione era quanto mai calzante – con aggiunta di confusi riferimenti a pagliuzze e travi negli occhi, per finire con il badare ai fatti propri, soprattutto quando si ha una stanza che assomiglia al tendone di un Circo.  
>Handy se ne andò frastornato, non capiva come la sua meravigliosa stanza potesse essere definita così malamente. Le grandi tende rosse con bordature oro, il letto e le armadiature di un caldo color miele sembravano attirare la luce che illuminava felice e spensierata tutto l'ambiente. Sepolto da un imprecisato numero di libri e modellini vari un pianoforte faceva bella mostra di sé. Sulla parete di fronte si ergeva l'impressionante collezione di dischi di musica classica, una raccolta che avrebbe fatto invidia al più fornito negozio babbano.<br>Fin da piccolo aveva cominciato ad ascoltare questo genere di musica con il nonno materno, il quale, felice per il vivo interesse del nipote, gli aveva regalato preziose edizioni. Così il giovane grifone si era ritrovato ben presto ad essere un vero e proprio esperto. Riusciva ad individuare da poche note una qualsiasi aria d'opera o sinfonia, riconoscendo al volo le voci dei cantanti o, dal piglio più o meno deciso, il direttore.  
>"Ragazzi sbrigatevi! Altrimenti faremo tardi!" disse Hermione preoccupata dal corridoio.<br>"Sì mamma!" risposero un coro di voci, tra cui anche quella di Draco con chiara intenzione canzonatoria.  
>Hermione era quello che si può definire senza indugi una macchina da guerra quando si trattava di dover organizzare qualcosa; se poi l'oggetto del suo interesse era la partenza per il nuovo anno scolastico dei suoi figli, il tutto si trasformava in una vera e propria impresa biblica.<br>Dopo aver insistito perché tutti andassero a letto presto in previsione della levataccia mattutina, era praticamente rimasta sveglia fino a ore antelucane.  
>I ragazzi avrebbero anche provato a dormire volentieri se non fosse che la madre ogni cinque minuti entrava nella loro stanza accompagnata dal lucore del corridoio. Cercando di muoversi al buio come un ninja aveva finito per sbattere contro ogni parte del mobilio presente nelle due stanze, con conseguenti urla di dolore strozzate malamente in gola, solamente per controllare, per la centesima volta, che avessero messo nei bauli tutto l'occorrente.<br>Il marito era dovuto intervenire sequestrandola nella loro camera da letto e intimandole con uno sguardo tra il furioso e l'implorante di deporre le armi o almeno cessare il fuoco per qualche ora.  
>Ogni anno Draco aveva provato a persuaderla che era assurdo affrontare un viaggio di tre ore in macchina per raggiungere King's Cross quando sarebbero bastati pochi istanti con della normalissima metropolvere.<br>Aveva tentato invano di convincerla che non trovava, al contrario della donna, per nulla divertente dover affrontare il traffico cittadino impazzito e la difficoltà di posteggio, per non parlare degli sguardi incuriositi dei passanti.  
>Non capita spesso di vedere una bella signora riccia cercare, con aria perentoria, di far capire il funzionamento dei carrelli portabagagli ad un uomo visibilmente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, disperato all'idea di dover depositare due enormi bauli su dei "trabiccoli diabolici".<br>Erano quindi arrivati come al solito in perfetto ritardo. I ragazzi si diressero felici verso un anonimo muro fra i binari, inseguiti dal brusio concitato dei genitori, ritrovandosi nella familiare confusione che regnava ogni anno al binario 9 e ¾. La gente si affrettava a caricare i bauli sul treno mentre i bambini più piccoli, reprimendo invano la voglia di piangere, si stringevano al collo delle madri, come per poterne assaporare il profumo.  
>Leni vide le teste di Al e di sua cugina Hope sbucare fra la gente e cominciò a chiamarli sbracciandosi per ottenere la loro attenzione.<br>Al in quel momento si girò e vide per prima cosa spuntare la testa di Handy; dallo stato in cui versavano i suoi capelli intuì che l'amico doveva aver avuto una mattinata difficile. Decise quindi di andargli incontro.  
>"Cosa ti è successo? Sembra tu abbia affrontato un Ippogrifo". Si morse la lingua ricordandosi in quell'istante che davanti al signor Malfoy era meglio non citare quelle deliziose creature.<br>"Peggio, molto peggio, ho dovuto affrontare prima mia sorella e poi mia madre. A volte penso che per capirle ci vorrebbe un manuale!". I due scoppiarono a ridere, in particolare dopo aver osservato il broncio scocciato della giovane serpe.  
>Hope li raggiunse immediatamente e dopo aver abbracciato Leni cominciò a confabulare con la biondina, sua migliore amica nonché compagna di banco durante tutte le lezioni che Grifondoro e Serpeverde seguivano insieme.<br>"Handy, vedo che la vicinanza di mio fratello comincia a dare i suoi frutti sulla tua capigliatura" disse una bella ragazza dai capelli rossi avvicinandosi al gruppetto.  
>"Io noto, invece, che le vacanze non hanno contribuito a migliorare il tuo senso dell'umorismo" rispose lui.<br>Al, Hope e Leni alzarono all'unisono gli occhi al cielo pronti ad assistere al primo di una lunga serie di diverbi fra Lily e il giovane Malfoy.  
>"A quanto pare le cose non cambiano mai" disse sogghignando Al rivolto alle due ragazze più grandi.<br>In quel momento i coniugi Malfoy, Potter e Weasley arrivarono a completare il capannello. Incominciarono i rituali abbracci e strette di mano e i ragazzi ne approfittarono per sgusciare fino al treno, tremando alla sola idea di dover passare attraverso l'orda di baci e raccomandazioni di tutti gli adulti presenti.  
>Presero in fretta possesso di uno scompartimento e cominciarono a salutare i rispettivi genitori, avendo ben cura di farlo solo attraverso il sicuro baluardo del finestrino.<br>Il treno annunciò la sua partenza e un nugolo di mani cominciò a muoversi ritmicamente, sottolineando le ultime raccomandazioni veloci bagnate da qualche lacrima furtiva.  
>"Stai bene?" chiese Draco abbracciando la vita della moglie.<br>"Sì, stavo solo pensando a come sarà vuota la casa questa sera" rispose Hermione cercando inutilmente di dissimulare la voce incrinata.  
>"Se vuoi sentirti meno sola possiamo invitare mia madre per cena" rispose lui pronto.<br>La gomitata nello stomaco che ne seguì fu presa per un no.


	3. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Capitolo 3 – Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Il treno si era ben presto trasformato in una sorta di bisca a base di cioccorane e annesse cartoline.  
>Le scommesse vertevano principalmente sulla vittoria del campionato di Quidditch e sul nome dell'eroe che sarebbe sopravvissuto all'insegnante di pozioni, il cui aspetto ricordava quello di un dissennatore appena fuggito da Azkaban. Era infatti riuscita nel non facile compito di mantenere quel meraviglioso clima che sembrava da sempre voler caratterizzare l'aula del sotterraneo.<br>Uno scompartimento era quanto mai affollato. I gemelli con Al, Lily e Hope erano stati i primi ad arrivare riuscendo ad accaparrarsi i posti a sedere, con il risultato di dover ora tenere in braccio qualche cugina, reale o acquisita, e di essere sovrastati da amici vari.  
>Victoire, sotto lo sguardo incantato della sorellina Dominique, muovendo con innata eleganza una mano come per seguire il volo di una farfalla immaginaria, stava cercando di convincere della sua fortuna una, per niente interessata, Lily. Spiegandole che il colore del momento, il malva, con il suo incarnato diafano e i suoi capelli rossi sarebbe stato "semplicemente stupendo".<br>La poveretta cercava a forza di trattenere gli sbadigli sotto l'occhio attento e divertito di Handy, ben conscio di quanto alla rossa sarebbe interessato di più un lungo sproloquio sugli ultimi avvenimenti del campionato di Quidditch.  
>Leni, degna figlia di sua madre, spiegava preoccupata a Fred e Roxanne di aver dato già una sbirciatina, quindi almeno una paio di letture complete, a molti dei libri del programma dell'ultimo anno e di averli trovati piuttosto complicati.<br>Al, sentendo quella discussione, si chiese se la ragazza avesse fatto qualcosa durante le vacanze che non contemplasse lo stare con la testa china sui libri: dall'aspetto si sarebbe detto di no; d'altra parte non si era mai visto un gene Malfoy abbronzato.  
>Molly e Lucy sembravano avergli letto nella pensiero, perché, indicando la gemella con un veloce cenno della testa, gli avevano rivolto un sorriso sornione accompagnato da una occhiatina di intesa.<br>"Visto chi sono i prefetti quest'anno sarà una pacchia" esclamò Lily all'improvviso zittendo tutti. Al e Leni, prefetti Serpeverde, cominciarono a sudare freddo, immaginando gli scenari che si celavano dietro a quelle parole.  
>"Non pensare di fare cose strane, signorina" disse Handy mettendole sotto il naso il suo stemma da prefetto Grifondoro, facendo la sua migliore espressione targata Malfoy – talmente simile a quella del padre da far quasi paura – e rivolgendo un cenno di intesa alla collega Hope.<br>"Ti prego", disse la ragazza guardando la cugina con occhi imploranti e un sorriso sincero tanto simile a quello del padre, "lascia almeno che passi qualche giorno prima di farti togliere dei punti".  
>"Non ti preoccupare mia cara", disse Lily, ma il suo sguardo non faceva presagire nulla di buono mentre una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni controllava la presenza di una certa mappa, che si era rivelata tanto utile fin dai tempi di suo nonno, gentile lascito dell'ormai diplomato fratello maggiore.<br>Improvvisamente si sentirono degli urli provenire dal corridoio, mentre le voci di Lorcan e Lysander cercavano di placare gli animi: "Tranquilli, è solo un povero vecchio Fire Crab. Non è pericoloso!".  
>Leni pensò che quei due avevano un concetto di pericolosità ancor più pericoloso del pericolo stesso, visto che ricordava quello del loro adorato padrino Hagrid. Per i figli di Luna infatti qualsiasi animale era un docile cucciolotto malgrado la mole o la sua carica venefica. L'intenso odore di bruciato che seguì pochi istanti dopo fu la conferma che la vecchia tartaruga si era sentita minacciata da qualcosa ed aveva risposto nella più classica delle maniere.<br>In quel momento fece capolino dalla porta dello scompartimento Alice Paciock. I bei capelli neri legati in una coda di cavallo e il tenero sorriso stampato in volto. Un coro di saluti sottolineò l'entrata della figlia del professore di Erbologia.  
>Leni trovava la compagnia di Alice molto piacevole, anche perché sembrava essere l'unica a non guardarla come se fosse un Billywig impazzito mentre sosteneva a gran voce che "c'è una gran bella differenza fra un venditore di libri e un libraio".<br>La ragazza sorrise tra sé pensando che in fondo c'era solo una persona al mondo che la poteva capire veramente: sua madre. Hermione Granger avrebbe fatto di tutto per i suoi libri e in un certo senso questa sua passione era stata la causa di quel desiderio i cui frutti stavano ora, non comodamente, seduti sull'Hogwarts Express.  
>I gemelli amavano sentir raccontare come era sbocciato l'amore fra i genitori. Era bello sentire la dolce voce della mamma narrare, non senza un pizzico di imbarazzo, il loro amore; anche se veniva immancabilmente interrotta, innumerevoli volte, da una certa serpe che aveva sì cambiato pelle, ma che restava comunque un degno figlio di Salazar.<p>

Finita la scuola Hermione aveva deciso di intraprendere la carriera di medimaga e si era iscritta alla prestigiosa università Aesculapius Magus.  
>Naturalmente era subito diventata una delle studentesse migliori e i professori, intuendo la brillante carriera che la attendeva, cercavano ognuno di farle scegliere la propria specialità, così da assicurarsi nel futuro una valente collaboratrice.<br>Alla povera Hermione era quasi venuto un infarto il giorno che, apprestandosi ad entrare al corso di Erbologia, aveva notato in prima fila una testa di capelli biondi a lei fin troppo nota.  
>Suo malgrado aveva preso posto nella stessa fila, solo qualche spazio più in là, nella speranza che lui non la notasse, ma un "Granger, non pensavo arrivassi in ritardo alle lezioni", le aveva tolto ogni speranza.<br>"Buongiorno Malfoy, sono lieta di vedere che ci degni della tua presenza malgrado l'ora antelucana".  
>Draco continuando a guardare diritto davanti a sé aveva sorriso, ma non con un ghigno di scherno, piuttosto con quello che nasce spontaneo sulle labbra di chi riassapora un gesto familiare.<br>L'inizio della lezione aveva placato ogni discussione. Nei giorni seguenti alcune compagne di corso, avendo assistito alla scena, le avevano raccontato che il ragazzo studiava brillantemente per diventare pozionista ma che stava quasi sempre da solo. Non doveva essere facile essere così riconoscibile, la guerra era appena finita e Malfoy era un cognome che non passava inosservato.  
>Mancava ormai poco all'esame di Erbologia. Le giornate sempre più corte e un cielo senza stelle preannunciavano un inverno particolarmente rigido.<br>Sotto gli antichi portici dell'università Hermione, infagottata in una grande sciarpa, cercava di raggiungere velocemente casa. Non si era accorta di quanto fosse tardi fino al momento in cui l'esigenza di riposare un poco gli occhi le aveva fatto spostare lo sguardo dal volume alla finestra, così svelandole che la sera aveva lasciato spazio alla notte.  
>Camminava rapida con una piccola borsa a tracolla sopra la giacca, troppo leggera, tenendo stretto in grembo il tomo di Erbologia. I suoi passi solitari le facevano capire come era stata incauta a non affrettarsi prima.<br>Stava quasi per svoltare l'angolo e raggiungere il portone, quando un massiccio braccio l'aveva ricacciata sotto il porticato. Riuscì a stento a rimanere in piedi e si ritrovò due bacchette puntate alla gola.  
>Un leggero sudore, freddo come la notte, cominciò a imperlarle la schiena, mentre la mente lavorava frenetica alla ricerca del sistema per recuperare la sua bacchetta sotto la giacca.<br>Due loschi individui la sovrastavano. L'alito non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che avessero indugiato abbondantemente su numerose bottiglie di Firewhiskey scadente.  
>"Che bella bambina abbiamo qui" disse uno in tono mellifluo, avvicinando pericolosamente la bocca al viso della giovane.<br>"Non ti hanno insegnato che non devi girare sola di notte?" aggiunse l'altro, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.  
>"Non ho niente. Lasciatemi andare!" disse, cercando di sembrare il più risoluta possibile.<br>"No, non hai niente, ne sei sicura? Io dico che qualcosa da darci ce l'hai. Magari un po' nascosta" disse il primo rifilandole una sonora pacca sul sedere.  
>La ragazza strinse ancora di più a sé il libro come a volerne trarre un qualche tipo di protezione. La cosa si stava mettendo male e, malgrado in vita sua avesse dovuto affrontare un mare di guai, si sentiva persa. Stava già pensando a qualche incantesimo non verbale da scagliare contro quei due miserabili quando sentì provenire alcune parole alle sue spalle e si accorse che uno dei due tizi giaceva a terra pieno di tagli, da cui sgorgavano rivoli di sangue.<br>Hermione riconobbe senza ombra di dubbio un incantesimo Sectumsempra, molto ben eseguito.  
>L'altro si guardava attorno spaurito non riuscendo a capire che cosa stesse succedendo - i fumi dell'alcool gli annebbiavano la vista - e così non si accorse di un braccio che arrivava alla sua gola alzandolo di peso. Una mano quasi spettrale lo scagliò contro una colonna mentre la punta di una bacchetta gli premeva la gola.<br>La ragazza rimase stupefatta.  
>Ci mise qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco la figura di Draco Malfoy che, con sguardo furioso – sguardo che lei conosceva fin troppo bene -, si avvicinava al tizio premendolo con tutta la forza del suo corpo, quasi a volerlo schiacciare come un lurido scarafaggio.<br>"Cosa diavolo pensavate di fare?" gli sibilò in faccia. "Pensate di potervi prendere con la forza quello che nessuna donna sana di mente vi darebbe?".  
>Il furfante cominciò a piangere pregandolo di lasciarlo andare.<br>Hermione sapeva bene che effetto poteva fare un Malfoy inferocito a pochi centimetri dalla faccia e provò, anche se solo per qualche secondo, un moto di pietà per la canaglia.  
>"Draco", disse, "lascialo andare".<br>Ma Malfoy sembrava intenzionato a finire la sua preda.  
>La ragazza gli si avvicinò e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla disse in tono gentile: "Draco, lascialo andare. Non vale la pena sporcarsi le mani".<br>Draco sembrò risvegliarsi a quel contatto e lasciò leggermente la presa.  
>Il tizio farfugliò che stavano solo scherzando, cosa che gli procurò una stretta più forte intorno alla gola.<br>"Draco, lascialo" disse la medimaga cercando di essere convincente.  
>Il ragazzo sembrò soffermarsi un attimo, come per decidere quale maledizione senza perdono fosse la più appropriata, poi, improvvisamente, lasciò andare il tizio che, caricatosi l'amico sulle spalle, sparì in pochi secondi dalla vista dei due studenti.<br>"Grazie" farfugliò Hermione con la voce incrinata.  
>"Stai bene?" disse lui con sguardo indagatore, avvicinandosi a lei.<br>"Penso di sì" rispose titubante.  
>Entrambi sapevano che Hermione aveva dovuto affrontare nella sua, seppur ancor breve vita, prove e dispiaceri che avrebbero fatto impallidire il mago più esperto e che il suo orgoglio Grifondoro era appena stato messo a dura prova.<br>Draco istintivamente le portò una mano al viso per scostarle un ciuffo di capelli, quasi una carezza. A quel gesto gentile Hermione rispose lasciandosi andare fra le sue braccia. Tutta la paura, l'umiliazione, la rabbia proruppero in un pianto liberatorio.  
>Il pozionista strinse quella che era poco più di una bambina fra le sue braccia, quasi cullandola, lasciando che spurgasse tutta quella infelicità, perché il male non poteva risiedere in lei. "Ti accompagno a casa" disse quando la sentì rilassarsi.<br>Camminarono vicini, in silenzio, senza sfiorarsi, godendo solo dell'esistenza l'uno dell'altra e della protezione della notte.  
>Arrivati sotto il portone della ragazza la salutò con una stretta di mano gentile. Attese che si accendessero le luci nell'appartamento prima di allontanarsi, immaginandola per qualche secondo mentre si infilava sotto le coperte e si avviò calmo verso casa.<br>Sentiva il bisogno di camminare.

"Leni! Leni, mi senti? Ma stai bene? Hai la faccia di una che ha visto un fantasma. Sono cinque minuti che guardi imbambolata fuori dal finestrino, siamo arrivati! Dai scendiamo! Dobbiamo aiutare Hagrid con i primini" disse Al tirandola per una manica.  
>"Arrivo, arrivo, tranquillo. E chi se lo perde lo smistamento!".<p>


	4. Talis pater, Talis filius

Capitolo 4 – Talis pater, Talis filius

Il vecchio cappello aveva smistato con regolare lentezza i nuovi dardi nelle quattro case mentre ogni bersaglio, felicemente centrato, veniva salutato con entusiasmo dal battere ritmico di centinaia di mani.  
>Tra queste alcune tentennavano pensose.<br>Per la prima volta, stranamente, non c'erano parenti o amici da accogliere.  
>Dopo cena i prefetti, su invito della Preside, si erano avviati verso gli alloggi seguiti da un codazzo di voci squillanti. Voci che si spegnevano a tratti basite davanti a un mondo in cui perfino le scale erano dotate di vivace mobilità.<br>Solo due volte in tutta la storia di Hogwarts erano rimaste fisse al loro posto, monito silenzioso degli accadimenti della vita.  
>La prima dopo la morte di Silente; la seconda alla fine della guerra quando l'orrenda battaglia aveva lordato con troppo sangue innocente gli antichi gradini. Erano rimaste così, immobili, come lo scheletro di un albero senza vita. La nuova Preside aveva passato lunghe notti seduta sulla dura pietra a sussurrare, anche a se stessa, frasi di incoraggiamento; come si usa fare con un bambino impaurito che non osi staccare la manina da un appiglio sicuro. Alla fine aveva ottenuto qualche cenno di vita. Lentamente avevano provato di nuovo l'ebbrezza di librarsi nell'aria, ma solo l'arrivo degli studenti le aveva riportate alla normalità. Come se quelle voci avessero potuto purificarle da passi che mai avrebbero dovuto calpestarle. Ora salutavano giocose quei piedi impazienti che, per loro fortuna, di quel triste periodo avevano solo sentito racconti.<br>"Seguitemi" disse Al, avviandosi verso i sotterranei.  
>I corridoi scarsamente illuminati si dipanavano in un labirinto che Leni già si immaginava di dover battere alla ricerca di qualche giovane disperso. Normalmente ci voleva qualche giorno perché le giovani serpi imparassero a riconoscere nei muri, apparentemente tutti uguali, i segni che indicavano la strada sicura verso il dormitorio.<br>Arrivata nella sala comune seguì con lo sguardo i novelli esploratori salire le scale verso quella che avrebbero chiamato per sempre casa e sprofondò felice nella poltrona che l'aveva accolta materna durante tante notti di studio.  
>Handy arrivò nella sua stanza con Fred che, quanto mai assonnato, si lanciò vestito sul letto, desideroso solo di riposare.<br>"Cosa fai? Dormi vestito?" disse il riccio con tono quasi sconvolto.  
>"Malfoy a volte sei peggio di mia madre!", rispose il rosso combattendo contro Morfeo che cercava di portarselo via.<br>"Contento tu!" rispose l'altro con tono piccato.  
>"Sai, se fossi in te sarei più gentile con l'unica persona che ti può riferire i discorsi fra mia sorella e la piccola Lily".<br>Handy aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, stranamente a lui il sonno era improvvisamente passato. "Ah sì, quali discorsi?" sibilò cercando di sembrare il più disinteressato possibile.  
>Fred che stava cedendo le armi bofonchiò: "qualcosa sul fatto che tu segui mia cugina per i corridoi come un maniaco", sottolineando il tutto con un enorme sbadiglio.<br>"Maniaco?" disse Handy con la voce un po' troppo squillante vista l'ora tarda.  
>"Sì" rispose l'altro ormai praticamente vinto, infilando la testa in mezzo ad un sandwich di cuscini.<br>"Maniaco! Ti sembra che io assomigli ad un maniaco? E poi lo faccio solo per", un russare convulso gli fece capire che la conversazione era finita. Anche lui si era steso sul letto ancora vestito, cullato da un dolce pensiero: non era infatti la prima volta che qualcuno dava del maniaco alla sua casata.  
>Si addormentò profondamente aggiungendosi alla schiera di quelli che predicano bene ma razzolano male.<p>

Hermione tornata nel suo appartamento era stata accolta dal gatto che le era corso incontro protestando. Lo aveva adagiato delicatamente sul piano di marmo vicino al lavandino. Due smeraldi sottili la fissavano seri mentre apriva lo sportello del frigorifero alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare per tutti e due. La lingua rosea del felino aveva cominciato a leccarle una mano con dolce insistenza come per esortarla ad essere più veloce. Lo aveva lasciato fare, quel gesto affettuoso era un balsamo che le leccava via dalle mani tagli invisibili. Aveva trovato della carne per lui ma una nausea pressante l'aveva portata a scegliere per lei solo un pacchetto di biscotti. Sentiva il bisogno di qualcosa di dolce. Con un frollino ancora in bocca si avviò verso il bagno, lasciando una scia di vestiti alle sue spalle.  
>Aprì l'acqua della vasca pregustando il calore che si disperdeva pian piano nella stanza. Si infilò in quel tepore come in una culla mentre un nero guardiano si accoccolava sullo spesso tappeto.<br>Chiuse gli occhi e si ritrovò a pensare che era stata stupida a mettersi in una situazione così pericolosa come se le raccomandazioni babbane di sua madre non fossero servite a niente.  
>Avrebbe voluto poter chiamare subito Ginny per raccontarle l'accaduto ma già immaginava il pandemonio che Harry e Ron avrebbero fatto e non aveva voglia di sentirsi dire da altri cose per cui si stava già rimproverando da sola.<br>La sua mente passò al ricordo dello sguardo feroce di Draco. Non aveva mai visto nessuno così fuori di sé dalla rabbia.  
>Eppure quegli stessi occhi si erano posati cauti, con gentilezza, sui suoi mentre silenziosi tornavano verso casa. Non si erano scambiati nemmeno una parola.<br>Si era sentita protetta da quel ragazzo che celava con modi educati una forza impetuosa. Si era sentita piccola mentre la abbracciava sovrastandola di parecchi centimetri. Si era sentita al sicuro.  
>Si infilò l'accappatoio e strofinò con forza i capelli come per dare una bella lucidata ai pensieri.<br>Arrivò al letto e si intrufolò fra le coperte senza preoccuparsi di togliere la stoffa bagnata dalla pelle, un sonno pesante la colse mentre sfinita pensava che avrebbe dovuto mettersi un pigiama; il ronfare di Tiberio vicino all'orecchio accompagnò gli ultimi istanti di lucidità.  
>Il mattino seguente il sole, filtrando dalle persiane dimenticate aperte, sembrò volerla incoraggiare ad iniziare una nuova giornata di studi. Decise di non dire nulla agli amici, sapeva fin troppo bene che per troppo amore l'avrebbero trascinata in discussioni interminabili che lei non aveva il tempo di affrontare. Si avvicinavano gli esami del primo semestre e non voleva distrazioni. Ricominciò la sua vita di sempre. Come solo accorgimento comprò un minuscolo orologio fatato che avvertiva, con qualche minuto di anticipo, del sopraggiungere della sera. Con suo rammarico nei giorni seguenti all'aggressione non incrociò più Draco, il corso di Erbologia era già terminato e avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino all'esame per avvicinarlo. Non lo aveva ancora ringraziato per il suo aiuto.<br>Una cosa era cambiata: da quella sera maledetta aveva la strana sensazione di essere seguita. Più volte si era trovata a voltarsi di scatto o a guardare dietro qualche colonna giocando a nascondino con i fantasmi.  
>La sera prima dell'esame stava camminando veloce sotto il porticato, obbedendo al suo prezioso orologio, quando quella bizzarra sensazione si era di nuovo impadronita di lei. Si impose di stare tranquilla, allentò un poco la presa sui libri che portava in grembo e uno le scivolò a terra. Nel raccoglierlo vide spuntare da una colonna quella che sembrava la punta di una scarpa. Il sangue le si gelò nelle vene. Che fossero tornati per fargliela pagare? Questa volta non l'avrebbero trovata impreparata. Appoggio gli adorati libri al sicuro e, bacchetta alla mano, con il piglio di un drago inferocito, si diresse verso i suoi aggressori.<br>"Venite fuori! Abbiate il coraggio di far vedere le vostre luride facce" urlò.  
>Con grande sorpresa si accorse di puntare la bacchetta all'altezza della spalla di un Draco quanto mai divertito.<br>"Caspita, penso di non averti mai vista così arrabbiata. E non è poco detto dal maggior esperto al mondo di arrabbiature di Hermione Granger" disse lui trattenendo a stento una risata. "Ora capisco perché Potter non ha avuto problemi ad affrontare l'oscuro signore, aveva fatto un duro allenamento con te".  
>"Spiritosissimo, veramente. Soprattutto detto da un maniaco che mi segue per tutta la scuola".<br>"Maniaco?" disse Draco alzando un sopracciglio con un'espressione fra il sorpreso e lo sconcertato, da tempo registrata sotto il marchio Malfoy. "Ero semplicemente appoggiato alla colonna quando sono stato aggredito".  
>"Io non ti ho aggredito! Ho temuto solo che fossero quei due dell'altra sera e mi sono difesa".<br>"Non ti preoccupare per quei due" disse il biondo sottovoce avvicinandole la bocca all'orecchio "non faranno più del male a nessuno".  
>Hermione lo guardò stupefatta. "Cosa intendi dire?" disse in tono preoccupato. "Draco che cosa hai fatto?".<br>"Non mi guardare come se fossi un mostro" rispose lui mentre stringeva gli occhi senza staccarsi troppo da lei, "mi sono semplicemente premurato che ricevessero una lunga visita da parte dell'assistente del rettore".  
>Hermione si rilassò un poco e senza volerlo posò lo sguardo sul braccio del ragazzo dove un ben noto marchio gli incideva la pelle. Draco notandolo si scostò e lei capi di averlo involontariamente ferito. Cercò di cambiare velocemente argomento: "Ci sarai all'esame domani?".<br>"Sì" rispose una voce conscia di essere considerata, malgrado tutto, quella di un Mangiamorte.  
>Hermione sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. "Non fare così" disse con voce strozzata. Doveva ringraziarlo e invece lo aveva offeso.<br>"Ci si vede" disse lui, girandosi un poco.  
>Non poteva finire così e d'istinto fece l'unica cosa che le parve sensata: raggiunse le labbra di lui con un tenero bacio.<br>Draco spalancò gli occhi, in una frazione di secondo capì cosa stava succedendo e l'attirò baciandola come un novello Cavaradossi davanti al plotone d'esecuzione.  
>L'indomani sostennero brillantemente l'esame di Erbologia malgrado le profonde occhiaie e i continui sbadigli di Draco, curati con qualche amorevole pedata da Hermione, rivelassero la loro grande stanchezza.<p>

Fred fu svegliato da una voce che proveniva dal bagno. Qualcuno cantava a pieni polmoni.  
>"E lucevan le stelle ed olezzava la terra, stridea l'uscio dell'orto, e un passo sfiorava la rena... Entrava ella, fragrante, mi cadea fra le braccia… Oh, dolci baci, o languide carezze, mentr'io fremente le belle forme disciogliea dai veli! Svanì per sempre il sogno mio d'amore… L'ora è fuggita… E muoio disperato! E non ho amato mai tanto la vita"<br>"Malfoy sarai sicuramente disperato se non ti sbrighi a lasciarmi il bagno" disse il rosso picchiando sulla porta.  
>L'uscio si aprì sbattendo vigorosamente, i due si fissarono biechi negli occhi.<br>"Dovresti almeno apprezzare lo sforzo che profondo nell'istruirti" disse, mentre lasciava il posto all'amico.  
>"Detto da un maniaco!" esclamò l'altro chiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle per evitare la tempesta.<p> 


	5. Chocolates

Capitolo 5 – Chocolates

I primi giorni di scuola erano scivolati veloci fra nuove e vecchie abitudini.  
>Come previsto da Leni le lezioni dell'ultimo anno si erano subito dimostrate gravose, in particolare quelle di pozioni.<br>La professoressa Alstroemeria Stinker sembrava aver riportato dalle vacanze un ponderoso bagaglio di ostilità.  
>Al era incorso per primo nelle ire della megera e si aggirava depresso per la sala comune con il libro di pozioni avanzate tra le mani, quasi sperando di poterne apprendere i concetti per osmosi, solo stringendolo.<br>Anche Handy che amava moltissimo la materia, essendo cresciuto fra matracci e provette nel laboratorio privato del padre, la detestava, sia per l'incostanza del carattere sia per l'aspetto poco curato. Era l'antitesi di qualsiasi senso estetico come aveva decretato disgustata sua nonna Narcissa che, avendola incrociata a Diagon Alley, l'aveva paragonata ad un elfo domestico. Era pronto quindi a sostenere calorosamente la proposta di Al di usare un incantesimo Incarceramus e rinchiuderla nel sotterraneo per un paio di giorni celandola agli occhi e alle orecchie di tutti e dando modo ai loro poveri sensi strapazzati di riposare.  
>Lily sorrideva entusiasta: sarebbe stata felicissima di partecipare in prima persona a questa pericolosa operazione.<br>Fred e Roxanne vagheggiavano sull'idea di immergerla nella vasca del bagno dei prefetti riempita di Elisir dell'Euforia ottenendo due risultati eccezionali: quello di vedere il colore naturale della sua crocchia zafferano e di scorgere un sorriso su quel muso sempre imbronciato.  
>Hope e Alice, inguaribili romantiche, intervenivano favoleggiando dell'aspetto della "povera Alstroemeria". Ritenevano fosse il risultato di una grande storia d'amore finita male. Immaginavano i vitrei occhi azzurri della donna ardere di passione per un grande mago, morto cercando di salvarla dal fuoco di un drago impazzito.<br>Le affermazioni delle due fantasiose ragazze venivano accolte dagli altri con sguardi al cielo e gesti circolari delle mani intorno alle tempie. La faccia di Leni esternava un ringraziamento inespresso al destino per non aver mai messo le due sangue puro in contatto con la televisione babbana. Si domandava sgomenta cosa avrebbero potuto inventare dopo aver visto delle telenovelas.  
>"Non è possibile" disse Al sbuffando, "è solo il 18 settembre e quella pazza mi sta già facendo dannare l'anima".<br>Leni a sentire quelle parole si alzò di scatto: "Handy hai mandato il gufo per assicurarti che i cioccolatini arrivino domani?".  
>"Certo, come ti ho già confermato circa dieci volte da questa mattina" rispose il fratello guardandola con aria scocciata. "Sarà meglio chiedere a papà di mandarti un po' di pozione ricordella perché cominci ad averne un serio bisogno".<br>Leni sembrò tranquillizzarsi. Ogni anno da quando avevano iniziato la scuola facevano recapitare a casa da Mielandia un enorme pacco di Chocolate Spirit per la madre sapendo quanto ne andasse ghiotta, con la speranza di addolcire un poco la loro assenza nel giorno del suo compleanno.

Hermione uscì dal camino di casa esausta per la lunga giornata in ospedale. Notò subito l'enorme scatola posata sul tavolino leggiadro fra le due belle poltrone rivolte al focolare. Si erano ricordati anche quest'anno.  
>Felice passò un dito leggero sulla carta fatta a mano per poterne sentire meglio la filigrana sottile, mentre con l'altra arricciava gli sbuffi del morbido nastro. Pensò ai suoi ragazzi ingoiando una lacrima dispettosa. Due braccia forti le cinsero la vita.<br>"Bentornata signora Malfoy".  
>"Grazie signor Malfoy" rispose appoggiandosi al petto del marito e rilassando le spalle stanche.<br>"Quest'anno i ragazzi hanno fatto le cose in grande. Con questa scatola potresti saziare un Troll" disse lui sorridendo.  
>"Forse hanno pensato che così avrei potuto assaggiarne qualcuno salvandolo dalle grinfie di una certa persona".<br>"Come siamo possessivi. Lo sai che non impazzisco per certe cose" disse lui risentito.  
>"L'ho notato. Dopo il quindicesimo hai una faccia quasi schifata" ribatté lei divertita.<br>"Il mio è un sacrificio in nome della scienza. Ho il dovere di assicurarmi, con ripetute prove oggettive, che il prodotto sia riuscito perfettamente. A questo proposito penso che sia doveroso accertarmi che la merce non abbia subito danni nel trasporto assaggiandone subito uno."  
>"Draco, fra poco meno di un'ora arriveranno Harry e Ron per la cena, non puoi aspettare?".<br>"No. Un Malfoy non aspetta, mai" disse lui sedendosi su una poltrona e invitandola con la mano ad accomodarsi sull'altra mentre le posava speranzoso la scatola in grembo.  
>"Va bene, se proprio insisti" disse lei sfilandosi le scarpe e mettendosi comoda per leggere il piccolo biglietto che faceva capolino sotto il nastro.<br>"Siamo lì con te. Handy & Leni": solo poche importantissime parole.  
>Hermione cominciò a sciogliere con calma il fiocco, che proprio sembrava non voler cedere. Girò la scatola da un lato staccando il primo pezzettino di scotch trasparente per poi passare con estrema cautela all'altro lato. Una volta tolto il nastro autoadesivo stese con perizia le due ali di carta, apprestandosi a liberare la preziosa scatola dal suo fine imballaggio.<br>"Herm, pensi che riusciremo ad assaggiarli prima della scadenza?" disse l'uomo impaziente.  
>"Mamma mia, sembra che tu sia digiuno da un mese!" rispose lei continuando impassibile il suo lavoro come un archeologo prudente alle prese con un fragile vaso.<br>Finalmente sollevò il coperchio dell'involucro dorato. Un meraviglioso profumo inondò la stanza; stava ancora ammirando quella magnifica simmetria quando una mano rapace era intervenuta a guastarne l'armonia.  
>"Draco!".<br>"Cosa?" rispose lui a mezza bocca mentre beato si lasciava infiammare la gola dal liquido infuocato.  
>"Sono ottimi!" sentenziò.<br>"Immagino" disse la donna assaggiandone uno. "E' vero. Si sono superati" aggiunse mentre il fluido le scaldava il cuore.

Una leggera iridescenza verde annunciò l'arrivo dei quattro ospiti. La casa sembrava immersa in un silenzio irreale.  
>"Cosa fanno quei due?" disse piano Daphne osservando le due poltrone di fronte a loro dove i coniugi Malfoy dormivano placidamente con una scatola di cioccolatini rovesciata ai loro piedi.<br>"Non ci credo" rispose piano Ron sorridendo, "si sono addormentati come due vecchietti"; Harry gli diede una leggera gomitata di assenso.  
>"Poverini. Devono essere distrutti dal lavoro" aggiunse la ragazza il cui cuore gentile non sembrava poter appartenere a quello di una diretta discendente di Salazar.<br>"Speriamo che Hermione abbia prima preparato la cena" disse Ron aderendo al pensiero del suo stomaco.  
>"Adesso ci divertiamo" ghignò Ginny guardando il marito. "Vediamo come reagisce il principe delle serpi" e accostandosi a Draco gli si avvicinò all'orecchio:"Malfoy, sveglia!" gli urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.<br>Il biondo non si mosse di un millimetro.  
>"Cavolo, adesso capisco come possa dormire malgrado il russare di Hermione" disse la rossa.<br>Harry però si era avvicinato con aria preoccupata all'amica chiamandola sempre più forte e, non ricevendo risposta, aveva cominciato a strattonarla spaventato. Anche Daphne stava cercando inutilmente di svegliare Draco.  
>Tastandogli il polso esclamò: "E' debolissimo!".<br>Harry fece lo stesso con Hermione scoprendola nelle stesse condizioni.  
>"Butta quel cioccolatino!" urlò Harry rivolto a Ron che aveva trovato un aperitivo estemporaneo.<br>"Cosa sta succedendo?" mormorò Ginny atterrita nel vedere gli amici in quelle condizioni.  
>"Temo che i dolci siano avvelenati, anche se mi sembra impossibile sono i sintomi dell'Alito della Morte" spiegò il ragazzo che era sopravvissuto con le braccia stese lungo i fianchi, serrando i pugni.<br>Avrebbe volentieri fulminato chi aveva osato tanto.


	6. Lacrimosa dies illa

Capitolo 6 – Lacrimosa dies illa

Harry si aggirava per il salotto come un fachiro su carboni ardenti dopo aver inviato l'anziano gufo di casa Malfoy al Ministero della Magia con la notizia della terribile scoperta.  
>Daphne, trovata la vecchia Nimbus 2001 di Draco, era volata al San Mungo tornando pochi istanti dopo con i soccorsi.<br>I colleghi della medimaga non avevano potuto far altro che constatare che i due sposi avevano le funzioni vitali al minimo, ma erano ancora vivi. Li avevano trasportati d'urgenza in ospedale.  
>Ginny aveva telefonato con il vecchio apparecchio dello studio ai genitori di Hermione cercando disperatamente di trovare le parole per annunciare ciò che era successo alla loro unica figlia.<br>Sarebbe andata a prenderli un poco più tardi per accompagnarli nel più grande policlinico magico perché i babbani non vi avevano libero accesso. Più di una volta mentre parlava la voce si era nascosta inseguita da un pensiero terrificante: cosa avrebbe fatto trovandosi al loro posto?  
>Ron si era smaterializzato in ufficio buttando giù dal letto ringhiando i migliori pozionisti perché esaminassero subito i cioccolatini.<br>Era passata un'eterna mezz'ora dal loro arrivo quando le due donne si erano ritrovate silenziose intorno al tavolo della grande cucina.  
>Si erano accomodate sulle leggere sedie di paglia appoggiando i gomiti sulla dura tavola come per sostenere il capo carico di pensieri pesanti; le mani strette attorno a soffici fazzoletti. Sul piano in noce giacevano dimenticate alcune teglie colme di prelibate pietanze mentre, accanto al lavandino in marmo rosa, un vassoio d'argento sosteneva sei preziosi calici in cristallo: un piccolo esercito schierato pronto a rendere il proprio servigio.<br>Harry entrò nella stanza, il viso tirato, sistemandosi più volte gli occhiali con la mano come a contrastare una fata dispettosa che volesse portarglieli via.  
>"Harry, dobbiamo avvertire Lady Narcissa" disse Daphne accorgendosi della sua presenza.<br>"Lo so" rispose asciutto l'uomo, cercando di pensare quali fossero le parole più adatte per comunicare ad una donna nota per il suo carattere inflessibile che l'unico adorato figlio era in balia della morte.  
>L'amica sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. "Se vuoi posso parlarle io. Ho frequentato quella casa fin da piccola e con me si è sempre dimostrata ragionevole".<br>"Oddio, chi lo dirà ai ragazzi!" esclamò Ginny mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.  
>"Penso che vorrà essere Lei ad avvertirli" rispose la mora gentile.<br>"D'accordo" disse Harry, "io e Ginny ci occuperemo dei genitori di Hermione. Sarà meglio trovarsi direttamente al reparto Fatture Mortali" continuò allungando una mano verso la rossa per farle capire che era ora di andare.  
>I tre si avviarono verso il camino da cui erano entrati festanti solo un'ora prima.<br>"Nox" disse Harry lasciando la bella dimora avvolta da uno spettrale silenzio interrotto solo da tre nuvole di scintille color smeraldo.

Daphne si smaterializzò sulla soglia di Malfoy Manor ormai completamente avviluppato dal buio della brughiera. L'unico segno evidente di vita nella casa era la luce che si irradiava verso l'esterno da una finestra del secondo piano.  
>Picchiò con forza l'anello del batacchio istoriato attendendo di essere notata. Dopo pochi istanti un elfo domestico aprì la porta.<br>"Devo parlare immediatamente con Lady Malfoy" disse brusca; l'essere la guardò stralunato.  
>"Non è possibile. Milady si è già ritirata nelle sue stanze e non vuole essere disturbata" rispose come ripetendo la battuta di un vecchio copione.<br>"Temo invece che dovrò disturbarla" rispose la ragazza spingendolo con gentile fermezza visto che non accennava a spostarsi dall'uscio.  
>"Non è possibile" protestò lui cercando inutilmente di bloccarla con il suo piccolo corpo.<br>"Che cosa sta succedendo?" chiese una voce dall'alto della scala in pietra. "Daphne? Sei tu? Non mi dire che con quel matrimonio hai scordato anche le più elementari regole della buona educazione?".  
>La giovane maga trattenne a stento la risposta dovuta a quella allusione circa la cattiva educazione di suo marito.<br>"No, Lady Narcissa, non l'ho dimenticata. Ma alcuni accadimenti sono più importanti anche delle buone maniere".  
>La donna cominciò a scendere le scale, la mano serrata sulla balaustra, lo sguardo intenso fisso sulla più cara amica di suo figlio, mentre il cuore impazzito intuiva che quella visita notturna non era foriera di buone notizie.<br>Fece strada alla giovane signora Weasley fino al salottino verde, si sedette e ascoltò senza battere ciglio il racconto di come il suo amato sangue giacesse ora rigido in preda ad una mortale incoscienza. Si preparò con un impercettibile colpo di bacchetta; impartì gli ultimi ordini agli Elfi, lasciando cadere ogni gelida parola come fosse un chicco di grandine, prima di scomparire nel camino con Daphne alla volta di Hogwarts.

I ragazzi sedevano in circolo nella sala comune di Grifondoro parlando della giornata appena trascorsa.  
>Lily gesticolava nell'aria spiegando ad un Handy ormai esausto come avrebbe dovuto fare per evitare il bolide che, colpendolo in pieno viso, lo aveva spedito in infermeria durante la partita contro Corvonero.<br>Hope, Alice, Fred e Roxanne li osservavano di sottecchi.  
>Il ragazzo sembrava desiderare ardentemente di tornare sotto le cure dell'anziana Madama Chips piuttosto che ascoltare, per la terza volta di fila, quello sproloquio sul perché per colpa sua avessero "quasi perso la partita!".<br>"Ma non abbiamo perso" disse ridendo Fred cercando di placare la cugina.  
>"Certo! Ma se lui avesse fatto così", disse mimando il volteggiare della scopa, "li avremmo annientati!".<br>"Che qualcuno ci salvi!" risposero gli altri lanciandole i cuscini delle poltrone.  
>"Nonna!" gridò Handy saltando in piedi come se avesse visto entrare un drago dalla porta.<br>"Mamma!" gli fece eco Hope accorgendosi della madre che entrava nel dormitorio.  
>"Handir ti devo parlare" disse l'anziana signora allungando un braccio nella sua direzione invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.<br>Il giovane le andò incontro assaporando il meraviglioso profumo che la contraddistingueva da sempre. L'odore delle splendide giornate della sua infanzia, passate a correre a perdifiato con la gemella intorno alla fontana della casa dei nonni paterni, mentre una ancora giovanile Narcissa, evidentemente divertita, li sgridava per aver sporcato i bei vestiti nuovi.  
>Il ragazzo le porse il braccio facendola accomodare su una delle poltrone. Piegò le ginocchia rimanendo sui talloni e appoggiò la mano al bracciolo, sfiorandola appena. La invitò con occhi impazienti a raccontare il motivo che l'aveva spinta di notte fin nel cuore del dormitorio nemico.<br>Gli altri ragazzi avevano attorniato Hope mentre chiedeva spiegazioni alla madre.  
>Le ginocchia di Handy che picchiavano improvvisamente sul pavimento, le mani del giovane sul viso a nascondere gli occhi, palesarono che il racconto era terminato. Non osarono guardarlo in viso mentre il destino beffardo si prendeva gioco di lui.<br>Pochi minuti più tardi Handir Rastaban Malfoy scendeva nei sotterranei di Hogwarts in preda ad una rabbia feroce, le labbra sottili tirate come un arco diabolico. Incrociò sulla porta un giovane Serpeverde che formulava la parola d'ordine della sua casa e quasi lo scaraventò a terra per entrare. Il bambino sbigottito non osò proferire parola dopo aver scorto il viso del prefetto: sembrava in preda a un sogno terribile.  
>"Handy cosa ti è successo?" disse Leni alzando gli occhi dall'amato libro di Erbologia.<br>Il fratello la abbracciò come se un vento travolgente potesse portargliela via. Tenendola stretta fra le braccia le raccontò il motivo della sua disperazione.  
>Un grido di dolore squarciò il silenzio della sala.<br>Leni cominciò a dibattersi fra le sue braccia piangendo come se avesse ingoiato tutto il buio della notte.  
>Al che stava scrivendo una lettera ai genitori uscì allarmato dalla sua stanza. Vide la sua adorata Leni, famosa per il suo contegno, marchio d'onore della sua casata, seduta sulle ginocchia con i lunghi capelli riversi in avanti battere i pugni per terra maledicendo ogni singola creatura dell'universo.<br>Scese le scale pensando di trovarsi davanti alla fine del mondo.  
>Handy cercava inutilmente di calmarla e di farla sedere sulla poltrona ma la giovane maga sembrava scossa da un tremito irrefrenabile.<br>Al le si avvicinò, si inginocchiò e la strinse, sperando di poterla calmare come era già successo nel loro passato. La giovane si voltò a guardarlo sorpresa con il viso stravolto dalle lacrime prima di lasciarsi cadere fra le sue braccia.  
>Dieci minuti più tardi Narcissa spiegava ad una preside esterrefatta gli ultimi accadimenti. I due gemelli in piedi in un angolo, con il mantello già sulle spalle, attendevano ansiosi di poter raggiungere i genitori.<br>"Qualunque cosa vi serva fammelo sapere" disse la vecchia insegnante di trasfigurazione che aveva sperato di non dover più assistere a cose del genere nella sua vita. "Penso che sia meglio che tu chieda aiuto alla professoressa Stinker. La sua conoscenza in fatto di pozioni è seconda solo a quella di tuo figlio" aggiunse premurosa.  
>"Ti ringrazio Minerva. Dille per favore di raggiungerci in ospedale. Ora io e i ragazzi vorremmo andare".<br>"Naturalmente" ronfò sottovoce l'anziana donna, sorprendendosi a voler quasi abbracciare la sua interlocutrice per dimostrarle il suo sostegno; anche se nessuno avrebbe mai osato tanto.

Dentro ad una grande stanza fiocamente illuminata stavano due letti gemelli dove, stesi sotto candide coperte, si potevano immaginare due corpi abbandonati ad un tragico sonno. Nel primo un cuscino lattiginoso celava quasi del tutto le sembianze del suo occupante.  
>Nel secondo si allargava a ventaglio una lunga chioma riccia come se fosse appena stata amorevolmente pettinata.<br>Accasciati su due sedie in un angolo stavano un uomo e una donna in silenzio, tenendosi per mano.  
>"Nonno" sussurrò Handy entrando nella stanza, mentre lo sguardo correva veloce al capezzale dei suoi genitori.<br>Leni seguiva i passi del fratello con gli occhi bassi come se non vedere quella scena marmorea potesse cancellarne l'esistenza.  
>Narcissa si avvicinò silenziosa alla consuocera, le due si guardarono un istante prima di abbandonarsi ad un abbraccio bagnato di lacrime.<br>Nessuno l'aveva mai vista piangere, nemmeno quando il marito era stato portato ad Azkaban o quando, mensilmente, andandolo a visitare in quella orrida prigione, lo trovava a fissare il vuoto impettito, con un pazzo atteggiamento autoritario, malgrado le mani invece di impugnare il bel bastone d'argento fossero strette nei lacci metallici della prigionia.  
>Il nonno aveva abbracciato stretto i ragazzi, due esseri tanto potenti rispetto alla sua babbana natura, ma che in quel momento sembravano poter trovare nella sua umana gentilezza l'unica consolazione al loro dolore.<br>Harry e Ron entrarono nella camera cercando di non disturbare quel momento così privato. Li seguiva la professoressa Stinker.  
>"Vorrei parlarvi un momento" disse il salvatore del mondo magico volgendo uno sguardo gentile verso quella riunione dolorosa. "Sembra che i cioccolatini contengano una potente dose di Alito della Morte".<br>"Alito della morte?" chiese Leni sbigottita, "non ne ho mai sentito parlare".  
>"Non mi sorprende" rispose Ron, "in tutta la storia del mondo magico ne sono state distillate solamente tre ampolle. E' una pozione di alta magia oscura creata miscelando agli ingredienti tre gocce di sangue del pozionista stesso. Basta aggiungervi in qualunque momento una ciocca di capelli delle vittime designate per avere un intruglio letale".<br>"Scusatemi" disse la signora Granger, la cui conoscenza di pozioni si fermava alla tisana rilassante creata per lei dal genero, "cosa accade esattamente a chi beve questa sostanza?".  
>"E' simile al distillato della morte vivente" rispose la professoressa Stinker, "solo che non esaurisce il suo effetto in diciotto ore ma porta nel giro di qualche giorno alla morte". La madre di Hermione non aveva assolutamente idea di che cosa fosse il distillato di cui parlava quella strana donna, ma la parola morte la colpì come una fucilata nel petto.<br>"A quanto pare c'è stata una morte sospetta ad Azkaban legata all'uso di questa pozione. Kingsley Shacklebolt ha chiesto a Draco di aiutarlo studiando la fiala in possesso del ministero. Ma evidentemente la terza ampolla è caduta nella mani sbagliate", disse Harry.  
>Handy, degno figlio di suo padre, esclamò: "Fantastico! Faremo un incantesimo reperio e la pozione stessa rivelerà a chi appartengono le gocce di sangue. Basterà costringere quel bastardo a darci le sue lacrime per creare l'antidoto. Cosa che penso di poter ottenere senza problemi una volta saputa la sua identità" disse stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.<br>"La cosa non sarà così facile" spiegò la professoressa strascicando la voce, "il pozionista che l'ha creata è noto, il problema sarà procurarsi le sue lacrime".  
>"Non mi interessa" intervenne Leni, "dovessi andare a cercarlo in capo al mondo".<br>"Temo" ribatté la donna, "che Lui non cammini più in questo mondo da molto tempo. La pozione è un'opera mirabile del professor Piton e i morti non piangono".


	7. Errata Corrige

Capitolo 7 – Errata Corrige

Una pallida alba settembrina aveva assistito muta alla smaterializzazione dei gemelli davanti ai cancelli di Hogwarts.  
>Il vento dalle montagne increspava leggero le torbide acque del lago intrufolandosi giocoso negli alti cerchi dorati del campo di Quidditch.<br>Avevano tanto insistito per poter rimanere con i genitori ma era parso a tutti più sicuro saperli nella grande scuola che già in passato aveva protetto, o almeno tentato, tanti ragazzi.  
>Il pallore di Leni era tale che Al, raggomitolato su una poltrona della sala comune di Serpeverde, destandosi aveva creduto per un attimo di avere visto un fantasma. La giovane lo aveva fissato prima di lasciarsi cadere stremata sul divano di fronte al caminetto.<br>Lui si era alzato dal suo giaciglio improvvisato e le si era seduto accanto coprendo entrambi con un caldo plaid dai colori sgargianti regalo di nonna Molly.  
>Dopo qualche secondo di assoluto silenzio aveva ritrovato il coraggio della voce: "Come stanno?".<br>Due occhi di vetro irrimediabilmente segnati dal pianto cercarono i suoi: "Sono condannati a morte".  
>Al le strinse la mano sotto la soffice coperta: era gelata. La giovane donna che gli sedeva accanto sembrava svuotata, come se qualcuno le avesse succhiato via il calore dal corpo trasformandola nel simbolo vivente della sua casa.<br>Leni cominciò sommessamente a raccontare la peggiore notte della sua vita tenendo gli occhi fissi sulle poche braci ancora ardenti nel camino, i cui riflessi a stento interrompevano la notte intorno a loro. Spesso il racconto rimaneva sospeso come se il solo sforzo di parlare potesse ucciderla.  
>Al, in silenzio, aspettava paziente accarezzandole gentilmente con il pollice il dorso della mano, sperando di lenire un poco il suo dolore. Quando ebbe finito le circondò le spalle con il braccio attirandola a sé protettivo. Lei posò il capo sul suo petto, cingendogli la vita con le braccia sottili e lasciando che i sensi assaporassero quel gesto intimo silenziosamente agognato da entrambi.<br>"Cosa pensano di fare?" le disse passando la mano fra i lunghi filamenti dorati.  
>"Per ora cercano solo di tenerli in vita il più a lungo possibile nella speranza di trovare una soluzione. Purtroppo non possiamo ottenere le lacrime del professor Piton. L'unica possibilità sarebbe tornare a ieri sera per impedirgli di mangiare i cioccolatini ma purtroppo le Giratempo sono andate tutte distrutte la notte della battaglia al Ministero della Magia".<br>Leni alzò il viso, fino a sfiorare con la guancia quella dell'amico che cercava di rincuorarla anche con gli occhi, come aveva sempre fatto dal loro primo incontro, e improvvisamente i sentimenti celati per troppo tempo presero il sopravvento. Senza quasi accorgersi sfiorò con le labbra quelle di lui, iniziando un tenero lunghissimo bacio.  
>Al la strinse tra le braccia, il cuore ruggente nel petto, il terrore di sentir sciogliere quell'abbraccio e vederla fuggire via come sabbia fra le dita.<br>Quando mancò il respiro ad entrambi rimasero a lungo occhi negli occhi, assaporando il dolce desiderio esaudito.  
>"Sarà meglio che tu vada a riposare" disse lui alzandosi e avvolgendole la coperta come uno scialle intorno al corpo.<br>"Non posso dormire! Ogni minuto che passa toglie un alito di vita ai miei".  
>"Sono sicuro che troveranno una soluzione. Le menti migliori del mondo magico stanno lavorando per questo" disse il Serpeverde cercando di convincere più se stesso che la bionda. Non poteva finire male, suo padre e lo zio Ron avrebbero trovato una soluzione, ne era sicuro.<br>"Lo so, ma non ci sono rimedi!" disse lei, il viso di nuovo trasfigurato in una maschera marmorea.  
>"Non devi perdere la speranza!" le rispose accompagnandola verso la scala del dormitorio femminile.<br>La ragazza salì il primo gradino rimanendo aggrappata alla sua mano poi di colpo si voltò. Lo sguardo di nuovo vivo, come se la stanchezza fosse improvvisamente passata. "Sono una stupida, stupida! Ma come ho fatto a non ricordarmelo prima, ecco cosa dobbiamo fare!" disse lanciando lontano la coperta con una forza inaspettata e cominciando a camminare in tondo intorno al mobilio della sala, ormai quasi completamente buia, gesticolando convulsamente.  
>Al la guardava spaventato all'idea che le troppe emozioni le avessero infine fatto perdere il senno.<br>"Dobbiamo assolutamente andare dalla Preside!" urlò lei lanciandosi fuori come una furia dal dormitorio correndo verso le scale.  
>"Cosa c'entra adesso la preside?" disse Al cercando invano di tenere il suo passo.<br>La signora grassa venne malamente svegliata dal tono perentorio di Leni che cercava di convincerla a farla entrare nel covo dei Grifoni mentre il ragazzo, con il fiato corto e i capelli ancor più scompigliati del solito, la guardava stranito.  
>"Devo entrare, subito!" intimò con un piglio da vera Malfoy.<br>La povera dama ancora addormentata guardava basita i due giovani senza riuscire nemmeno a ribattere con una delle sue famose ramanzine sulla proibizione di girare nei corridoi di notte.  
>La ragazza ormai urlava nel vano tentativo di farsi aprire quando la porta si spalancò: "Cosa state combinando?" chiese Handy perplesso alle due serpi.<br>"Fammi passare" rispose la sorella spostandolo bruscamente dalla porta.  
>La sala comune si era trasformata nella sede del più triste pigiama party della storia di Hogwarts.<br>Qualcuno si asciugava le lacrime, qualcun altro minacciava fuoco e fiamme contro il miserabile che aveva osato tanto.  
>Hope, Roxanne e Alice come videro entrare l'amica le andarono incontro premurose.<br>La giovane annunciò a gran voce "Ho trovato una soluzione!".  
>Sette paia di occhi la guardarono stupefatti.<br>"Cosa stai dicendo?" le chiese il fratello, "a meno che tu non abbia qualche potere di cui non sono a conoscenza non vedo come fare visto che non esistono più meccanismi per gestire il tempo" aggiunse lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona, un ginocchio mollemente appoggiato al bracciolo.  
>"Qui ti sbagli. Tutti pensano che non esistano più Giratempo ma una è proprio qui a Hogwarts sotto i nostri occhi".<br>"Dove?" chiese un coro di voci.  
>"Al collo della nostra amata Preside!", rispose Leni sicura.<br>"Cosa? Ma è solo il ciondolo che portava al collo Silente".  
>"Certo, ma se aveste letto meglio la Storia di Hogwarts sapreste che in realtà quel ciondolo non è altro che una Giratempo. La prima creata per essere esatti. Donata a Silente direttamente dal suo vecchio amico Oris Inventer".<br>"Abbiamo letto la storia" disse Fred, "ma è solo un prototipo. Un gingillo che non penso sia mai stato in grado di funzionare".  
>"Beh, penso sia venuto il momento di provarlo!".<br>"E come pensi di fare per averla? Vuoi usare un oggetto potenzialmente molto pericoloso" disse Hope, "i tuoi nonni e la preside non ti permetteranno mai di rischiare la vita".  
>"Lo so ed è per questo che non penso di chiedere il permesso ma di andare a prendermela".<br>"Vorresti derubare la preside?" chiese Al sbigottito.  
>"E' esattamente quello che intendo fare" rispose la ragazza.<br>"No" disse il fratello alzandosi in piedi, "è quello che, io, intendo fare".  
>Ci furono dieci minuti di pura follia; ognuno cercava di sovrastare la voce degli altri, chi per cercare di dissuadere i gemelli, chi per suggerire il piano migliore per mettere a segno il furto.<br>Alla fine Handy gridò: "Basta! Ho deciso e lo farò questa notte. La professoressa Stinker ha creato una pozione che rallenta i sintomi per circa 48 ore e non possiamo aspettare oltre".  
>"Io vengo con te", disse Lily.<br>"Non ci pensare nemmeno" rispose il riccio, "non vorrai farti espellere una volta per sempre".  
>"No! Ma mio fratello sarà felice di prestarci un certo mantello e io potrò consultare una pergamena utilissima in questi casi" gli sussurrò, tirando fuori dalla tasca la famigerata mappa del malandrino.<br>"Hai veramente un mantello dell'invisibilità?" chiese Handy rivolgendosi all'amico.  
>"Si, un gentile lascito di James" rispose il moro sconsolato all'idea di vedere il suo più caro amico e la sua neo ragazza rischiare l'osso del collo con uno strumento di dubbia efficacia.<br>"Magnifico!" disse il giovane Malfoy. "Prepariamoci per andare a lezione così non desteremo sospetti. Questo pomeriggio organizzeremo il tutto" aggiunse.  
>"Perfetto, capo" rispose la rossa facendo un cenno marziale e riuscendo a far comparire per un momento sul viso del giovane un sorriso sincero: una vittoria non da poco visto la nottata appena passata.<br>I ragazzi trascorsero le ore pomeridiane in biblioteca facendo ricerche sulla Giratempo incriminata e per l'ora di cena il piano era stato delineato nei minimi dettagli.  
>Handy avrebbe voluto usare l'oggetto magico da solo ma la sorella era stata irremovibile: avrebbero avvolto insieme la catenina intorno al collo come già in passato avevano dovuto fare due amici fraterni.<br>La McGranitt dopo cena restò come di consueto nel suo studio fino alle undici poi si incamminò verso la sua stanza. Diede un leggero colpo di bacchetta alla porta aprendola ma delle urla terribili attirarono la sua attenzione verso il fondo del corridoio. Sentì come uno strano movimento d'aria alle sue spalle ma voltandosi non vide altro che la camera buia. Si incamminò spedita verso la tempesta con la bacchetta in pugno ma la scena che le si parò davanti la lasciò sbigottita: Fred e Al si fronteggiavano e sembravano in procinto di venire alle mani mentre tre ragazze, di cui una in lacrime, cercavano inutilmente di riportarli alla calma.  
>"Cosa sta succedendo?".<br>I due ragazzi si bloccarono fissando muti la professoressa con aria colpevole.  
>"Nulla. Solo che questa serpe mi ha insultato dicendo che battere Grifondoro alla prossima partita sarà uno scherzo visto quello che è successo con Corvonero" disse Fred cercando di sembrare il più verosimile possibile.<br>"Signor Potter, Signor Weasley, sono sconvolta dal vostro comportamento. Mentre i vostri amici passano ore terribili voi litigate come stupidi troll per una partita di Quidditch. In quanto a voi signorine circolate per il castello quando non è consentito. 100 punti in meno a tutte e due le case e tornate nei vostri alloggi a meditare sulle vostre azioni".  
>"Sì, signora Preside", dissero i due con aria quasi angelica.<br>Si avviarono tutti verso il settimo piano mentre Alice, forse troppo presa dalla parte o immaginando i rimbrotti del padre, sembrava incapace di smettere di piangere.  
>"Sono riusciti ad entrare" chiese Leni correndogli incontro mentre oltrepassavano la porta segreta.<br>"Sì, sono dentro" disse Al appoggiando sul tavolo la mappa e sorridendo felice alla sua bella serpe.  
>La preside entrò in camera sospirando. Il grande specchio dalla bella cornice in legno intarsiato le rimandò l'immagine di una donna fiera ma molto stanca.<br>"Oh Albus, come avrei bisogno di un tuo consiglio in questo momento" pensò incamminandosi verso il bel paravento cinese laccato, su cui spiccavano due meravigliose fenici in oro nell'attimo di involarsi verso un cielo nero trapuntato di stelle.  
>"Poveri noi sta venendo da questa parte" sussurrò piano Lily calpestando un piede ad Handy che trattenne a stento un urlo di dolore.<br>"Te lo avevo detto che era una pessima idea nascondersi qui dietro" rispose il ragazzo con un filo di voce.  
>Strisciando lungo il muro si allontanarono appena in tempo dal loro riparo di fortuna. Rimasero pigiati a lato della grande finestra da cui un tempo l'anziana donna aveva assistito alle prime schermaglie fra i loro padri intenti a esibire la propria destrezza su un manico di scopa.<br>Il pesante vestito blu, strascicato sul pavimento, lasciò presto il posto ad una morbida camicia da notte panna abbellita da ricami dorati sui polsi e al petto. La preside, dopo essere uscita da dietro ai pannelli, si era diretta verso un piccolo tavolino dalle lucide gambe bombate su cui stavano un piccolo catino e una brocca di acqua. Si era seduta sullo sgabello posizionando meglio lo specchio basculante del secretaire. Aveva tolto il prezioso ciondolo dal collo posandolo nel vecchio svuota tasche in pelle di drago e sciolti i capelli aveva cominciato a spazzolarli con delicatezza. Li aveva quindi raccolti in una treccia morbida ed aveva infilato una candida cuffia avendo cura di stringerla bene intorno alla testa con il bel fiocco rosso e oro.  
>"Hai visto" bisbigliò Lily tirando la giacca della divisa del ragazzo.<br>"Sì" rispose svelto quello. "Appena dorme è nostro" aggiunse mormorando Handy.  
>Solo dopo mezzanotte l'anziana donna si coricò lasciandosi rapire da un meritato sonno ristoratore.<br>I due ragazzi aspettarono di sentire il respiro diventare pesante prima di muoversi dal loro nascondiglio. La luna ormai quasi piena rifletteva sul piccolo specchio indicando la strada per realizzare il loro desiderio.  
>Si mossero con passi lievi cercando di assomigliare il più possibile all'animagus presente nella stanza. Un piccolo braccio comparve all'improvviso dal nulla davanti al tavolino per scomparire immediatamente seguito da un flebile luccichio di cristalli.<br>"Andiamo" disse Handy posandole le labbra vicino all'orecchio.  
>"Sì" rispose la ragazza sentendo uno strano solletichio sul collo.<br>"Grazie!" pensò il ragazzo guardando con affetto la preside profondamente addormentata, "è solo un prestito, spero di poterglielo restituire al più presto".  
>Si avvicinarono guardinghi alla porta: "Alohomora" pronunciò Lily trascinando verso l'esterno Handir che sembrava ipnotizzato dalla figura dormiente dall'altro lato della stanza.<br>Corsero a perdifiato fino all'arazzo di "Barnaba il Babbeo bastonato dai Troll" e cominciarono a camminare avanti e indietro per tre volte facendo comparire sul muro di fronte la porta della Stanza delle Necessità. Trovarono un bel fuoco caldo ad attenderli con otto comode poltrone disposte a semicerchio intorno al caminetto, alcune già occupate dai rispettivi proprietari.  
>Fred e Roxanne stavano discutendo animatamente con i due neo fidanzati sul metodo migliore per celare la scomparsa dei gemelli nel caso non fossero tornati in tempo prima delle lezioni.<br>Hope e Alice rileggevano attentamente un vecchio libro dalle pesante copertina amaranto in cui avevano trovato una descrizione particolareggiata della Giratempo di Silente. C'era anche una vecchia foto del giorno in cui era stato donato il prezioso oggetto dalla quale un giovane Albus sorrideva stringendo la mano ad un già vecchissimo Oris. I due sembravano molto felici e ad un tratto il preside sembrò ammiccare divertito alle due ragazze.  
>L'arrivo dei valorosi ladri portò il silenzio nella riunione.<br>"Ci siete riusciti!" disse Leni buttando le braccia al collo del fratello.  
>"Tutto bene. A parte un quasi spogliarello della McGranitt che mi sarei volentieri risparmiato" disse Handy strizzando l'occhiolino a un Fred quasi sconvolto e mostrando orgoglioso il bottino agli amici.<br>"Allora andiamo" gli ribatté la gemella con entusiasmo.  
>"Sì, è proprio ora di andare" rispose lui sorridendole.<br>"Abbiamo calcolato che tornando indietro nel tempo di circa 48 ore dovreste intercettare i cioccolatini e forse capire chi sia stato a manometterli" disse Hope sicura.  
>"Mi sembra un'ottima idea. Sono ansioso di fare la conoscenza della persona che ha causato tutto questo" disse Handy con uno sguardo di fuoco.<br>"Dovete semplicemente infilare la collana intorno al collo e girare la clessidra per 48 volte" spiegò timidamente Alice cercando di non far trapelare la sua ansia per quello che stava accadendo.  
>Leni andò verso Al. "Posso parlarti un momento" disse piano.<br>"Certo" rispose il ragazzo seguendola in disparte.  
>"Promettimi che se non dovessi tornare ti prenderai cura di mia nonna. Lo so che sembra un Dorsorugoso in gabbia ma in realtà ha sofferto molto e non voglio saperla sola".<br>"Lo prometto" annuì il moro.  
>"Promettimi anche che ti occuperai dei miei genitori. Fa che siano sepolti uno accanto all'altra nella nostra tomba di famiglia. Un'ultima cosa: che gli vengano sempre deposti candidi gigli e vivaci tulipani gialli e rossi. Sono i loro fiori preferiti".<br>"Basta, non dire queste cose" disse il giovane voltando il viso verso il buio della stanza e irrigidendo violentemente le spalle.  
>"Ti prego Al, promettimelo".<br>"Te lo prometto" disse lui costringendosi a guardarla. "Comunque non succederà nulla di tutto questo, domani mattina andremo a lezione insieme come sempre e i tuoi genitori potranno dedicarsi alla cattura del pazzo che ha cercato di ucciderli" disse perentorio.  
>"Lo spero" sorrise lei, "così potremo finire anche il discorso che abbiamo iniziato ieri sera. Sono stata una sciocca ad aver aspettato così a lungo".<br>Al la strinse fin quasi a toglierle il respiro mentre occhi curiosi li fissavano.  
>Fred diede un pugno amichevole sulla spalla del primogenito intimandogli: "Ci vediamo presto!".<br>"Puoi contarci" rispose l'altro notando che per la prima volta il rosso non sembrava aver voglia di ridere.  
>"Cerca di non metterti nei guai senza di me" disse Lily abbracciandolo veloce come se fosse incandescente.<br>Handy la guardò per un momento sbalordito: se non l'avesse conosciuta bene avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto gli occhi della rossa velarsi di lacrime.  
>Seguirono varie pacche sulle spalle e abbracci fraterni.<br>Alice aveva ricominciato a piangere sommessamente e cercava inutilmente di nascondere il viso dietro al pesante tomo.  
>I giovani Malfoy si prepararono stringendosi l'uno all'altra al centro del cerchio degli amici.<br>Presero il ciondolo e delicatamente fecero passare la sottile catenina platinata intorno ai loro colli. Poi Handy cominciò a far ruotare la parte superiore della clessidra contando ad alta voce: "1, 2, 3, 4".  
>Mentre il conteggio continuava, dal libro che Alice teneva ora contro il petto cadde un foglietto.<br>"22, 23, 24, 25".  
>La ragazza si abbassò a raccoglierlo, lo aprì e lesse: "ERRATA CORRIGE. A pagina 55, in riferimento alla Giratempo del professor Silente, è scritto che ogni giro della clessidra corrisponde ad un'ora di tempo; il professor Inventer ci ha personalmente segnalato che ogni rotazione corrisponde invece a 6 mesi. Ci scusiamo con i gentili lettori per l'inconveniente che verrà corretto nelle edizioni successive. Cordialmente Lucian Chartaceum".<br>"45, 46, 47".  
>La voce della giovane ruppe il silenzio: "Noooo! Fermatevi!" gridò.<br>Handy la guardò basito mentre pronunciava "48" appena prima di sparire nel nulla insieme alla sorella.  
>Tutti si voltarono verso la mora che tremava come se un basilisco fosse entrato nella stanza.<br>"Cosa succede?" chiesero ancora sbalorditi dalla sparizione appena avvenuta.  
>Lei incapace di proferire parola porse il foglietto a Roxanne che lesse meccanicamente ad alta voce.<br>I ragazzi si guardarono sconvolti mentre realizzavano quello che era appena successo.  
>Hope interruppe il silenzio dei loro pensieri: "Poveri noi, sono tornati indietro di 24 anni!" disse, dimostrando ancora una volta a tutti la sua rapidità nel calcolo matematico.<p> 


	8. Piano B

Capitolo 8 – Piano B

"Leni?".  
>"Sono qui" rispose la ragazza allungando la mano alla ricerca del fratello.<br>"Stai bene?" chiese lui preoccupato reggendola sotto il gomito.  
>"Sì, ho solo un gran mal di testa. Come dopo l'ora di Legilimanzia. Dove siamo?" rispose preoccupata.<br>"Penso nella Stanza delle Necessità. Ci vorrebbero un po' di luce e di calore" disse il ragazzo ad alta voce facendo comparire dal nulla un grande camino con un bel fuoco scoppiettante.  
>"Ce l'abbiamo fatta!" urlò la ragazza gettandogli le braccia al collo!<br>"Sembra proprio di sì" le rispose sorridendo felice, "ora non ci resta che andare fuori dai cancelli e smaterializzarci a Mielandia. Ci nasconderemo nel magazzino così potremo vedere tutte le fasi di preparazione dei cioccolatini e se saremo fortunati capire chi è la canaglia che li ha avvelenati".  
>"Perfetto. I corridoi a quest'ora saranno deserti perché tutti dovrebbero essere nelle rispettive sale comuni e non dovrebbe esserci il rischio di incontrare qualcuno creando paradossi temporali".<br>Aprirono delicatamente la porta, dall'arazzo di fronte Barnaba il Babbeo, tenendo fede al suo nome, li salutò con la mano dimenticandosi per un attimo di difendersi dalle bastonate e prendendone una più sonora del solito dritta sulla testa. Il corridoio era effettivamente deserto e fiocamente illuminato dalle torce. Si incamminarono con passo deciso; erano quasi arrivati alle scale quando sentirono alle loro spalle un impercettibile spostamento d'aria.  
>"Bene Signori, vedo che ci stiamo dedicando ad una romantica passeggiata notturna. Mi scuso di aver interrotto le loro, sicuramente importantissime, attività ma temo di dovervi chiedere di girarvi" disse una voce sibilando sottile.<br>I ragazzi rimasero impietriti senza riuscire a riconoscere chi li aveva intercettati. Si guardarono con la coda dell'occhio indecisi sul da farsi: la fuga era da escludere per cui si voltarono all'unisono con il cuore tamburellante nel petto.  
>Quando realizzarono chi avevano di fronte per poco il sangue non si gelò nelle vene.<br>Handy fu il primo a reagire. "Ci scusi professor Piton" disse con aria contrita, "ma mia sorella ed io ci siamo trasferiti oggi e non riesce a ricordare la strada per il sotterraneo".  
>Il professore alzò un sopracciglio imitando perfettamente la caricatura che ne faceva Draco. I racconti su quell'uomo non esageravano, incuteva rispetto anche stando semplicemente immobile, lo sguardo nero e profondo simile a quello di uno squalo.<br>"Sicuramente non al settimo piano. Accompagnerò io stesso la signorina mentre lei può proseguire verso il suo dormitorio, sempre che si ricordi dov'è. Le consiglio anche vivamente di riposare visto che se intuisco bene siete dell'ultimo anno e domani la prima lezione sarà Pozioni Avanzate. Non vorrei dover privare la casa dei coraggiosi di qualche prezioso punto per colpa sua".  
>"La ringrazio professore" disse il giovane incamminandosi lungo il corridoio e voltandosi più volte verso la sorella che lasciata in balia dell'austero insegnante gli lanciava sguardi di fuoco.<br>"Andiamo signorina e cerchi di imparare velocemente la strada" disse in tono asciutto scendendo velocemente le scale.  
>Leni lo seguì silenziosa inciampando un paio di volte nei gradini tanto era intenta a capire che cosa diavolo stesse succedendo. Arrivati davanti alla porta del sotterraneo Piton formulò la parola d'ordine e le fece cenno di entrare; la stava già lasciando quando si voltò di colpo pensoso: "Non mi ha detto il suo nome".<br>A Leni quasi venne un infarto, non poteva certo dire Malfoy. La sua memoria le venne in aiuto tirando fuori chissà come il nome che usava da piccola quando, giocando con sua mamma, immaginava di essere una avventuriera di terre lontane.  
>"Mi chiamo Flamyò" disse cercando di sembrare il più sicura possibile.<br>"Di origine francese immagino", disse l'uomo con evidente disgusto; "come se in questi giorni non ne avessimo in giro già abbastanza", concluse avviandosi finalmente verso la sua camera.  
>Leni entrò nella sala comune come se si aspettasse di dover combattere contro un intero esercito di Dissennatori ma quello che trovò fu peggio.<br>"Bene, a quanto pare abbiamo un essere della notte" disse ghignando un Draco quattordicenne mentre, mollemente sprofondato nella poltrona davanti al caminetto, rigirava la bacchetta in una mano.  
>"Già, forse è un vampiro" gli rispose di rimando Tiger dal divano; "da come è pallida si direbbe che non mangi da giorni" aggiunse Goyle ridendo sfacciatamente da solo alla battuta.<br>Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo: "Cosa avresti da dire sui pallidi?" gli chiese.  
>"No, niente, naturalmente" rispose l'altro rosso per l'imbarazzo.<br>"Ebbene tu saresti?" chiese infine il biondo rivolgendosi alla ragazza come se fosse un pezzo di mobilia ad un'asta.  
>"Leni Flamyò" rispose lei ormai decisamente sconvolta da quello che le stava succedendo.<br>"Flamyò?" aggiunse il principe delle serpi arricciando il naso con disgusto, "mai sentito".  
>"Io andrei a dormire" rispose veloce lei indietreggiando verso le scale del dormitorio femminile.<br>"Con calma mia cara" rispose suo padre alzandosi dalla poltrona e avvicinando il viso alla sua faccia, "non avere così fretta. Perché non rimani a farci compagnia e ci racconti le tue misteriose origini" disse schiacciando l'occhiolino ai due compari.  
>Leni che risentiva ancora del viaggio temporale si sentì quasi svenire: non poteva crederci ma suo padre era l'essere più odioso che avesse mai conosciuto, lo avrebbe volentieri schiantato all'istante.<br>In quella si aprì la porta del dormitorio femminile ed una giovanissima Daphne comparve sulle scale.  
>"Cosa succede?" chiese a Draco che conosceva fin da bambina avendone da sempre frequentato la casa con i genitori.<br>"Nulla Daph. Torna a letto. Stiamo solo facendo conoscenza con questa deliziosa signorina".  
>Leni guardò la ragazzina come un marinaio che vede finalmente la terra dopo un secolo di estenuante navigazione. Salì i gradini veloce arrivandole accanto. "Ciao, sono Leni e mi sono appena trasferita con mio fratello, purtroppo siamo arrivati molto tardi e non mi hanno assegnato una stanza" disse senza quasi respirare.<br>"Non ci sono problemi, se vuoi in camera mia c'è un letto libero" rispose la mora gentile.  
>"Sarebbe fantastico!".<br>"Il tuo baule non c'è?" chiese la futura signora Weasley guardandosi attorno perplessa.  
>"Purtroppo non è ancora arrivato" rispose pronta la bionda.<br>"Magari possiede solo quello che indossa" sentì dire da suo padre in fondo alle scale mentre ridendo batteva le mani in segno di intesa ai due compari.  
>Sì, decisamente avrebbe voluto schiantarlo.<br>La giovane la accompagnò nella stanza mostrandole l'armadio e la posizione del bagno: era veramente una creatura dai modi gentili, si capiva facilmente perché suo zio non se la fosse fatta scappare.

Aveva sentito per caso la storia di come era sbocciato l'amore fra i due sangue puro perché il racconto implicava ricordi poco felici per suo padre.  
>Ron, ormai da qualche mese giovane e impettito apprendista Auror, aveva assistito a numerosi interrogatori dei seguaci del defunto Lord Voldemort.<br>Quasi tutte le famiglie di sangue puro erano state chiamate a deporre davanti al Wizengamot in quella che sarebbe passata alla storia come la Grande Inquisizione. Malgrado si tentasse di mantenere un giudizio non di parte, davanti ai racconti di alcuni orrori era veramente difficile rimanere imparziali.  
>In particolare il procedimento a carico di Lucius Malfoy era stato quanto mai drammatico. Il capostipite dell'antica casata non sembrava per niente pentito dei suoi trascorsi ed era anzi fermamente convinto della sua superiorità di nascita. La moglie aveva cercato più volte di farlo ragionare ma lui sembrava preda di una febbrile pazzia, cosa che gli aveva assicurato un posto d'onore nel reparto psichiatrico di Azkaban.<br>Draco e la madre erano usciti da quella esperienza semplicemente distrutti.  
>Anche la famiglia Greengrass non era sfuggita al destino comune. I genitori erano morti nell'ultima battaglia a Hogwarts svelando chiaramente per chi avessero parteggiato e avevano lasciato le due giovani figlie con un notevole patrimonio ed una spettrale solitudine: erano come appestate.<br>Ron aveva osservato a lungo quelle ragazze ascoltare sconvolte le testimonianze contro i genitori. La sentenza era stata semplice: parte delle sostanze delle due giovani sarebbero andate come risarcimento alle vittime di quella follia mentre loro, non essendo direttamente coinvolte negli eventi, erano libere di tornare alla loro vita.  
>Astoria si era alzata dal banco in legno avviandosi a capo chino verso l'uscita quando una voce sottile ma decisa aveva increspato l'aria.<br>Daphne stava in piedi davanti ai membri del tribunale, con le mani intrecciate sul petto e lo sguardo velato di lacrime: "Purtroppo non posso riparare ai torti fatti dalla mia famiglia se non in parte con dei freddi denari, ma, vi prego, permettetemi di riavere le spoglie dei miei genitori per seppellirle in un luogo sicuro così che anche noi si possa almeno godere del conforto di saperli vicini".  
>Il silenzio era calato sull'assemblea, a nessuno era venuto in mente che in fondo quei folli erano pur sempre padri e madri che avevano allevato, almeno in alcuni casi, persone degne.<br>Il giovane Auror rimase colpito dalla semplice forza di quella richiesta e il destino volle che gli fosse affidato il compito di assicurarsi che venisse esaudita.  
>Quando era arrivato con la carrozza funebre davanti all'antico maniero era rimasto meravigliato da quanto fosse riccamente decorato. Non sembrava però esserci più vita in quella dimora. Suonò al campanello aspettandosi di veder comparire un fantasma; invece comparve un vecchissimo elfo domestico che lo fece accomodare in attesa dell'arrivo delle ragazze.<br>Arrivarono le donne accompagnate dalla loro vecchia balia. Erano completamente vestite di nero e si trovò suo malgrado a pensare quanto fosse bella la maggiore delle sorelle Greengrass.  
>Astoria lo trattò con freddezza andandosene subito con la balia ad ordinare ai domestici di prelevare i corpi per adagiarli nella tomba di famiglia all'interno del grande parco.<br>Il rosso, il cui imbarazzo era ben evidente dalle variegate sfumature delle sue orecchie, fece per partire avendo adempiuto al suo compito quando improvvisamente si trovò fra le braccia Daphne piangente.  
>"Grazie, grazie" gli disse piano.<br>L'uomo si trovò imbarazzato a quel contatto intimo inaspettato ma sentì dentro di sé che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di farle del male.  
>La cosa nel giro di due anni portò ad un gioioso matrimonio a cui Astoria non partecipò, adducendo impegni inderogabili all'estero.<br>Narcissa si era invece presentata, ma non aveva mancato di commentare negativamente tutto, dai fiori alla torta. Dopo qualche mese era arrivata la piccola Hope a rallegrare con il suo visino paffuto e gli occhi vispi la nuova famiglia.

Handy aveva tentato invano di convincere la signora grassa a farlo entrare ma quella sembrava sorda alle sue suppliche; era ormai rassegnato a passare la notte in corridoio quando da dietro l'angolo sbucarono Fred e George Weasley di ritorno dall'ultima missione notturna.  
>"Ehi, cosa ti è successo?" chiesero i due.<br>"Ciao! Sono nuovo e questa gentile signora non sembra intenzionata a farmi passare" rispose il riccio sorridendo amichevole.  
>"Non ti preoccupare, alla megera pensiamo noi" dissero stringendogli la mano.<br>I tre varcarono la soglia della sala comune trovando due ragazzi intenti a discutere animatamente.  
>"Ron, non so più come farti capire che lui non è contento di essere stato iscritto al torneo e di dover rischiare la vita con delle stupide prove" spiegava seria una giovane Hermione, cercando di convincere il rosso che Harry non voleva affatto essere al centro dell'attenzione.<br>"Cosa succede?" chiese Fred andando ad accomodarsi sul bracciolo destro del divano.  
>"Pare che qualcuno soffra di invidia" rispose George sedendosi su quello sinistro.<br>"Lasciatemi stare" intimò Ron piccato mentre i due lo fissavano ridendo.  
>"A proposito, abbiamo recuperato un Grifone disperso" dissero indicando Handy che, nascosto dal buio, non era ancora stato notato dai due litiganti.<br>Hermione, accortasi del ragazzo, si era educatamente alzata, raggiungendolo velocemente per stringergli la mano.  
>"Piacere, io mi chiamo Hermione" disse la riccia sfoderando un meraviglioso sorriso di benvenuto.<br>"Pi…acere. Io mi chiamo Handy" rispose il figlio senza accennare a liberarle le dita.  
>Anche Ron si era nel frattempo avvicinato per presentarsi e gli aveva scherzosamente sussurrato: "Temo che la mano le serva".<br>"Scusami" rispose Handy imbarazzato.  
>"Non ti preoccupare" rispose lei ancora più imbarazzata; quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa di familiare.<br>Il nuovo arrivato fu subissato di domande a cui cercò di rispondere coerentemente senza contraddizioni.  
>"Bene Handy" disse Fred. "Sei veramente fortunato! C'è un bel letto che ti aspetta nella nostra stanza".<br>"Fantastico" rispose il giovane poco convinto; gli scherzi notturni dei due gemelli ai compagni erano ormai leggenda e per questo nessuno si azzardava a stare in camera con loro. Lo sapeva bene quel povero ragazzo del terzo anno che si era svegliato a mezz'aria fra il letto e il soffitto dopo essere stato scelto come collaudatore involontario della nuova pozione antigravità. Il giovane Malfoy si coricò terrorizzato da quello che gli sarebbe potuto succedere ma la stanchezza delle giornate precedenti ebbe il sopravvento e si addormentò immediatamente cullato dal russare ritmico dei due rossi.  
>Il mattino successivo rinfrancato dalla bella dormita si avviò a far colazione chiacchierando allegramente con i nuovi amici a cui si erano aggiunti un pensieroso Harry, preoccupato per la prima sfida del Torneo Tre Maghi, e una spumeggiante Ginny: Lily era veramente identica a sua madre.<br>Appena entrato nella sala comune venne strattonato da un lato del portone da una Leni furiosa.  
>"Finalmente! Dormito bene?" gli chiese in tono ironico.<br>"Sì, grazie e tu?" rispose lui timidamente sapendo bene che la faccia della sorella non prometteva nulla di buono.  
>"Magnificamente! Adoro prima essere mollata nelle grinfie di un vecchio pazzo e poi dovermi trattenere a stento dal fare una maledizione senza perdono a mio padre. Se non fosse stato per zia Daphne a quest'ora sarebbe in infermeria" disse inviperita la giovane.<br>"Cosa?" chiese lui basito non capendo perché la sorella volesse far fuori l'amato genitore.  
>"Lo sai che è il ragazzino più odioso che io abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di conoscere?" aggiunse lei sospirando.<br>"Mamma invece è fantastica" disse lui sorridendo, "anche Ron, Harry, Ginny, George e Fred. Sai zio George insieme al fratello è incontenibile, adesso capisco cosa intendesse mamma dicendo che dopo la morte di Fred si era molto calmato".  
>"Beh, mi dispiace interrompere questa tua meravigliosa rimpatriata familiare ma vorrei capire cosa diavolo sta succedendo e come abbiamo fatto a ritrovarci qui" disse alzando un po' troppo la voce e facendo voltare verso di loro gli astanti ancora assonnati.<br>"Non urlare" le disse il fratello cercando di calmarla, "nel pomeriggio andremo in biblioteca a cercare il libro della Giratempo e vedremo di capirci qualcosa. Nel frattempo cerchiamo di comportarci nel modo più disinvolto possibile".  
>"Va bene" disse lei sbuffando "tra l'altro quell'angioletto di papà mi ha fatto un interrogatorio di terzo grado sulle mie origini; gli ho detto che il nostro cognome è Flamyò per cui cerca di ricordartelo".<br>"Flamyò? Ma da dove te lo sei inventato?".  
>"Beh, se non ti sta bene fai richiesta per cambiare il cognome" disse lei stizzita. Il ragazzo fece cenno di no con le mani, doveva proprio aver passato una brutta nottata.<br>La professoressa McGranitt notò i due giovani che stavano discutendo animatamente e si girò verso il professore di pozioni alla sua destra: "Severus chi sono quei due che parlano nell'angolo?".  
>"I gemelli Flamyò" rispose lui annoiato, "si sono trasferiti ieri, li ho trovati questa notte che cercavano inutilmente la strada per il dormitorio".<br>"Capisco. Strano, Albus non me ne ha parlato. Con il via vai di questi giorni e quello che è successo con Potter se ne sarà dimenticato".  
>"Già, a quanto pare il signor Potter sembra volerci rallegrare ogni anno con qualche performance diversa. Ormai questa scuola è diventata peggio di un porto di mare" rispose l'uomo evidentemente infastidito; inconsapevole di aver appena dato ufficialmente il benvenuto ai gemelli Flamyò.<br>La mattinata di lezioni passò abbastanza tranquilla malgrado il professor Piton avesse cercato di mettere in tutti i modi in difficoltà i due nuovi arrivati e la professoressa McGranitt continuasse a fissarli pensierosa.  
>Si avviarono verso la sala grande per il pranzo mentre Handy presentava la sorella a tutti i nuovi amici che via via incontravano sulla loro strada. Era arrivato solo da dodici ore ed era già il re della festa.<br>Leni era di umore tutt'altro che allegro: solo la vista di Daphne che la chiamava al tavolo dei Serpeverde le fece tornare un poco il sorriso. Salutò i Grifoni e si avviò verso la ragazza cercando di evitare con lo sguardo Draco e i suoi bravi che la fissavano parlottando fra loro.  
>Handy aveva preso posto davanti a sua madre; era proprio bella, pensò, con quel sorriso così dolce che lo aveva consolato tante volte. Mangiava fra Harry e Ron ripassando qualcosa su un vecchio libro appoggiato accanto al piatto. Alzò lo sguardo imbarazzata accorgendosi del giovane che la fissava imbambolato da qualche minuto. "Tutto bene?" chiese arrossendo.<br>"Sì, grazie" rispose lui rimettendosi a mangiare sotto lo sguardo divertito di Harry e quello evidentemente scocciato di Ron.  
>Luna aveva osservato seria tutta la scena dal tavolo dei Corvonero poi con aria assente si era alzata e si era fermata ad osservare la testa del nuovo arrivato come una palla di cristallo: "Tu ed Hermione avete il colore dei capelli identico e anche gli stessi occhi".<br>Adorabile zia Luna, non le sfuggiva proprio niente, pensò Handy sorridendo fra sé.  
>"E' vero!" aggiunse Ginny entusiasta: "Chissà quante altre cose avete in comune" aggiunse sorniona.<br>Handy ebbe la spiacevole sensazione che sua zia stesse cercando di fidanzarlo con sua madre, e così si alzò di scatto, quasi scappando dal tavolo, adducendo un importantissimo impegno di cui si era scordato.  
>Leni che lo aveva visto fuggire dalla sala lo aveva seguito preoccupata, non abbastanza velocemente però da evitare il commento del suo compagno preferito: "Poverina, si vede che è abituata a dover mangiare molto poco" disse Draco scatenando l'ilarità dei convitati; tranne quella di una Daphne ormai veramente arrabbiata.<br>Raggiunse il fratello nel corridoio: "Handy, perché scappi?".  
>Il ragazzo si fermò. "Non sto scappando, è che quella pazza di zia Ginny si comporta come se io e mamma dovessimo fidanzarci" disse lui sconvolto.<br>Leni rimase in silenzio un attimo poi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata: "Allora i racconti di mamma sui tentativi della zia di appiopparle un fidanzato erano veri".  
>"Già, pare proprio di sì" disse lui rilassandosi un poco.<br>"Visto che grazie al tuo fascino irresistibile abbiamo dovuto saltare il pranzo approfittiamone per andare subito in biblioteca a cercare il libro" disse Leni incamminandosi e trascinandolo per un braccio.  
>Trovarono con discreta facilità il libro che cercavano. La copertina amaranto era nuova come se fosse appena stato pubblicato; scorrendo le pagine scoprirono anche il famigerato biglietto e capirono finalmente il perché della loro situazione.<br>Trovarono anche all'interno una tavola, che doveva essere andata perduta negli anni, con i disegni originali della Giratempo fatti dal signor Oris in persona. Appresero così che le due basi rotonde in oro della clessidra in realtà erano incise in modo da consentire una ulteriore divisione temporale in giorni e ore; insomma, usandolo bene poteva essere un marchingegno molto preciso.  
>"Guarda se dovevamo usare un libro con solo metà delle spiegazioni e quelle poche pure sbagliate" disse Handy dondolandosi in bilico sulle gambe posteriori della sedia e rischiando di spaccarsi l'osso del collo.<br>"E adesso cosa facciamo?" chiese la sorella cercando invano di tenerlo con i piedi per terra.  
>"Passiamo al piano B" disse lui sicuro.<br>"E sarebbe di grazia?" chiese lei preoccupata.  
>"Facciamo piangere Piton" chiosò lui con un sorriso beffardo.<p>


	9. Exsuscitatio

Capitolo 9 – Exsuscitatio

Restarono in biblioteca circa un'ora discutendo sul da farsi; Handy voleva ottenere le lacrime di Piton mentre Leni pensava che sarebbe stato meglio usare correttamente la clessidra e tornare a casa in tempo per fermare i genitori. Stavano ancora dibattendo nei corridoi dell'antico chiostro quando videro i ragazzi ammassarsi con urla e schiamazzi attorno all'albero situato a un lato del giardino.  
>Si avvicinarono incuriositi giusto in tempo per scorgere una accigliata Minerva ritrasformare un candido furetto nel loro padre, interrompendo la lezione speciale di Alastor "Malocchio" Moody.<br>La ragazza cominciò senza accorgersi a battere le mani divertita. "Leni, cosa fai? Sei forse impazzita? Ti ricordo che quello è papà" gli sussurrò il fratello in un orecchio.  
>"Sì, hai ragione, ma come vorrei avere una macchina fotografica" aggiunse lei senza poter smettere di ridere mentre vedeva il genitore darsela a gambe inveendo contro l'anziano Auror e promettendo vendetta.<br>Handy alzò gli occhi al cielo, le cose cominciavano a mettersi male.  
>La professoressa McGranitt sparpagliò la piccola folla e davanti ai gemelli comparve Cedric Diggory nella sua gioiosa vivacità.<br>Leni smise subito di ridere. Era atroce vedere il campione di Tassorosso scherzare felice con gli amici sapendo che molto presto un essere immondo avrebbe orribilmente spento la sua luce. Cedric, forse sentendosi osservato, si girò e le regalò un meraviglioso sorriso. Alla ragazza mancò la terra sotto i piedi. Il fratello accortosi del turbamento la sostenne accompagnandola al sicuro verso una delle arcate e facendola sedere con la schiena appoggiata alle colonnette. La giovane Serpeverde nascose il viso fra le mani.  
>"Calmati, non fare così" le sussurrava lui dolcemente accarezzandole la testa.<br>"Morirà, lo sai, e zio Harry va in giro con quel pazzo di Barty Crouch Jr. travestito che lo porterà da Lui".  
>"Lo so, purtroppo non possiamo fare niente per cambiare le cose, dobbiamo solo cercare di andarcene con quello di cui abbiamo bisogno il più in fretta possibile".<br>In quella passarono Ron ed Hermione; il rosso ancora imbronciato e alle prese con le sue dispute interiori riguardo all'amico più caro.  
>"Cosa è successo?" chiese la quattordicenne preoccupata nel vedere la bionda così disperata.<br>Leni a sentire quella voce senza quasi rendersene conto le andò incontro abbracciandola.  
>La madre stupefatta rimase qualche secondo con le braccia lungo i fianchi prima di cingerla confortandola.<br>"Scusami. Penserai che sono una pazza".  
>"Per niente, anzi se hai voglia di parlare con qualcuno io sono disponibile" le rispose gentile, "conosco un sistema sicuro per risollevarti il morale: una bella cioccolata calda e qualche biscotto di uvetta e zenzero, sai sono i miei preferiti!" aggiunse la riccia sorridendo.<br>"Lo so. Volevo dire: hai ragione" le rispose imbarazzata; se solo avesse potuto rivelarle quanti biscotti allo zenzero le aveva già dovuto preparare!  
>La sala comune dei Grifoni si trasformò presto in un profumato Chocolate Party; tutti sembravano intenzionati a raccontare la loro versione della meravigliosa trasformazione del giovane Malfoy nel più vivace Mustelide mai apparso a scuola. Con grande sorpresa dei compagni e sconcerto di Handy quella che sembrava divertirsi di più a quei racconti era l'infiltrata Serpeverde che esplodeva in sonore risate, come il fratello le aveva visto fare raramente.<br>Se lo avesse saputo suo padre probabilmente gli sarebbe venuto un colpo.  
>Arrivò la sera e dopo una cena oltremodo frugale, vista l'abbuffata generale del pomeriggio, ognuno si apprestò a tornare nel proprio dormitorio.<br>"Domani o troverò il modo per prendere le lacrime o ti porterò comunque via di qui" disse il fratello salutandola.  
>"Grazie. Andrò a vedere come sta il nostro peloso genitore" disse lei avviandosi verso il sotterraneo.<br>"Se puoi non scagliargli nessuna maledizione. Cerca di non vederlo per come è adesso ma per come è diventato, anche perché non so tu, ma io ci terrei a venire al mondo" disse lui strizzandole l'occhiolino.  
>Leni si avviò saltellando per le scale rinfrancata dal pomeriggio e pronta a seppellire l'ascia di guerra con l'adorato padre. Entrò in sala comune e dovette subito ricredersi.<br>Draco girava intorno alle poltrone come una tigre in gabbia mentre Tiger e Goyle lo fissavano silenziosi.  
>Pansy Parkinson sbuffava limandosi le unghie aspettando che il biondo si placasse mentre Daphne cercava inutilmente di farlo ragionare. Alla comparsa della ragazza la strana compagnia si voltò di scatto; Daphne con un sorriso sincero, gli altri con occhi di fuoco.<br>"Bene, a quanto pare anche le serpi più infide prima o poi tornano alla tana" disse il padre con uno sguardo tutt'altro che benevolo.  
>Leni si impose di ignorarlo e si avviò verso le scale del dormitorio femminile ma lui veloce le si parò di fronte.<br>"A quanto pare preferisci di gran lunga la compagnia degli amici di tuo fratello piuttosto che la nostra" le sibilò a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
>"Spostati" rispose lei in tono perentorio.<br>"Altrimenti cosa fai? Ti metti ancora a piangere?" replicò lui imitando una faccia quanto mai contrita e strofinandosi energicamente gli occhi, così facendo scoppiare in una sonora risata tutti gli astanti tranne una Daphne ormai sconfortata: quei due non riuscivano proprio ad andare d'accordo.  
>"Sei solo uno stupido ragazzino viziato" gli sputò in faccia con disgusto.<br>"A chi hai dato dello stupido?" disse lui con occhi feroci.  
>"A te che non riconosceresti nemmeno tua figlia se te la ritrovassi di fronte" si sentì dire senza potersi fermare. Cosa aveva combinato?<br>"Che diavolo vai blaterando?" rispose lui sconcertato.  
>"E' vero! Ha il tuo stesso colore di capelli e di occhi " aggiunse Goyle ridendo a crepapelle: "potrebbe essere tua figlia".<br>Pansy Parkinson capendo come al solito la conversazione a modo suo decise che era ora di intervenire.  
>"Figurati se Draco sposerebbe mai una mezza francese di origini sconosciute" disse alzandosi in piedi con aria schifata; era già troppo doversi difendere da quelle mezze Veela di Beauxbatons che si aggiravano libere per la scuola senza che qualcuno facesse balenare al biondo l'idea di sposare una francese.<br>"Di cosa diavolo state parlando tutti ?" urlò Draco ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, lanciandosi verso la sua camera e sbattendo la porta furioso. Ponendo così fine alla conversazione più assurda della sua vita e ad una delle giornate più umilianti.  
>"Hai visto cosa hai combinato?" disse Pansy avvicinandosi a Leni furiosa.<br>"Togliti di mezzo" rispose la bionda scansandola: "sei perfino più stupida di come ti raccontano" sussurrò salendo le scale.  
>"Stupida? Chi si permette di dire certe cose su di me?" urlò la mora disperata.<br>L'unica risposta che ottenne fu il rumore di una porta che sbatteva.  
>"Certo che quei due hanno anche la stessa maniera di chiudere le porte" disse Goyle.<br>"Gregory smettila di dire stupidaggini" tuonò Pansy tornando a sedersi per finire il suo importantissimo lavoro.  
>Daphne che aveva assistito abbastanza incredula a tutta la scena diede la buonanotte avviandosi verso la sua camera. Trovò l'amica stesa sul letto che prendeva a pugni il cuscino.<br>"Stupido, stupido, stupido!" diceva singhiozzando.  
>"Tutto bene?" chiese la mora.<br>"Sì" disse la giovane Malfoy placando un poco la sua ira, "mi sembra di esser diventata un salice piangente. Io non piango di solito" aveva aggiunto sicura.  
>"Non te la prendere, sei frastornata da tutte le novità, comunque giù da basso assomigliavi di più al Platano Picchiatore" disse ridendo la bella Greengrass.<br>Leni la guardò un secondo sbigottita prima di unirsi alla sua risata lanciandole il povero cuscino martoriato. La zia si era assolutamente guadagnata un mega regalo al prossimo Natale.  
>Handy arrivò nella sala grande per colazione di buon umore: la notte gli aveva portato consiglio e non vedeva l'ora di spiegare il suo piano diabolico alla sorella. La vide arrivare felice a braccetto con zia Daphne seguite a poca distanza da un Draco praticamente braccato dall'adorante Pansy, sempre più determinata a guadagnarsi il ruolo di fidanzata ufficiale.<br>Chissà come era andata la serata nel covo delle serpi. Stava ancora rimuginando su questi pensieri quando vide in lontananza sua madre e Viktor Krum parlare fittamente dietro ad una colonna: era con probabilità l'inizio della storia che li avrebbe portati ad andare insieme al Ballo del Ceppo. Non poté trattenere un moto di stizza, non poteva immaginarla fra le braccia di qualcuno che non fosse suo padre.  
>Il massiccio ragazzo bulgaro gli passò dietro la schiena poco dopo mentre Hermione prendeva posto di fronte a lui che la salutò freddamente.<br>"Tutto bene?" chiese la riccia sorpresa per la gelida accoglienza.  
>"Sì, certo" le rispose riprendendo il tono amichevole di sempre e lasciandosi andare ad un caloroso sorriso. La ragazza rinfrancata da quella risposta si mise a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta dove una impareggiabile Rita Skeeter esponeva con dovizia di particolari la sua versione della vita del signor Potter: riportandolo chissà come alla tenera età di dodici anni.<br>Nel frattempo il soggetto dell'articolo li aveva raggiunti. Aveva scoperto la notte precedente cosa avrebbe dovuto affrontare nella prima prova del torneo ed era di umore pessimo. Handy si sentì in dovere di rincuorare lui per una volta l'adesso più giovane zio che, perso nei suoi pensieri, si ostinava a sistemarsi i capelli e gli occhiali, come un altro Potter di sua conoscenza.  
>"Harry, non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che te la caverai alla grande" gli disse.<br>"Vorrei avere la tua fiducia" rispose l'altro per niente persuaso. La visita nel bosco con Hagrid non aveva certo aumentato la sua autostima. Poveretto, pensò il gemello, non lo aspettavano degli anni felici.  
>Finita in fretta la colazione andò verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde facendo cenno alla sorella di doverle parlare.<br>Ma Draco, come al solito, perse una buona occasione per stare zitto. "A questo tavolo ormai si avvicina di tutto, anche grifoni frequentatori di sporche mezzosangue zannute. L'olezzo sta rovinando la mia colazione" esclamò ad alta voce spingendo via il piatto con faccia nauseata.  
>"Malfoy faresti meglio a stare zitto" gli rispose la figlia ma purtroppo il pacifico, dolce, gentile Handy aveva sentito l'unica cosa in grado di fargli andare il sangue alla testa: qualcuno insultare sua madre. Forte del suo metro e ottantacinque lo aveva letteralmente estirpato dalla sua seduta; al giovane Draco purtroppo mancavano ancora un paio di anni per diventare della stessa statura.<br>"Se ti sento chiamare ancora in mia presenza la Granger mezzosangue zannuta giuro che ti tappo la bocca a suon di sberle".  
>Il ragazzo visibilmente sconvolto per quella reazione tremava fra le mani del suo stesso sangue mentre dal tavolo dei Grifondoro un applauso scrosciante sottolineava l'avvenimento.<br>Leni e Daphne si affrettarono a riportare alla calma il giovane che rimise il biondo al suo posto lisciandogli in tono di sfida la bella giacca su misura; "e non provare a dire una parola su mia sorella, siamo intesi".  
>Ginny era semplicemente euforica per l'avvenimento. Se li avesse avuti a disposizione avrebbe probabilmente sparato dei fuochi d'artificio. Era corsa a fianco dell'amica e guardandola con aria sognante aveva detto: "Hai visto come ti ha difeso? Come sei fortunata! Vorrei anche io un bel ragazzo come quello pronto a sfidare Malfoy per proteggermi".<br>Hermione se avesse potuto avrebbe volentieri scavato un tunnel fino in Cina per la vergogna anche se dovette ammettere che non era affatto male vedere il drago sconfitto da un giovane e aitante cavaliere.  
>I due gemelli si avviarono verso il tavolo dei Grifoni: "per fortuna che sono io a dovermi dare una calmata" disse Leni rivolgendosi al fratello che, resosi conto di quello che aveva appena fatto, si fissava le mani incredulo: certo che suo padre sembrava specializzato nel far uscire la gente dai gangheri.<br>Fred e George per festeggiarlo gli dettero numerose pacche sulle spalle tanto che alla fine sembrava lui ad averle prese di santa ragione.  
>I gemelli Malfoy salutarono tutti avviandosi verso l'aula della professoressa Sprite e Handy ebbe finalmente la possibilità di spiegare cosa avesse in mente.<br>Dovevano usare la Pozione Exsuscitatio che era valsa ai genitori numerosi riconoscimenti al San Mungo. Avevano infatti messo a punto un protocollo di intervento in caso di malati in coma vigile a seguito di gravi shock da incantesimi. La pozione inventata da Draco doveva essere inalata dal paziente, dopodiché permetteva ad un incantesimo Imperius appositamente modificato da Hermione di manipolare non il corpo ma i sogni del soggetto facendolo tornare al momento del trauma, così da poterlo risolvere in sede onirica.  
>Il tutto veniva monitorato attraverso la Legilimanzia come se si stesse guardando in un pensatoio vivente.<br>I ragazzi sapevano a memoria la teoria avendo assistito più volte alle spiegazioni dei genitori ma condurre il gioco in prima persona e sul più grande pozionista del mondo era un'altra cosa.  
>Dovevano per prima cosa procurarsi l'accesso alle scorte degli ingredienti di Piton; intrufolarsi in camera sua; aspettare che si addormentasse profondamente per somministrargli la pozione; manipolargli la mente e riportarlo a quello che dai vari racconti avevano inteso essere stato il momento più triste della vita dell'austero professore: il litigio a seguito del quale aveva perso l'amicizia di Lily Evans.<br>A quel punto imporgli di piangere copiosamente, raccogliere il prezioso fluido e sparire.  
>Leni aveva un dono innato per la lettura della mente altrui. La cosa aveva fatto arrabbiare parecchio il fratello in passato essendo lui completamente negato in materia. Per sua fortuna però davanti ad un alambicco in pochi potevano batterlo. L'incantesimo Imperius della madre non era semplice ma dovevano assolutamente provarci.<br>Il piano era balordo, rischioso e con scarsa possibilità di successo; rispecchiava insomma in pieno quelli fatti in passato dai loro parenti e amici: era semplicemente perfetto!  
> <p>


	10. Nel segno del Glicine

Capitolo 10 – Nel segno del Glicine

Narcissa, dopo aver accompagnato i nipoti fino al grande cortile interno dell'ospedale e averli visti sparire alla volta di Hogwarts, era tornata veloce in camera dal figlio dove l'attendevano i consuoceri. Qualche premuroso collega della nuora aveva fatto sostituire le dure sedie in ferro con delle poltroncine ed aveva fatto portare un po' di tè caldo ai tre disperati genitori. Si era seduta osservando attenta le infermiere controllare con piccoli gesti delicati lo stato dei preziosi pazienti ma la sua mente correva insistente verso il Manor o meglio verso lo studio privato del marito.  
>Le pregevoli boiseries venivano spolverate diligentemente ogni mattina; la bella copertura in pelle dello scrittorio incerata; calamai e pennini riordinati al loro posto a fianco della raffinata carta a mano coscienziosamente ripiegata come se il legittimo proprietario potesse averne bisogno entro il finire del giorno.<br>La meravigliosa libreria in ebano custodiva protettiva preziosi volumi che avrebbero fatto la felicità di qualunque mago. Serbava anche un segreto di cui erano a conoscenza solo i tre componenti della famiglia. Sollevando un poco verso l'alto la base del tomo - Storia del casato Malfoy: origine e ascesa - un pannello della libreria si apriva, svelando una porta da cui accedere ad una piccola stanza, in cui da secoli i padroni di casa conservavano i loro manufatti più preziosi.  
>In alcuni bauli si trovavano scrigni ricolmi di sfavillanti gioielli creati dalle mani fatate degli elfi.<br>Un grande arazzo appeso al muro destro ripercorreva l'albero genealogico del nobile casato mentre di fronte, in una bella angoliera in mogano, i lord Malfoy aveva raccolto lungo i secoli una collezione di rara entità.  
>I ripiani di cristallo erano ricoperti da numerose boccette colorate che un incauto osservatore avrebbe potuto scambiare per quelle di un raffinato profumiere ma che in realtà contenevano alcune delle più potenti pozioni create nel mondo magico.<br>Sul ripiano superiore Narcissa si ricordava di aver visto una piccola ampolla dal contenuto color glicine sulla cui etichetta aveva riconosciuto una calligrafia familiare. Ricordava di averla notata la prima volta dopo che il marito si era recato a Hogwarts per discutere l'incidente occorso a Draco durante la lezione sugli Ippogrifi.  
>Nei mesi precedenti aveva sentito discutere il consorte e il grande pozionista della scuola in merito alla possibilità di creare una soluzione potentissima di cui si favoleggiava su alcuni antichi libri, trovati da Lucius nei mercatini di Istanbul.<br>L'uomo era tornato dalla vecchia scuola in preda all'euforia: "Stai tranquilla mia cara", le aveva detto accarezzandole il viso, "il ragazzo sta bene e da oggi chiunque cerchi di mettersi sulla nostra strada lo farà a suo rischio e pericolo". Detto questo si era chiuso nello studio ma il rumore della porta segreta della libreria che si apriva le aveva confermato che l'uomo aveva riportato da Hogwarts più di semplici notizie sul figlio.  
>Chissà perché dopo tanti anni quel ricordo sembrava tormentarla: doveva assolutamente controllare.<br>Si avvicinò alla madre di Hermione: "Devo tornare un momento a casa, farò presto. Se doveste aver bisogno di qualcosa Daphne è nella sala d'aspetto qui a fianco".  
>Si accostò un momento all'adorato malato, lasciandogli una dolce carezza sul bel volto addormentato e baciandogli le pallide guance.<br>Andò poi verso Hermione, le strinse delicatamente la mano: "Giovane figlia di Godric sei sempre stata una ragazza coraggiosa in tutte le scelte della tua vita, so che anche questa volta ci sorprenderai" le sussurrò affettuosa all'orecchio.  
>Accennò un ultimo sorriso verso i signori Granger che la fissarono stupiti uscire veloce alla volta del cortile per smaterializzarsi nel salotto di casa Malfoy.<br>Gli elfi domestici si erano riuniti nella grande cucina, le facce se possibile ancora più lunghe del solito, come se stessero già preparando una veglia funebre. Quando si accorsero del ritorno della padrona accorsero nel grande salone speranzosi di avere buone notizie.  
>Il più anziano del gruppo si avvicinò osando chiedere con un filo di voce: "Milady, come sta il signorino?".<br>"Purtroppo giace ancora incosciente prigioniero della morte" rispose la donna e, porgendogli il soprabito, disse in tono sincero "Grazie".  
>Alla piccola creatura quasi venne un infarto, negli oltre duecento anni di onorato servizio all'interno del castello nessuno lo aveva mai ringraziato: "Dovere, Milady" rispose con un timido sorriso.<br>Narcissa si avviò veloce verso la sua camera da letto e da quella dritta nello studio del marito fino ad arrivare alla stanza segreta. Il cuore nel petto perse qualche battito: l'ampolla era sparita.  
>Era sicura di averla vista mentre riponeva i gioielli usati al ballo di beneficenza il mese precedente. Aveva pensato che il meraviglioso colore di quel liquido era un chiaro monito di quanto dietro alla più sfavillante bellezza si potesse celare il più grande pericolo.<br>Chi aveva potuto prenderla? Sicuramente non erano stati né lei, né Draco, che forse addirittura ne ignorava l'esistenza.  
>L'unico altro essere vivente ad esserne a conoscenza era ad Azkaban a comandare impettito i pochi ragni che osavano sopravvivere in quel posto maledetto.<br>Cercò di scacciare un pensiero terribile che stava prendendo forma nella sua mente ma le lacrime che le sfioravano il viso sembravano volerglielo confermare.  
>"Lucius, cosa hai fatto?" sussurrò, come fosse una preghiera, prima di lasciarsi scivolare esausta sul pavimento appoggiando la testa sul bell'arazzo alle sue spalle.<p>

I gemelli Malfoy finite le lezioni del mattino si appartarono sulla sponda del lago nero: avevano bisogno di aria fresca per mettere a punto il loro piano d'azione.  
>Poco distante da loro il veliero di Karkaroff dominava maestoso le lugubri acque.<br>Handy fissava il ligneo veliero perso nei suoi pensieri quando una gomitata della sorella lo riportò alla realtà.  
>"Cosa c'è?" gli chiese preoccupata.<br>"Nulla, stavo solo pensando che in fondo anche una bella martellata sul suo ginocchio appuntito potrebbe essere un metodo efficace per farlo piangere" le disse tornando a guardare verso il lago in tono vacuo.  
>"Conoscendolo non penso che piangerebbe" rispose Leni perplessa. Forse il tentativo di cambiare metodologia dipendeva dal fatto che a lezione l'ossuto professore gli aveva fatto elencare a memoria gli ingredienti di metà delle pozioni del libro cercando, inutilmente, di farlo cadere in errore per poter togliere dei punti a Grifondoro: la lite con Draco a colazione non doveva essere passata inosservata.<br>In compenso il povero Draco come vedeva, anche solo da lontano, i due gemelli si allontanava veloce nella direzione opposta, peggio che se fosse stato inseguito dall'oscuro signore in persona.  
>"Dovremmo fare qualcosa per papà" disse Leni, "non voglio andarmene sapendo che mi odia".<br>"Già, tu almeno non hai cercato di allungarlo di dieci centimetri" rispose il ragazzo ancora pentito per la sua reazione.  
>Avevano intanto scoperto che Piton teneva le sue scorte per le pozioni in un piccolo stanzino nel sotterraneo con pochissime protezioni, forse pensando che il solo saperlo di sua proprietà bastasse ad assicurarne la sicurezza.<br>Doveva essere questo il motivo per cui entrarci era il passatempo preferito dai loro familiari.  
>Il mitico trio per creare la pozione Polisucco, Fred e George per quella Invecchiante che notoriamente non aveva dato i frutti sperati con il Calice di Fuoco.<br>Sarebbe stato invece più complicato nascondersi nell'anfratto del professore in attesa che si addormentasse, benché i due non dessero credito alle voci che assicuravano che riposasse in una pesante bara di mogano oppure appeso a testa in giù. Arrivarono alla conclusione che l'unica possibilità era quella di entrare nella stanza con il Mantello dell'Invisibilità facendoselo dare direttamente da Harry, ma senza dirgli la verità.  
>"Perché non dici che sei innamorato di mamma e che vuoi nasconderti in camera sua per farle una sorpresa?" disse Leni seria.<br>"Come no, così dopo essere diventato il bullo della scuola passerò anche per un maniaco".  
>"Come se fosse la prima volta" disse Leni sorniona.<br>"Quando torneremo a casa chiarirò questa storia con quella peste di Lily una volta per tutte" rispose lui girandosi offeso dall'altra parte.  
>"Dai, scherzavo. Ci sono!" disse Leni improvvisamente.<br>"Dirò a zio Harry che voglio fare uno scherzo a papà e che ho deciso di andare in biblioteca a sostituirgli le pergamene che sta preparando per pozioni con una serie di sonetti d'amore eterno per Piton: accetterà di sicuro".  
>"E' una cosa talmente strampalata che potrebbe funzionare. Soprattutto se a convincerlo mandi una certa rossa" disse Handy ridendo.<br>"Bene, allora io vado a fare la spesa nello stanzino. Andrò poi a preparare la pozione nella Stanza delle Necessità. Tu procurati il Mantello e raggiungimi al settimo piano il prima possibile" aggiunse il giovane già incamminandosi verso la scuola.  
>Handy nel sotterraneo incrociò vari studenti che uscivano distrutti dall'aula di pozioni; prima di agire aspettò di vedere il gruppo successivo di martiri prendere posto e di sentire la melodiosa voce del professore iniziare la lezione. Era il momento. Allo stanzino si accedeva dal corridoio attraverso una semplicissima porta di legno; in pochi sapevano quale prezioso tesoro nascondesse quell'umile uscio.<br>Riuscì a superare l'incantesimo di protezione non senza qualche difficoltà: il professore si sarebbe accorto dell'intrusione ma almeno non avrebbe potuto capire chi ne era stato l'autore.  
>Aveva già appoggiato la mano sulla maniglia quando sentì la voce di Piton alle sue spalle: "Flamyò, appena arrivato e già ci mettiamo nei guai?".<br>Sentì le gambe improvvisamente diventare di gelatina. Si girò al rallentatore cercando inutilmente di fabbricare una scusa plausibile per giustificare quello che stava facendo quando vide i gemelli Weasley che si sbellicavano letteralmente dalle risate.  
>"Vedessi che faccia hai! Sei bianco come un cadavere. Ragazzo, ci vuole fegato per fare queste cose!" diceva Fred tenendosi alla spalla di George per non cadere dalle risate che lo squassavano.<br>"Bravo Fred, però per essere perfetto dovresti migliorare la dizione della erre. E bravo anche tu che comunque ci hai sveltito il lavoro. Dai entriamo prima che ci veda qualcuno" disse George spingendolo all'interno. "Fred, sai cosa fare se arriva qualcuno" aggiunse chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
>"Quindi anche tu ti servi dalla ditta Piton &amp; CO. Sono bravi, hanno veramente di tutto, peccato che il proprietario non brilli per la sua simpatia" sussurrò il rosso mentre accendeva la luce del magazzino.<br>Handy, ripresosi dallo spavento, cominciò svelto a recuperare quello che gli serviva: scaglie di drago, erba fondente, radici di rosa, qualche lacrima di fata arrabbiata.  
>George mentre si procurava i suoi ingredienti lo osservava pensieroso: "Cosa devi preparare? Non mi pare di riconoscere la pozione. Non sarà forse un nuovo filtro d'amore per una certa riccia di mia conoscenza?" gli disse ammiccando.<br>Ma allora era proprio una fissa!  
>Handy arrossì, dando allo zio l'erronea conferma del suo dolce segreto, ma liberandosi dall'incomodo di dover rispondere a troppe domande. Dopo cinque minuti George disse: "Io ho finito, andiamo?".<br>"Sì, possiamo andare".  
>Stavano per aprire la porta quando sentirono Fred esclamare a gran voce: "Mastro Gazza, che piacere incontrarvi" - i due all'interno si bloccarono – "sembrerebbe impossibile ma Mrs. Purr oggi è più bella del solito". Sentirono un tramestio come di due persone che si rincorrono, una serie di strazianti miagolii e la voce del vecchio guardiano che si allontanava nel corridoio: "Lasciala andare disgraziato!".<br>I due giovani si arrischiarono ad aprire la porta trovando il corridoio deserto.  
>"Ci si vede" disse George avviandosi veloce verso la scale.<br>"OK" rispose Handy: quei due insieme erano incontenibili! Peccato non poter raccontare loro di cosa aveva veramente bisogno, sarebbe stato interessante vedere cosa avrebbero inventato per far piangere Piton: forse una pozione alla cipolla!  
>Corse su per le scale fino al settimo piano. Barnaba riconoscendolo gli sorrise amichevole, stando ben attento però a coprirsi la testa con le mani: la lezione della volta precedente gli era servita!<br>Come varcò la porta della preziosissima stanza si ritrovò nella copia fedele del laboratorio di suo padre. Accese veloce i Bunsen e cominciò a mettersi al lavoro.  
>Leni nel frattempo aveva esposto la sua idea a Ginny che entusiasta le aveva suggerito per prima di chiedere in prestito il mantello di Harry.<br>Lo trovarono che usciva dall'ufficio di Moody con il viso leggermente più sereno rispetto al giorno precedente.  
>"Ciao! Avremmo bisogno di un enorme favore. Ci potresti prestare il tuo mantello speciale fino a domani?" disse la rossa sorridendogli.<br>Il ragazzo le guardò basito. "E che cosa dovreste farci?" chiese dubbioso.  
>"Un piccolo scherzo a Malfoy" disse pronta la bionda, aggiungendo: "Ti giuro che domani mattina prima di colazione lo riavrai in perfette condizioni" cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.<br>"Va bene, ma mi raccomando non ficcatevi nei guai voi due".  
>Due sorrisi angelici risposero annuendo all'unisono. Ottenuto il prezioso manufatto la Serpeverde doveva però sbarazzarsi di Ginny e della falsa impresa. Andarono in biblioteca per controllare dove fosse esattamente Draco e una volta individuato l'obiettivo chiamò la rossa dietro ad un vecchio scaffale polveroso, dove non passava mai nessuno, come per spiegarle esattamente cosa fare.<br>Non appena la ragazzina le si avvicinò le scagliò un incantesimo Soporifero facendola addormentare all'istante. La distese per terra. Si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sotto la testa come un cuscino.  
>"Perdonami zia ma proprio non ti posso portare con me" le disse schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia. La ragazzina avrebbe dormito placidamente per le prossime dodici ore.<br>Si avviò verso l'uscita con il mantello sotto il braccio quando le balenò in testa l'idea che quella poteva essere l'ultima occasione per parlare con il padre prima di vederlo di nuovo steso in un freddo letto d'ospedale. Come attratta da una calamita si trovò vicino al genitore che da solo preparava con zelo le pergamene richieste da Piton.  
>Quando Draco si accorse di chi lo aveva affiancato alzò preoccupato gli occhi dal compito.<br>"Scusami" disse lei in tono gentile, "non volevo disturbarti".  
>L'altro sorpreso di non trovarsi a testa in giù o con una bacchetta alla gola rimase senza parole a fissarla con sguardo interrogativo.<br>"Sai, volevo scusarmi per mio fratello, non è cattivo, solo non sopporta chi tratta male le ragazze".  
>"Capisco" disse lui in tono freddo "ognuno è libero di innamorarsi secondo i propri gusti". "Certo potrebbero essere migliori" aggiunse facendo ruotare con il pollice l'anello della sua casata attorno all'anulare sinistro come lei gli aveva sempre visto fare nei momenti di nervosismo.<br>"Credo che Hermione ti piacerebbe se solo provassi a conoscerla meglio" ripose la figlia sorridendo, "comunque spero che questo inizio burrascoso non comprometta una nostra possibile amicizia. Daphne vuole molto bene ad entrambi e mi spiacerebbe vederla star male".  
>"Daphne è un essere troppo buono per questo mondo e vorrebbe sempre vedere tutti che si abbracciano come fratelli" rispose lui serio, "non sperare che io ti butti le braccia al collo ogni volta che ti incontrerò e spero vivamente che tuo fratello e i suoi amici mi stiano il più lontano possibile. Comunque sei una Serpeverde e questo io non lo dimentico".<br>Avrebbe voluto stringerlo fra le braccia, dirgli di essere forte, sapendo quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare prima di diventare adulto, ma si trovò semplicemente a guardarlo con dolcezza: sarebbe stato molto solo, lei lo sapeva ma non poteva fare nulla per cambiare le cose.  
>"Ciao Draco" disse allontanandosi come se gli stesse dicendo "ti voglio bene".<br>Lui alzò lo sguardo un istante mentre lei già guadagnava l'uscita; "in fondo non è male" pensò prima di tornare alle sue amate pozioni.


	11. Presagi

Capitolo 11 – Presagi

Narcissa scese i gradini delle scale con estrema lentezza come se ogni singolo passo le costasse un'enorme fatica; la mano destra a scivolare leggera sulla balaustra in ferro istoriata, la sinistra stretta attorno ad una lettera che le era costato molto dover scrivere.  
>Il sole del mattino già alto filtrava dalle grandi finestre bagnando le pesanti tende color muschio e faceva luccicare le dorate passamanerie regalando un calore vellutato agli spaziosi saloni e ai loro operosi occupanti. Il vecchio elfo domestico si inchinò strusciando sul pavimento la federa sgualcita che costituiva il suo unico abbigliamento.<br>"Ruby".  
>"Sì, padrona".<br>"Porta questa lettera al sig. Potter".  
>"Sì, padrona" disse il piccolo essere sparendo immediatamente alla vista della donna.<br>Doveva assolutamente chiarirsi le idee. Lucius era rinchiuso ad Azkaban ormai da più di venti anni e se, come temeva, aveva avuto un ruolo nella triste faccenda doveva avere un complice, ma chi fosse e perché avesse agito erano per lei questioni ancora insondabili. Aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno di fidato ed aveva deciso che Harry era l'unico a cui poter spiegare i suoi timori ottenendone una analisi lucida e un consiglio leale.  
>Volse un ultimo sguardo a quelle amate stanze in cui il figlio aveva mosso i primi passi titubanti; in cui lei da perfetta padrona di casa aveva organizzato sontuosi ricevimenti per gli amici del marito. Poi sparì alla volta della prigione.<br>L'enorme camino in pietra grigia nell'atrio dell'austero carcere sembrava aver assorbito negli anni i lugubri pensieri di chi aveva avuto bisogno dei suoi servigi per far visita a ciò che rimaneva dei propri cari.  
>Di fronte al focolare, nascosto dietro ad una vecchissima scrivania, spuntava la testa ormai quasi completamente pelata del piccolo Auster Fincher, da quasi mezzo secolo fedele addetto all'annotazione puntigliosa di quel ministero doloroso.<br>"Lady Malfoy, non la aspettavamo oggi" disse spostando con un dito nodoso gli occhiali dalla punta del naso mentre i vispi occhi verdi si incendiavano di nuova vita posandosi sull'ospite inattesa.  
>"Spero che possiate comunque farmi parlare con mio marito" disse lei con voce gentile.<br>Auster da sempre incantato dal fascino aristocratico della donna, la cui visita puntuale lui aspettava forse più dello stesso marito, annuì leggermente: "Non ci saranno problemi, Milady. Dovrete solo avere un poco di pazienza perché la sala dei colloqui è già occupata".  
>"Bene" rispose sedendosi composta su una delle vecchie e consunte poltrone in pelle che allineate su un lato della stanza fungevano da tetro salottino d'attesa.<br>La nobildonna fissava diritta di fronte a sé, come in contemplazione di un quadro immaginario, mentre il solerte impiegato la osservava di sottecchi godendosi l'inaspettata fortuna. Dopo una decina di minuti la pesante porta in ferro si aprì cigolando, lasciando intravvedere una minuta figura femminile che avanzava incerta verso l'uscita. Narcissa si alzò andando verso l'accesso quando riconobbe la giovane.  
>"Signorina Parkinson" disse in tono sottile, "come state?".<br>La ragazza alzò il viso bagnato di lacrime guardando stupefatta la figura che le stava di fronte.  
>"Bene", rispose bisbigliando.<br>"Sono venuta a trovare mio padre ma non mi abituerò mai a questo orribile posto" disse abbassando gli occhi verso terra. "E voi come state?" aggiunse veloce come ricordandosi in quel momento le buone maniere.  
>"Fatevi coraggio, mia cara" rispose la dama posandole una mano sulla spalla. "Sono tempi questi in cui bisogna avere molto coraggio".<br>La giovane a quel tocco cominciò a tremare poi come inseguendo un pensiero lontano la fissò dritta negli occhi chiedendo: "Come sta Draco?".  
>"Non bene, purtroppo" rispose l'altra.<br>"Immagino. Sarà molto dura per lui vedere la moglie in quelle condizioni, ho saputo da un'amica che lavora al San Mungo la tragica notizia".  
>Narcissa rimase sorpresa, sia perché il fatto non era stato divulgato, sia perché evidentemente chi la aveva messa al corrente non sapeva quale fosse esattamente la situazione. "Temo che vi abbiano informato male" disse con uno sguardo ancor più gelido della stanza in cui si trovavano: "lui stesso giace in preda alla morte insieme alla moglie".<br>La ragazza spalancò gli occhi come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
>"Vi prego di perdonarmi" farfugliò "mi avevano detto solo di Hermione. Vi chiedo scusa ma ora dovrei proprio andare" aggiunse avviandosi rapida verso il camino.<br>"Certamente" rispose Narcissa sorpresa da quella fuga repentina mentre la signorina Parkinson già spariva fra una nuvola di scintille verdastre.  
>"Milady, se vuole ora può entrare" disse Auster facendole un inchino, toccando quasi terra con il viso; cosa non difficile dal suo metro e dieci di altezza.<br>I lunghi corridoi della prigione erano regolarmente interrotti sul lato esterno da una feritoia da cui filtrava la luce ovattata di quelle gelide terre. Il locale per i colloqui era in realtà poco più di uno stanzino con un tavolaccio in legno nel centro e due scomode sedie ai lati dello stesso. Non era dotato di porta così i colloqui finivano per essere a tre con la guardia silenziosa che attenta controllava che nessuno lasciasse agli ospiti manufatti proibiti.  
>Narcissa si sedette rivolgendo la schiena all'entrata.<br>Lucius entrò nella stanza fermandosi un momento alle sue spalle: "Mia devota moglie, come mai vieni a trovarmi a così poca distanza dalla tua ultima visita" le chiese con voce sicura. Sembrava stranamente di ottimo umore; una cupa disperazione cominciò ad attanagliarle il cuore.  
>"Caro marito, temo di essere foriera di cattive notizie" gli disse mentre leggere nuvole del suo fiato evidenziavano che la vita ancora le pulsava nelle vene sottolineando ogni studiata parola. "Draco giace con la moglie in un freddo letto di ospedale mentre la vita si allontana dal suo corpo ogni minuto che passa".<br>L'uomo aveva intanto raggiunto la sedia vuota di fronte alla moglie e stava in piedi impassibile con una mano sul duro schienale, l'altra lungo il fianco. Fissava il vuoto innanzi a sé come colpito dallo sguardo di Medusa, pallido riflesso di ciò che era stato.  
>"Immagino che stiano facendo di tutto per salvare l'ultimo lord Malfoy ancora libero su questa terra" disse tetro.<br>Alla frase seguì un impercettibile cambiamento sul suo volto, giusto il tempo di un battito d'ali e un ghigno beffardo increspò quella maschera statica dando alla moglie la risposta di cui aveva bisogno.  
>D'istinto Narcissa si alzò in piedi, non poteva restare un minuto di più in presenza di quell'uomo in cui non poteva riconoscere le sembianze del giovane che le aveva imbrigliato il cuore rubandole ogni sospiro e il cui solo tocco le imporporava le guance. Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe detto una sola parola nemmeno sotto la minaccia di una Avada Kedavra, quello che era stato l'abile dissimulare di un politico provetto si era trasformato nell'asettico sentire di un pazzo che non avrebbe ammesso di sprofondare nemmeno sentendo le viscide sabbie mobili circondargli le reni.<br>"Mi sembrava giusto avvertirvi, ora torno da mio figlio" gli disse avviandosi verso il corridoio.  
>"Aspetterò ansioso notizie" rispose lui mentre già lei oltrepassava la soglia conscia che le loro speranze viaggiavano ormai su binari diametralmente opposti.<br>Camminò svelta per allontanarsi da quel mostro che l'aveva resa vedova. Arrivò al camino e sparì veloce alla volta del grande nosocomio.  
>L'odore pungente di disinfettante le colpì le narici mentre angosciata raggiungeva la stanza del figlio sulla cui soglia già la aspettava Harry con l'aria di chi non ha chiuso occhio tutta la notte: "Lady Narcissa" disse l'uomo gentile.<br>"Andiamo nello studio di Hermione ho bisogno di parlarti" gli disse.  
>Harry aspettò che si accomodasse sulla morbida poltrona della nuora, nascosta dall'affollata scrivania prima di sedersi su una delle due poltroncine di fronte.<br>La donna parve per un attimo perdersi nei suoi pensieri osservando la fotografia da cui il figlio con la famiglia al completo la salutava felice. Sapeva che era stata scattata durante la famosa riunione generale alla Tana l'ultimo Natale: come sembrava lontano quel momento felice. Si riprese da quel ricordo incontrando i profondi occhi verdi del suo interlocutore. Gli fece un dettagliato resoconto di quello che aveva scoperto e di come la sua visita alla prigione l'avesse persuasa del coinvolgimento del marito nella vicenda. Cercò di essere il più possibile esauriente e finì per raccontare anche dello strano incontro con Pansy che per ragioni a lei sconosciute sembrò interessare molto l'Auror.  
>Stava finendo di rispondere alle ultime domande di Harry quando Ron piombò nello studio: "Scusa, ti stavo cercando non sapevo con chi fossi".<br>"Ron, cosa ne sai tu della signorina Parkinson?" chiese il moro.  
>"Niente di particolare, so che la madre è morta di crepacuore dopo che il marito è stato condannato a vita ad Azkaban e lei non ha combinato molto. Il fatto di non aver mai aperto un libro non l'ha certo aiutata. Ha finito per sperperare il patrimonio di famiglia in feste con amici poco raccomandabili e una volta persa anche la casa si è ritrovata sola. Dalle ultime notizie che arrivano dai nostri ragazzi pare sia aiuto barista ai Tre Manici di Scopa, dorme in una piccola stanza sopra al locale".<br>"Interessante. Praticamente vive e lavora a pochi passi da Mielandia" disse Harry alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendo l'ampia finestra dello studio.  
>"Ron, dobbiamo andare".<br>"Dove?" rispose il rosso perplesso.  
>"Da Madama Rosmerta, mi è appena venuta voglia di una burrobirra!".<p>

Leni entrò nella stanza segreta trovando Handy intento a racchiudere la preziosa pozione dentro ad una fialetta trasparente.  
>"Finalmente sei arrivata".<br>"Scusami ma ho dovuto liberarmi di zia Ginny. Voleva assolutamente fare lo scherzo a papà".  
>"Immagino. Dove hai messo la tua giacca?" chiese il ragazzo vedendola girare in maniche di camicia.<br>"Sotto la testa della zia" rispose lei facendo spallucce.  
>"Comunque eccoti il mantello" aggiunse aprendo il manufatto e rimanendo per un attimo uno strano essere formato solo da testa e piedi, senza nulla nel mezzo.<br>"Perfetto!" esclamò il ragazzo assistendo divertito a quel numero di prestigio.  
>"Leni, devi provare su di me l'incantesimo. Prenderò un po' di pozione e cercherò di dormire così potrai allenarti" le disse stendendosi sul divano che era nel frattempo comparso. La ragazza non era tanto sicura di voler usare il fratello come cavia ma quello dopo aver annusato un po' della fialetta chiuse gli occhi, rilassando le membra; il respiro sempre più profondo e regolare le rivelò che si era addormentato.<br>Gli si avvicinò piano cominciando a recitare lentamente l'incantesimo sentito tante volte dalla voce dolce della madre, lasciandosi risucchiare lentamente dai pensieri di lui che ora vedeva scorrere come in quello strano apparecchio babbano dei nonni.  
>Si rivide con il fratello all'età di cinque anni giocare a nascondino nel grande parco del Manor. Hermione appoggiata ad una delle grandi querce, con la fronte posata sul palmo della mano, contava ad occhi chiusi i minuti che la separavano dalla caccia dei suoi disperati pargoletti.<br>Leni rideva felice mentre si nascondeva dietro alla fontana, raggomitolandosi goffamente fra la pianta di rose e il rododendro.  
>Handy voleva trovare un posto sicuro e si era incamminato verso il laghetto. Dall'alto pontile una ripida scaletta verticale portava ad un ripiano più basso dove era attraccata una barca che gli era sembrata un nascondiglio perfetto. Sentiva in lontananza la voce della donna ridere felice insieme alla bambina appena scoperta, mentre si inseguivano in un girotondo spensierato. Forse distratto dalle voci, il piccolo aveva messo un piede in fallo finendo nell'acqua scura del bacino.<br>Aveva da poco imparato a nuotare e lo spavento sembrò bloccargli gli arti come se fosse improvvisamente di marmo. Riuscì solo a emettere un breve lamento prima di cominciare a scendere verso il fondo. Sentiva il freddo scorrergli lungo la schiena mentre le alghe si attorcigliavano sempre più intorno alle caviglie. Uno strano sonno si stava impadronendo di lui quando qualcosa lo afferrò per una spalla riportandolo verso la luce.  
>Si svegliò sul pontile, mentre suo padre completamente fradicio lo teneva piegato in avanti in maniera da fargli sputare l'acqua che aveva bevuto.<br>Sua sorella piangeva disperata fra le braccia della nonna mentre sua madre, pallida come un cencio, singhiozzava in ginocchio baciandogli la piccola mano.  
>Solo il fato aveva voluto che Draco si affacciasse alla finestra del secondo piano nel momento esatto in cui lui scivolava nell'acqua. Il padre si era smaterializzato giusto in tempo per salvargli la vita.<br>Stranamente però sua madre adesso lo guardava con occhi diversi, chiari come il cielo del nord mentre i capelli diventavano lisci e biondi: "Stai tranquillo, non devi più avere paura dell'acqua" gli diceva "ora puoi svegliarti".  
>Si destò nella camera della scuola: sua sorella seduta per terra lo fissava stremata, lo sforzo doveva essere stato notevole.<br>Le si inginocchiò accanto stringendola forte: "Stai bene?".  
>La ragazza annuiva esausta fra le sue braccia.<br>Handy pensò che ci sarebbe voluta una barretta di cioccolato e quella apparve accanto a loro. La ragazza ne mangiò a fatica un pezzetto che le riportò un po' di colore sul viso. Il prezioso orologio da taschino del giovane li sorprese ricordando loro che era giunta l'ora di cena. Dovevano presentarsi in sala grande per non destare sospetti in attesa di agire.  
>Al tavolo dei Grifondoro i ragazzi stavano già mangiando quando il gemello si sedette.<br>Fred e George gli ammiccarono divertiti come chi è al corrente di un segreto comune.  
>"Handy hai per caso visto Ginny?" chiese Hermione preoccupata.<br>Il ragazzo ebbe un attimo di mancamento: "Pare che dopo la missione con mia sorella si sia ricordata di non aver preparato le pergamene per domani e quindi abbia preferito andare in camera e poi direttamente a dormire" le disse sperando che un po' del suo sangue da serpe gli venisse in aiuto.  
>"Che strano" disse Ron masticando un grosso boccone "non l'ho mai vista saltare una cena".<br>Anche Harry sembrava perplesso. Il gemello fu felice che il salvatore del mondo fosse ancora così giovane e distratto dal torneo. Sapeva bene che una scusa del genere in un'altra epoca lo avrebbe insospettito avviando subito la ricerca della rossa: e sarebbe stato difficile giustificare il fatto che dormiva placidamente in biblioteca con la giacca di sua sorella sotto la testa.  
>Al tavolo delle serpi Leni destò la preoccupazione di Daphne che la fissava sbigottita vedendola girare senza giacca malgrado il freddo pungente della sera: doveva esserle successo qualcosa.<br>Draco sembrò pensare la stessa cosa e si avvicinò alle due ragazze posando la sua giacca sulle spalle della figlia: "Non vorrei prendermi un rimprovero da mia madre per aver fatto congelare una signorina senza far nulla" disse sorridendo e tornando al suo posto sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di Tiger e Goyle, quello inferocito di Pansy e quelli scioccati dell'intero tavolo Grifondoro.  
>La ragazza sbocconcellò qualcosa rispondendo a monosillabi all'amica che cercava invano di farla parlare. Finita la cena si alzò per andarsene, poi parve ripensarci un momento tornando sui suoi passi, arrivò alle spalle di Daphne e la abbracciò: "Scusami, ma questa sera sono un po' triste. Non ti preoccupare: ti voglio bene".<br>La mora rimase felicemente perplessa davanti a quell'improvvisa manifestazione d'affetto; pareva proprio che il clima tra i figli di Salazar stesse finalmente volgendo al bello, pensò addentando un gustoso pezzo di crostata di albicocche.  
>Leni uscì dalla grande sala rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata a quelle persone ancora felici.<br>"Se fossi in te starei attento a quella serpe" disse Ron affiancando Handy verso l'uscita e indicando Draco che finiva silenzioso il suo dolce.  
>"Non vorrei che tra qualche anno ti trovassi a Natale a scartare i regali con lui" aggiunse finendo di addentare un grosso biscotto allo zenzero.<br>"Già" disse Handy ricordando con malinconia l'ultimo Natale passato alla tana; povero zio Ron, se avesse saputo che cosa lo aspettava forse il biscotto gli sarebbe andato di traverso.  
>Leni salutò gli amici Grifoni e riuscì anche a fatica a reggere il gioco al gemello quando le chiesero di Ginny. Finse poi di dovergli parlare urgentemente di un problema familiare allontanandolo dagli altri. Corsero al settimo piano a prendere il mantello e la fialetta e si appostarono alla base delle scale nei sotterranei in attesa di veder spuntare Piton diretto alla sua stanza.<br>"Vedo con piacere che hai recuperato una giacca" le disse mentre si piegava abbracciandola sotto il mantello facendoli scomparire dalla vista di tutti.  
>"Sì. Ha anche il suo profumo" rispose una voce nostalgica mentre sparivano nella notte.<p>


	12. Confessione

Capitolo 12 - Confessione

"Questo posto non cambia mai" disse Ron entrando ai Tre Manici di Scopa e osservando nostalgico la vecchia tappezzeria beige impregnata dalla vita di centinaia di maghi.  
>I tavoli in pesante legno di quercia erano sempre al loro posto; il bancone tirato a lucido dalla passione della proprietaria attendeva impaziente che nuove mani lo accarezzassero. "Già" rispose Harry come risvegliandosi dai suoi pensieri.<br>Il leggero tintinnio della campanella sulla porta annunciò l'arrivo dei primi clienti attirati dal buon profumo del famoso stufato di Madama Rosmerta. I due uomini scelsero svelti un tavolino appartato. Una cameriera gentile prese loro l'ordinazione fissandoli per un attimo come per mettere a fuoco dove li avesse già visti ma l'afflusso continuo di nuovi avventori non le permise di soffermarsi troppo sulla questione.  
>Ad un tratto spuntò dalla cucina una non più giovanissima Pansy che cominciò solerte il suo lavoro spillando enormi boccali di Burrobirra.<br>"Non è cambiata molto" disse Ron indicandola con un lieve movimento della testa.  
>"E' quello che temo" rispose Harry perso nelle sue elucubrazioni.<br>Due maestosi piatti di carne accompagnati da due grandi boccali di birra arrivarono al loro tavolo risollevando non poco il morale del rosso.  
>"Non hai fame?" chiese poco dopo notando che il cibo davanti all'amico inspiegabilmente non diminuiva.<br>"Non molta in verità" gli rispose l'altro regalandogli il suo piatto quasi intatto in cambio di uno già perfettamente ripulito.  
>Aspettarono a lungo osservando la ragazza mentre Ron per ingannare l'attesa gustava anche una profumata fetta di torta di mele alla cannella.<br>"Certo che l'appetito non ti manca" disse Harry sorridendo affettuoso all'amico.  
>"Sai, con quello che è successo è da ieri che non mangio" rispose l'altro finendo di masticare un boccone.<br>Pansy nel frattempo continuava diligente e stranamente silenziosa il suo lavoro. Ad un certo punto fece un cenno a Madama Rosmerta, indicandole la porta che dava sul retro e l'anziana donna le rispose con il capo di sì. La ragazza finì di spillare un'ultima birra prima di asciugarsi le mani nel grembiule a quadretti che aveva legato intorno alla vita e si diresse verso l'esterno.  
>"Andiamo" disse Harry a Ron, avviandosi anche lui nella stessa direzione.<br>Pansy con le gote rosse per il freddo, che ormai cominciava a farsi pungente, stava seduta in bilico su una vecchia botte di vino, le gambe incrociate, le braccia intorno al corpo come per stringere meglio il leggero maglioncino di lana, fra le mani una sigaretta.  
>"Ciao Pansy" disse l'Auror arrivandole alle spalle. La ragazza trasalì quando capì chi aveva di fronte e il colore delle guance si tramutò in un livore malcelato.<br>"Harry Potter e il fedele Weasley" articolò la ragazza vedendo il rosso sbucare dalla porta, "a cosa devo l'onore?".  
>"Era da parecchio che non venivo da queste parti e quando ti ho riconosciuto mi è sembrato giusto salutare una vecchia amica.".<br>"Davvero? O magari farsi due risate alle mie spalle" rispose lei mettendosi in piedi di fronte al moro e fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
>"E di cosa dovrei ridere esattamente? Ti dirò che non sono molto in vena in questi giorni. Ho saputo che sei al corrente della situazione".<br>"Già. Ormai i Malfoy e i Potter sono molto legati. E da come si comportano i vostri figli lo diventeranno ancora di più" disse sorridendo amaramente, "forse la fine del mondo è davvero vicina" mormorò con un filo di voce.  
>"Direi per il bene di tutti di andare al nocciolo della questione" disse l'uomo sostenendo lo sguardo della ragazza. "Tu non sai niente in merito a quello che è successo a Draco?".<br>"Io" disse lei indietreggiando fino alla botte, "cosa dovrei sapere?".  
>La conversazione venne interrotta da Fred Stitch, il dinoccolato garzone di Mielandia, che sbucò con un enorme vassoio di paste ancora calde.<br>"Ciao Pansy, appoggio in cucina come al solito?" le disse sorridendo allegro.  
>"Sì, grazie" rispose lei con imbarazzo.<br>Il giovane tornò dopo poco con le mani vuote: "Ti aspetto stasera alla solita ora" le ricordò facendole l'occhiolino.  
>"Simpatico. E dove si svolgerebbero esattamente le vostre riunioni? Magari nel retro bottega del suo negozio?" disse Harry indicandolo con un cenno del capo.<br>"Potter, non penso che la mia vita sentimentale ti riguardi" rispose lei gettando con rabbia il mozzicone della sigaretta inutilmente consumata.  
>"Io penso invece di sì" disse lui stringendole il polso.<br>"Cosa fai?" chiese allarmata, "lasciami andare".  
>"A te la scelta. O mi dici immediatamente tutto quello che è successo e, forse, quando sarà il momento giusto mi ricorderò che hai collaborato o ti porto in ufficio. Un po' di veritaserum ti scioglierà la lingua a dovere".<br>La ragazza cominciò a tremare visibilmente mentre le guance si rigavano di lacrime.  
>"Andiamo a parlare in cucina" disse Harry spalancando la porta. Entrando incontrarono Madama Rosmerta che non vedendola tornare la stava cercando.<br>"Temo che Pansy dovrà venire con noi" le disse Ron in tono gentile.  
>La donna guardò con preoccupazione la giovane; cosa poteva aver combinato questa volta? Tornò verso il locale scuotendo tristemente la testa.<br>La fecero sedere su uno sgabello in fondo allo stanzone. "Ti ascolto" disse Harry.  
>La mora rimase un attimo in silenzio fissandosi i piedi poi con un filo di voce cominciò a raccontare. "Mi ha promesso che sarei diventata la futura Lady Malfoy sposando Draco. Sarebbe giusto visto quanto tempo gli ho dedicato durante gli anni di scuola. Sempre presente, sempre sollecita a tutti i suoi desideri e cosa ne ho ricevuto in cambio: niente! Assolutamente niente!" disse scoppiando a piangere.<br>"Lui ha sposato un'insulsa babbana che lo ha trattato male per anni" aggiunse cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi nel grembiule.  
>Ron a sentir definire così la più cara amica e capendo che aveva di fronte chi l'aveva ridotta quasi alla morte ebbe un moto di stizza.<br>Harry ebbe paura che le mettesse le mani addosso e per questo gli appoggiò veloce una mano sul braccio, facendogli cenno di no con la testa. Il rosso sembrò placare un poco la sua ira.  
>"Capisco e ora dimmi come avete fatto" chiese il salvatore del mondo dando per scontato chi fosse la mente malata che aveva ordito il piano scellerato.<br>"Ha spiegato a mio padre dove trovare la boccetta con la pozione e i capelli di Hermione. Ho solo dovuto distrarre Freddy mentre preparava la scatola e ho aggiunto con una siringa il liquido al liquore. E' una pozione molto potente, ne bastano pochissime gocce" disse come ripetendo una lezione imparata a memoria.  
>"Ma a Draco non doveva capitare nulla!" aggiunse lei alzando la voce, "la pozione funziona solo sul proprietario dei capelli e sui suoi diretti consanguinei".<br>"Fantastico! Quindi Hermione e i figli sarebbero stati spacciati" disse Ron ragionando ad alta voce e stringendo involontariamente i pugni.  
>"Va bene, ora basta, sei in arresto. Prima di andare nel nostro ufficio passeremo in ospedale, devo chiedere una cosa a Lady Narcissa e potrei aver bisogno di farti ulteriori domande" disse Harry stringendole un polso.<br>Si smaterializzarono nel cortile del policlinico. I tre genitori guardarono confusi lo strano trio che attraversava la porta della stanza pienamente illuminata da un sole irriverente che pareva non voler rendersi conto degli eventi.  
>I genitori di Hermione rimasero fermi mentre la dama riconoscendo Pansy si alzò andandole incontro.<br>"La ragazza ha confessato" disse Harry asciutto mentre la teneva stretta al suo fianco.  
>La giovane alzò per un momento lo sguardo da terra posandolo prima sul letto in cui giaceva per colpa sua il grande amore della sua vita, spostandolo poi su quello di Hermione ed infine sul viso di Narcissa Black Malfoy che rispose a quella occhiata fugace con un sonoro ceffone.<br>Harry rimase scioccato da quell'improvvisa reazione tanto che mollò per un secondo la presa sul polso della giovane; la dama aveva colpito rapida e silenziosa come un cobra. Pansy era caduta sulle ginocchia e piangeva disperatamente tenendo il viso fra le mani mentre tra i singhiozzi continuava a ripetere "Mi dispiace".  
>Ron aveva assistito alla scena passando velocemente dallo stupefatto all'appagato; avrebbe volentieri abbracciato la signora complimentandosi per aver realizzato egregiamente quello che lui aspettava di fare da circa mezz'ora.<br>"Milady!" disse il moro.  
>"Sì, ragazzo mio" rispose lei con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.<br>"Vi devo domandare una cosa. Pansy è stata indirizzata da vostro marito verso il nascondiglio della biblioteca dove dice di aver trovato anche un ciuffo di capelli di Hermione".  
>La donna lo guardò stranita: "Io non ho capelli di Hermione" disse sicura.<br>Una flebile voce dal basso rispose: "Non è vero, in uno scrigno d'argento, legati con un nastro di raso, ho trovato un ciuffo di capelli biondi di Draco e un ciuffo di quelli castani della moglie".  
>A Narcissa mancò la terra sotto i piedi: "Quelli non sono i capelli di Hermione ma di Handir" esclamò, "sei stata giocata dal tuo stesso complice".<br>La ragazza riconoscendosi vittima della sua stessa congiura cominciò a tremare. Non era stata altro che l'inconsapevole pedina di un orribile gioco ordito da un uomo deciso a lavare con il sangue la terribile offesa di vedere il suo casato lordato da ciò che odiava di più: dei mezzosangue.  
>"Sei sempre stata stupida" esclamò Ron, "ma non avrei mai creduto che lo fossi così tanto da pensare di poter fare un patto col diavolo senza pagarne le conseguenze".<br>La ragazza ormai ridotta ad una vuota marionetta alzò gli occhi verso il rosso che si ritrovò per un attimo ad averne quasi pietà. "Ti porto in ufficio" aggiunse secco facendola sollevare da terra; "tra non molto andrai a fare compagnia a tuo padre e al tuo adorato suocero" disse smaterializzandosi alla volta del ministero.  
>Narcissa uscì come un automa dalla stanza avviandosi verso la sala d'aspetto dove trovò Daphne. Si sedette vicino all'amica del figlio e le raccontò gli ultimi avvenimenti come per rimettere ordine tra i propri pensieri.<br>Harry nel frattempo spiegava ai genitori di Hermione che cosa aveva scoperto; i due poveretti avevano assistito perplessi alla scenata di Narcissa rimanendo disorientati da quel comportamento violento.  
>Quando la donna tornò nella stanza non osava guardare negli occhi la madre della medimaga, sentendosi anche lei in qualche modo colpevole per ciò che Lucius aveva fatto.<br>La dentista percepì il suo imbarazzo e le andò incontro al centro della stanza: "Vieni Narcissa, siediti un poco" le disse stringendogli la mano. La nobildonna riconoscente ricambiò la stretta: adesso sapeva da chi la nuora avesse preso il meraviglioso carattere.  
>Il giorno ormai finiva lasciando spazio alle prime stelle e il tempo a disposizione dei giovani si assottigliava.<br>Ron era tornato dopo aver compiuto il suo dovere e cercava di consolare la moglie in sala d'aspetto. Harry camminava lungo il corridoio come una belva in gabbia cercando una soluzione impossibile sotto gli occhi attenti di Ginny che lo fissava preoccupata: non lo aveva mai visto così disperato dalla morte di Silente; di nuovo doveva assistere alla fine di un amico senza poter intervenire.  
>Nel frattempo la professoressa Stinker, chiusa nei laboratori dell'ospedale, cercava invano di creare qualche nuova mistura per allungare ancora un poco la vita dei due pazienti. In una bella ampolla aveva preparato quasi senza rendersene conto l'antidoto purtroppo inservibile perché manchevole dell'ingrediente più importante. Era doloroso avere la soluzione così a portata di mano e non poterla usare.<br>La notte era ormai inoltrata quando Narcissa si consultò con i consuoceri e decise che era giunto il tempo di andare a scuola a prendere i ragazzi: dovevano almeno avere la possibilità di vedere i genitori mentre ancora un alito di vita riscaldava i loro corpi.  
>La donna si smaterializzò davanti ai cancelli di Hogwarts con il cuore pesante. Quali parole poteva trovare per dire ai nipoti che il nonno era l'artefice del loro dolore e come prepararli ad una perdita lacerante? Con questi pensieri nella mente attraversò il pesante cancello arrivando all'interno della scuola mentre l'orologio batteva la mezzanotte.<br>Si avviò con passo sicuro verso la camera da letto della Preside. Bussò alla sua porta attendendo una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare. L'anziana donna aprì mentre ancora finiva di infilarsi la vestaglia e vedendo chi fosse l'ospite inatteso corrugò le labbra che tremolanti accennarono un sorriso.  
>"Minerva, sono venuta a prendere i ragazzi per accompagnarli al San Mungo. Nessuna magia sembra ormai poterci salvare" disse con una voce che sembrava provenire direttamente dall'inferno in cui era sprofondata.<br>"Certo" rispose la professoressa; "ti accompagno subito nei dormitori" aggiunse facendole strada lungo i corridoi. Mentre camminavano l'animagus venne messa a parte degli ultimi sviluppi rimanendo per la prima volta in vita sua senza parole.  
>Arrivarono al dormitorio dei Grifoni ma stranamente non vi era traccia né di Handy, né degli amici più cari. Nessuno dei compagni sembrò avere la benché minima idea di dove fossero finiti.<br>La stessa scena si ripeté poco dopo nel dormitorio delle Serpi. L'intero parentado sembrava dissolto nel nulla.  
>Narcissa era preoccupatissima di non trovare i nipoti, ma la McGranitt da esperta insegnante le disse: "Visto di chi stiamo parlando e visto che sono spariti tutti insieme penso di sapere dove trovarli", incamminandosi veloce verso il settimo piano.<br>Arrivarono di fronte all'arazzo di Barnaba che riconoscendo la Preside si produsse in un profondissimo inchino.  
>Entrarono nella stanza segreta mentre ancora le parole del preciso calcolo matematico di Hope aleggiavano sulle teste degli astanti.<br>Alice trovandosi di fronte alle due severe figure lanciò un piccolo grido di allarme coprendosi subito la bocca con le mani.  
>"Ebbene, ragazzi. Cosa sta succedendo qui?" chiese la preside.<br>"Nulla" rispose Hope mentre la tinta delle sue orecchie diventava sempre più simile ai capelli del padre.  
>"Dove sono i miei nipoti?" domandò svelta Narcissa non vedendoli da nessuna parte.<br>"Ecco. Diciamo che sono usciti un attimo a prendere una boccata d'aria", disse Fred prendendosi una gomitata dalla sorella.  
>"Una boccata d'aria?" chiese la Preside ormai evidentemente alterata.<br>"Quello che voleva dire Fred" disse sommessamente Al muovendo gli occhiali su e giù per il naso "è che dovevano provare a fare una cosa".  
>"Esatto" disse Lily "solo che temo ci sia stato un piccolo intoppo".<br>"Intoppo?" chiese Narcissa che non era pronta a nuove macabre scoperte.  
>"Sì, hanno preso la sua Giratempo" aggiunse Roxanne.<br>"La mia Giratempo?" disse l'anziana Preside portando istintivamente una mano al petto dove solitamente stava il prezioso pendaglio.  
>"Volevano tornare a due sera fa per scoprire chi ha avvelenato i genitori e impedire che mangiassero i cioccolatini" aggiunse Al tormentandosi i capelli.<br>"Ma per un piccolo errore temo siano tornati indietro di ventiquattro anni" precisò Hope.  
>"Cosa?" esclamarono all'unisono le due donne.<br>Il pianto sommesso di Alice sottolineò che le cose si stavano mettendo male.


	13. Lacrime

Capitolo 13 - Lacrime

"Voi e i vostri genitori prima di voi", disse la Preside sprofondando desolata nella poltrona che Fred le aveva avvicinato prontamente, "state forse cercando di uccidermi? Per Merlino, potrebbero essere finiti dovunque".  
>"Secondo i miei calcoli sono tornati all'anno del Torneo Tre Maghi" disse Hope con fare professionale.<br>"Grazie cara" le rispose Narcissa ironica sprofondando anche lei in una delle poltrone.  
>Non pensava di poter sopportare oltre quello che aveva dovuto vedere e sentire in quella maledetta giornata: la sparizione dei nipoti era davvero troppo.<p>

Piton camminava per i corridoi poco illuminati stringendo con una mano al petto un libro riccamente decorato mentre il lungo mantello nero, con il suo sventolio, ne sottolineava il passo sicuro.  
>Passò davanti ai gemelli, celati dal mantello dell'invisibilità in una nicchia del corridoio, raggiungendo spedito il suo alloggio.<br>Arrivato davanti alla porta la aprì con un incantesimo non verbale. Entrò svelto richiudendosela alle spalle e proseguendo verso il camino dove, con un rapido cenno, accese il fuoco prima di sedersi dietro alla pesante scrivania in noce.  
>Per fortuna non si voltò. Altrimenti avrebbe finito per notare uno strano lembo di stoffa, molto simile alle divise del collegio, comparire dal nulla irrimediabilmente trattenuto dall'anta di legno: un angolo della gonna di Leni era rimasta impigliata nella porta ed ora spuntava dal mantello stregato.<br>Sul lato sinistro della stanza, appoggiati su di un grande pannello di ardesia, stavano alcuni calderoni di varie misure dentro ai quali sobbollivano delle misteriose pozioni, provocando un leggero rumore di fondo che diede ai ragazzi la possibilità di scambiare qualche sussurrata parola.  
>"Riesci a liberarti?" chiese Handy tenendo fortemente per le braccia la sorella.<br>"No, maledizione!" rispose lei ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. La faccenda cominciava sotto gli auspici peggiori.  
>Rimasero in quella scomodissima posizione per qualche minuto cercando inutilmente di sganciarsi dalla morsa lignea quando all'improvviso un bussare poderoso squarciò il religioso silenzio.<br>Piton sollevò il viso evidentemente scocciato di essere disturbato nella quiete della sua tana e senza alzarsi dalla scrivania chiese con voce stizzita: "Chi è?".  
>"Apri Severus" rispose la profonda voce di Karkaroff.<br>"Alohomora" scandì il professore di pozioni e l'uscio si spalancò rivelando il possente corpo del bulgaro e liberando involontariamente Leni dalla sua prigione.  
>Il preside entrò nella stanza mentre i due ragazzi nel massimo silenzio si allontanavano dall'ingresso riparando dietro ad una vecchia poltrona in pelle bordeaux che sembrava aver visto tempi migliori.<br>"Dovresti sistemare questa stanza" disse lo straniero guardandosi attorno e avvicinando una sedia alla scrivania.  
>"Igor, voglio sperare che tu non mi abbia disturbato a quest'ora per discutere i miei gusti in fatto di arredamento" rispose indispettito il Serpeverde mentre gli occhi si trasformavano in due oscure fessure.<br>"Certo che no" disse l'altro sedendosi pesantemente sulla vecchia seggia che rispose scricchiolando al suo peso.  
>"Sono venuto per questo" aggiunse scoprendo il braccio ed esponendolo alla flebile luce della candela che rischiarava la stanza. I ragazzi rabbrividirono intravvedendo il marchio che ben conoscevano perché imbrattava anche la candida pelle del padre. L'oscuro tatuaggio non sembrava però sbiadito come quello del genitore, anzi era lucido e nero come se fosse appena stato impresso e per giunta avrebbero giurato che si muovesse.<br>"Lo vedi. E' tornato e presto ci chiamerà a raccolta" disse rimettendosi in malo modo a posto la camicia.  
>"Se fossi in te non mi preoccuperei. Inoltre eviterei di andare in giro a mostrare le braccia" gli rispose l'altro; "cosa ti aspetti che faccia esattamente?".<br>"Non lo so ancora ma dobbiamo rimanere uniti: è la nostra unica speranza di restare vivi".  
>"Temo che tu stia esagerando" rispose il professore; "ed ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei finire quello che stavo facendo" aggiunse spalancando di nuovo la porta indicando al suo interlocutore che la conversazione era finita.<br>I ragazzi, immobili dietro al loro nascondiglio, sentirono i pesanti passi del direttore di Durmstrang allontanarsi nella notte mentre Piton, richiusa la porta, si massaggiava il braccio orribilmente segnato dal destino.  
>I gemelli sapevano che presto il bulgaro sarebbe stato punito dai suoi ex compagni, finendo i suoi giorni assassinato in una fredda baracca, e che Piton probabilmente lo intuiva. Tuttavia, per tener fede al patto fatto con Silente e per proteggere Harry, non poteva far nulla per salvarlo dal triste epilogo a cui sarebbe andato incontro.<br>Era strano poter osservare l'austero insegnante nella sua intimità dove nessuno mai era stato ammesso.  
>Era difficile intuire quali pensieri gli tenessero compagnia nelle fredde notti solitarie nel sotterraneo dove gli unici compagni erano gli amati libri e il vociare sommesso dei calderoni.<br>L'uomo cupo seduto alla scrivania era senza dubbio uno dei maghi più coraggiosi che avessero mai posato piede sulla terra. Solitario andava incontro al pericolo conscio che nessuno avrebbe pianto per la sua perdita, per prime le stesse persone che aveva giurato di proteggere a costo della vita e da cui veniva odiato dal più profondo del cuore.  
>Ma era difficile in quei tempi bui andare oltre l'apparenza e riconoscere in una nera cornacchia la colomba che avrebbe contribuito col sangue a portare la pace.<br>D'un tratto l'uomo si alzò dalla scrivania, si avvicinò ai calderoni rimestando con gesti leggeri le preziose pozioni i cui colori vivaci ravvivarono un poco il suo viso emaciato, poi spense con un colpo di bacchetta i fuochi lasciando la stanza illuminata solo dalla candela.  
>Tornò verso il tavolo e, preso il libro dalla scrivania, lo ripose delicatamente nella libreria in ebano che occupava quasi l'intera parete alle sue spalle.<br>Leni con sorpresa la riconobbe come quella che adesso era in camera sua: probabilmente un lascito al padre da parte del suo professore preferito.  
>Si avviò verso il bagno uscendone poco più tardi pronto per la notte, vestito con un vecchio camicione di lino bianco che poteva tranquillamente essere appartenuto a suo nonno.<br>Handy trattenne a stento una risata vedendolo acconciato a quel modo: quel curioso abbigliamento sembrava provenire direttamente dal secolo precedente.  
>Il professore si avviò verso il letto; camminava stranamente a piedi nudi sul duro pavimento e muoveva a tratti le dita sottili cercando di sollevarle dalla fredda pietra per trovare un po' di tepore.<br>Si infilò sotto le pesanti coperte e spense la luce della candela trattenendo per un secondo il lucignolo fra le falangi sottili inconsapevole di quello che stava per accadere.  
>I ragazzi attesero impazienti di sentire il respiro dell'uomo trasformarsi in un leggero russare prima di lasciare la loro personale trincea.<br>Fecero scivolare il mantello ripiegandolo con cura sulla vecchia poltrona.  
>Handy si alzò in piedi stirandosi a lungo, sentiva la schiena distrutta da quella posizione tanto disagevole.<br>Si mossero piano verso la creatura placidamente addormentata al centro della stanza.  
>"Sei pronta?" chiese Handy alla sorella mentre estraeva dalla tasca della giacca la fialetta con la pozione.<br>"Sì" rispose rapida la ragazza.  
>Si avvicinarono cauti come due lupi ad una preda, posizionandosi a fianco del letto, pronti a sferrare il loro attacco.<br>Il ragazzo avvicinò la fialetta al naso dell'uomo che senza accorgersi ne respirò profondamente il contenuto.  
>Leni cominciò a recitare l'incantesimo concentrandosi sui pensieri del professore che in quel momento stava sognando Seamus Finnigan che nel tentativo di fabbricare una pozione aveva distrutto il suo calderone tra le risate divertite dei compagni. Percepì chiaramente la rabbia che aveva provato l'uomo nell'assistere al guaio del giovane Grifondoro: le loro menti erano ormai fittamente intrecciate. La ragazza cominciò a imporre al professore di ricordare il suo passato.<br>Prima sfuocati, poi sempre più nitidi, i ricordi dell'uomo le apparivano nella mente. Lo vide pregare Silente di salvare l'amatissima Lily già condannata a morte; assistette ad una riunione di Mangiamorte tra cui riconobbe con orrore anche suo nonno Lucius; infine si sentì quasi morire nel vedere il ghigno sul viso dell'oscuro signore mentre imprimeva il maledetto marchio sul braccio del giovane, avvertendo fin nelle viscere il dolore che quest'ultimo aveva provato.  
>Cercò di rallentare il flusso impetuoso dei ricordi che si fermò al giorno in cui, ai margini della foresta proibita, James e Sirius lo schernivano chiamandolo "Mocciosus".<br>Sentì come se qualcuno le lacerasse la pelle mentre il dolore del giovane fluiva dentro di lei. Lo vide cadere malamente sul terreno duro mentre Lily gli si avvicinava preoccupata e senza volerlo si trovò ad urlargli di fermarsi mentre lui la trattava male dicendole quello che avrebbe rimpianto per l'intera vita: "schifosa mezzosangue".  
>Handy assisteva impotente alla magia della sorella: l'uomo nel letto si agitava ora furiosamente mentre la ragazza era scossa da forti tremiti.<br>Piton riviveva il momento in cui Lily si era incamminata piangendo verso la scuola, e lui, incapace di muoversi o di proferire parola, realizzava ancora una volta quello che aveva appena fatto: perso il suo grande amore.  
>Sdraiato nell'erba fissava impietrito la schiena della ragazza allontanarsi, incapace di piangere.<br>Leni raccolse le ultime forze e come un vento leggero cominciò a soffiare fra gli alberi sussurrando: "Piangi Severus ed ogni lacrima laverà il tuo dolore. Piangi ragazzo mio perché tutto quello che ti è accaduto possa sparire".  
>Handy osservò il professore calmarsi improvvisamente, sulla guancia comparve una timida lacrima che si trasformò in un pianto dirotto. Il ragazzo non mancò l'occasione. Prese la fialetta ora vuota puntando la bacchetta verso l'uomo e pronunciò l'incantesimo: "Accio Lacrymas".<br>Una sottile filamento attraversò l'aria finendo dentro al piccolo contenitore che Handy chiuse velocemente prima di infilarlo nella tasca interna della giacca.  
>Leni per lo sforzo giaceva svenuta ai piedi del letto. L'effetto dell'incantesimo era finito e il professore avrebbe potuto svegliarsi da un momento all'altro. Handy si caricò la ragazza sulle spalle, prese il mantello dalla poltrona e si gettò fuori dalla porta correndo verso le scale che portavano al settimo piano.<br>Il rumore della porta che sbatteva svegliò Piton. Aveva un gran mal di testa e si guardava attorno con la spiacevole sensazione di essersi perso qualcosa; ancora intontito si portò una mano al volto come per stropicciarsi gli occhi scoprendo sconvolto di aver pianto.  
>Harry, Ron ed Hermione intanto si erano accorti che Ginny non era in camera sua e allarmati avevano iniziato a cercarla, con scarso successo, per tutto il castello.<br>Purtroppo anche Handy sembrava scomparso nel nulla; avevano quindi deciso di provare nel covo delle serpi con la speranza che i due grifoni fossero andati a trovare Leni. Trovarono Daphne che entrava in sala comune dove Draco sedeva pensoso davanti al camino. La giovane corse in camera a cercare l'amica di cui però non vi era traccia; nessuno sembrava aver più visto i gemelli dall'ora di cena.  
>Sempre più allarmato il trio aveva accettato che anche le due serpi si unissero a loro nella ricerca; Daphne era infatti preoccupatissima per l'amica che aveva visto così strana durante la cena. Ai tre grifoni venne in mente che per fare lo scherzo a Draco le due ragazze erano andate in biblioteca; quindi si diressero correndo verso la grande sala.<br>Il Serpeverde non parve felice di apprendere che la giovane a cui aveva prestato la sua preziosissima giacca in realtà stava tramando alle sue spalle.  
>Arrivati nell'ambiente smisurato cominciarono a girare per gli scaffali sempre meno fiduciosi di trovare i ragazzi fin quando Hermione, percorrendo una zona poco frequentata, trovò Ginny placidamente addormentata.<br>"Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?" esclamò Ron allarmato, accorrendo al richiamo della riccia, e intuendo che la sorella fosse di nuovo al centro di qualche intrigo.  
>Hermione nel frattempo era riuscita a risvegliarla.<br>"Sta bene?" le chiese. "Sembra vittima di un incantesimo Soporifero. Non le hanno fatto del male" aggiunse Hermione guardando il rosso evidentemente imbestialito.  
>"Non sono sicuro che non ne farò io a quei due quando li trovo" disse Ron abbracciando protettivo la sorella.<br>Ginny non poté dire molto di quello che le era successo. Ricordava solo di essersi nascosta dietro ad uno scaffale con la gemella per osservare Draco. Il quale a sua volta non rammentava altro che di averla vista apparire all'improvviso di fianco al suo tavolo mentre studiava per scusarsi per il comportamento del fratello.  
>"Cosa diavolo stanno combinando quei due?" disse Harry dando voce ai pensieri di tutti.<br>Hermione decise di accompagnare Ginny in camera mentre gli altri si avviarono verso l'unico posto dove potevano essersi nascosti: la Stanza delle Necessità.  
>Handy aveva intanto raggiunto con Leni ancora priva di sensi il settimo piano, trovò la stanza completamente vuota e al buio, tranne che per una piccola candela. Posò delicatamente la sorella per terra. Pensò di aver bisogno: di uno sgabello, di una pergamena, di un pennino e di un po' di inchiostro che subito apparvero nella stanza.<br>Pose il manufatto prezioso sullo sgabello poi scrisse veloce poche righe: "Grazie di tutto! Arrivederci! Handy e Leni" appoggiando il foglio sopra al mantello.  
>Si alzò in piedi e tenendo a fatica la sorella in posizione eretta fra le braccia infilò la catenina intorno ai loro colli. Girò in senso contrario il pendaglio pregando con tutto il cuore che li riportasse da dove erano venuti.<br>Quando i quattro studenti varcarono la porta della stanza trovarono solo lo sgabello illuminato dalla candela e il piccolo scritto.  
>La sparizione dei gemelli Flamyò tenne banco per qualche giorno. La professoressa McGranitt scoprì con orrore che il Preside non li aveva mai sentiti nominare ma presto gli eventi del Torneo relegarono quella misteriosa apparizione nel dimenticatoio, come uno dei tanti fatti strani accaduti nel vecchio castello.<p>

Un tonfo sordo irruppe nella stanza facendo girare tutti i presenti.  
>Handy stava piegato su un ginocchio mentre fra le braccia stringeva la sorella inerte come una bambola. Dopo il primo momento di sconcerto tutti corsero loro incontro.<br>"Cosa è successo?" urlò Al disperato vedendo la fidanzata in quelle condizioni.  
>"E' svenuta perché ha fatto l'incantesimo di mamma a Piton" spiegò lui rapido.<br>"Cosa?" urlò Narcissa. "Siete impazziti? Cosa vi è saltato in mente? Potevate morire!" aggiunse portandosi le mani al volto.  
>"Lo so nonna" rispose lui stendendo la sorella sul pavimento mentre Al le sosteneva la testa.<br>"Ma non siamo morti e abbiamo portato queste" aggiunse estraendo dalla giacca la fialetta. "Quanto siamo stati via?" domandò preoccupato.  
>"Solo pochi minuti" gli rispose Lily sorridendo e rifilandogli una pacca sulla spalla come bentornato.<br>La preside lo abbracciò: "Siete stati due pazzi incoscienti. Ma bisogna correre al San Mungo: il tempo sta per scadere!".  
>In quella Leni finalmente si riprese, dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento si accorse di essere di nuovo a casa e si lasciò andare esausta fra le braccia di Al che delicatamente l'aiutò a rialzarsi.<br>La Preside guardò la strana compagnia poi disse: "Immagino che chiedere a qualcuno di voi di rimanere qui sarebbe impossibile. Onde evitare ulteriori avventure notturne vi prego quindi di avvicinarvi e di posare una mano sulle mie braccia: vi smaterializzerò tutti all'ospedale".  
>Dopo pochi attimi una strana comitiva apparve nei corridoi del policlinico proprio davanti agli occhi sbigottiti di Harry.<br>"Dove sono i pozionisti?" urlò Handy correndogli incontro "ho le lacrime!".  
> <p>


	14. Risvegli

Capitolo 14 – Risvegli

Harry prese il nipote per un braccio e cominciò a correre insieme a lui verso il sotterraneo.  
>La professoressa Stinker stava seduta ricurva davanti al banco da laboratorio, i gomiti appoggiati al freddo ripiano, la testa mollemente fra le mani in segno di resa.<br>"Professoressa, presto, deve preparare l'antidoto" disse Handy quasi travolgendola; "ho le lacrime" aggiunse mostrandole la fialetta.  
>La donna a quelle parole sembrò scattare sull'attenti, rapida accese il Bunsen sotto all'ampolla prendendo delicatamente con una pinza il prezioso contenitore.<br>Intanto all'ultimo piano il corridoio solitamente silenzioso del nosocomio veniva sconquassato da un vociare convulso.  
>Lily spiegava concitatamente a sua madre e ai genitori di Hermione la sua avventura con Handy nella camera della Preside.<br>Alice annuiva silenziosa al racconto dell'amica osservando preoccupata la faccia di Minerva che aveva alzato più volte gli occhi al cielo borbottando fra sé.  
>Narcissa e Daphne cercavano invano di far mangiare un poco di cioccolato a Leni con l'intento di rinfrancarla: la giovane sembrava trasparente da quanto era provata.<br>Al le stava accanto silenzioso stringendole forte una mano come se avesse paura che qualcuno potesse portargliela via.  
>Hope, Roxanne e Fred intanto riferivano a Ron, interrompendosi più volte l'un l'altro, gli avvenimenti della nottata; al povero Auror quasi vennero i capelli bianchi a sentire tutto quello che avevano combinato quei ragazzi.<br>Dopo quasi venti minuti spuntarono dai sotterranei Harry, Handy e la Stinker con una ampolla dal contenuto smeraldo fra le mani.  
>Vedendoli arrivare Leni lasciò la mano del fidanzato e con i nonni entrò nella camera dei genitori.<br>Handy li seguì facendo strada alla professoressa e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle non prima di aver dato un'ultima occhiata ai presenti che gli sorridevano cercando di infondergli coraggio. Un silenzio irreale scese sull'intero reparto.  
>La pozionista si avvicinò a Hermione e aiutata da due colleghi della medimaga, sopraggiunti nel frattempo, le sollevò un poco la testa infilandole delicatamente in bocca una grossa siringa senza ago con la quale le somministrò una dose di antidoto; fecero lo stesso con Draco subito dopo.<br>I due medici si posizionarono ognuno a lato di uno dei due letti tastando il polso del rispettivo paziente per verificarne le funzioni vitali.  
>Ogni tanto si guardavano come per avere notizie sul degente dell'altro. La tensione era palpabile, tutti li fissavano in attesa di qualche buona notizia ma niente sembrava cambiato nelle due figure addormentate.<br>Leni cominciò a singhiozzare fra le braccia del fratello. "Non è servito a niente, a niente!" disse battendo feroce i pugni sul suo petto, mentre lui la stringeva forte cercando di calmarla.  
>"Bambina mia, perché piangi?" disse ad un tratto la flebile voce di Hermione. Tutti si voltarono in direzione della donna che aveva riaperto gli occhi e si guardava attorno cercando di capire dove si trovasse. I figli le corsero incontro abbracciandola.<br>"Mamma" continuava a ripetere Leni affondando il viso fra i suoi capelli.  
>La donna faticosamente spostò le braccia cercando di stringerli ma sembrava uno sforzo troppo grande.<br>Anche gli altri la attorniarono svelti, la madre le aveva preso la mano e la accarezzava delicatamente per tranquillizzarla: "Tesoro mio" le sussurrava fra le lacrime.  
>"Potrei sapere cosa sta succedendo e perché io non vengo abbracciato?" disse improvvisamente una voce strascicata alle loro spalle.<br>Tutti si voltarono verso Draco che per un attimo era stato dimenticato nel suo letto.  
>Il dottore cercava di aiutarlo sistemandogli meglio i cuscini dietro alle spalle così che potesse stare con il busto più sollevato. Handy si staccò dalla madre e corse ad abbracciare l'uomo con la forza della disperazione.<br>"Figliolo grazie, ma se non ti dispiace ora vorrei respirare" disse il pozionista sorridendo e ricambiando faticosamente l'abbraccio.  
>Narcissa si avvicinò al figlio e lo guardò con la stessa intensità del giorno in cui era nato poi scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio. L'uomo rimase basito a fissarla mentre cercava di nascondere il volto fra le mani.<br>La figlia rimaneva in disparte nascosta dalla mole del fratello come timorosa che avvicinandosi l'uomo potesse rimproverarla.  
>Il padre la guardava stupito: "Perché non ti avvicini? Non sono contagioso … credo" disse aspettando un cenno di conferma dal medico.<br>"Papà, mi sei mancato tanto!" gli disse lei finalmente abbracciandolo. L'uomo la strinse piano mentre sentiva le forze tornare.  
>Anche Hermione con l'aiuto dei genitori era riuscita a sollevarsi un poco e si guardava attorno cercando di capire in quale reparto fossero. Scambiò qualche breve battuta con il collega che si avviò ad aprire la porta da cui si riversò nella stanza un fiume di gente. I due malati si guardarono stupefatti vedendo tutte quelle persone.<br>"Beh, se volevate farci una festa a sorpresa potevate almeno scegliere un'ambientazione migliore" disse il biondo facendo l'occhiolino alla moglie che rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
>"Malfoy, prova a farci prendere un altro spavento simile e giuro che ti ammazzo prima io" gli disse Ron dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla come anticipo sulla promessa.<br>Il rosso proseguì verso il letto dell'amica che gli sorrideva: "tu e la tua mania di mangiare cioccolatini" le disse prima di abbracciarla forte; forse un po' troppo.  
>I gemelli cominciarono a parlare fittamente con gli amici.<br>Al e Leni stavano abbracciati, uno a cingere la vita dell'altra; Draco accorgendosene li indicò alla moglie con un cenno del capo dicendole a fior di labbra: "ma hai visto quei due?".  
>Hermione circondata dalle amiche gli sorrise sorniona. Poi il biondo osservò meglio la figlia: "Leni scusa se ti interrompo" disse ironico "ma che razza di giacca hai addosso, è almeno di due taglie troppo grande".<br>I gemelli si fissarono un attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere: "Papà, sei grande!" disse Handy mentre l'uomo attonito cercava di capire cosa avesse detto di tanto buffo.  
>Il signor Granger si avvicinò alla professoressa Stinker e le strinse la mano ringraziandola vigorosamente.<br>La donna ricambiò regalandogli il suo primo sorriso, poi un po' imbarazzata si avviò verso l'uscio ma di colpo si voltò verso la caotica compagnia: "Visto quello che è successo mi aspetto da tutti gli studenti per domani due pergamene sulla pozione Alito della Morte" esclamò ad alta voce squadrando le facce allibite degli astanti prima di sparire in corridoio.  
>"E' senza speranza" disse Al rivolgendosi agli amici.<br>"Assolutamente" risposero Fred e Roxanne ancora increduli per quello che avevano sentito.  
>I due medici vedendo che la situazione sembrava degenerare esclamarono a gran voce: "Per favore signori adesso dovete uscire, i pazienti devono riposare".<br>Draco richiamò l'attenzione di Harry: "Non mi avete ancora detto cosa ci è successo" gli disse serio.  
>"Non ora. Avremo tutto il tempo per parlarne" rispose il moro posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Seguirono una serie infinita di abbracci e raccomandazioni. I ragazzi tornarono a scuola accompagnati dalla Preside; Narcissa si smaterializzò alla volta del Manor; Harry e Ron dovettero passare in ufficio per concludere l'interrogatorio di Pansy, e così delegarono alle mogli il compito di riaccompagnare a casa i genitori di Hermione.<br>I due coniugi rimasero finalmente soli. Draco si alzò dal letto e a fatica si avviò verso la moglie.  
>"Dove pensi di andare?" gli chiese preoccupata vedendolo barcollare vistosamente.<br>"Solo fin qui" disse lui infilandosi nel suo giaciglio. Le posò un braccio intorno alle spalle invitandola ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto: "devo solo controllare come sta mia moglie" le disse stampandole un bacio sulle labbra.  
>"Cosa pensi sia successo?" gli chiese la donna mentre con gli occhi chiusi si godeva quel tepore familiare.<br>"Direi che ci hanno avvelenato" rispose lui appoggiando il mento sulla fronte di lei; "ma stai tranquilla, chi ha osato tanto non la passerà liscia" aggiunse con tono rovente.  
>La routine scolastica parve ai gemelli quasi noiosa dopo le avventure vissute nei giorni precedenti. Gli amici si fecero raccontare più volte tutto quello che era accaduto anche se i due casualmente tralasciarono di riferire le dispute avute con il padre. Tutti erano curiosi all'idea di sapere come fossero i genitori alla loro età e in particolare come fosse l'ormai mitico professor Piton. Lily fu molto orgogliosa dell'intraprendenza di sua madre mentre Hope non rimase stupita della dolcezza dimostrata dalla sua.<br>Intanto i signori Malfoy a soli due giorni dal loro miracoloso risveglio, ormai perfettamente ristabiliti e impazienti di tornare ai rispettivi lavori, si fecero dimettere dall'ospedale.  
>Tornarono a casa scoprendola stranamente in perfetto ordine grazie agli elfi domestici del Manor che trovarono ancora intenti a sistemare le ultime cose.<br>"So come la pensi. Ma è innegabile che sia comodo avere quegli esseri per casa" dichiarò lui in trepida attesa della risposta che non mancò di arrivare.  
>"Quei poveri esseri hanno dei diritti!" esclamò lei accalorata.<br>Il marito la fissava ridendo: per fortuna si era rimessa del tutto, anzi sembrava più combattiva del solito. Decise così di affrontare l'argomento che aveva faticosamente evitato per due lunghi giorni. "Herm, visto che qui è tutto a posto vorrei andare da Harry per sapere esattamente cosa è successo".  
>"Anche io" disse lei prendendo una giacca più pesante dall'armadio dell'entrata e seguendolo fin dentro al camino.<br>Attraversarono gli affollati corridoi del ministero raggiungendo a fatica gli uffici degli Auror: tutti quelli che li conoscevano infatti li fermavano per accertarsi sul loro stato di salute.  
>Harry e Ron stavano discutendo animatamente nell'ufficio di quest'ultimo quando videro sbucare dalla porta gli amici.<br>"Cosa fate già in giro voi due?" disse il rosso sorpreso.  
>"Il dottore non sopportava più Draco e le sue insistenze sul voler sapere chi avesse preparato e come i ricostituenti che ci davano così ci hanno sbattuto fuori" rispose Hermione abbracciandolo.<br>Harry scoppiò a ridere vedendo la faccia quasi angelica del biondo: "Io? Ma se non ho mai chiesto niente!". Era bello vederli di nuovo scherzare fra loro come solo chi si ama davvero può fare.  
>"Dovete raccontarci esattamente tutto quello che è successo" disse la donna guardando fisso negli occhi il moro che cambiò espressione. Lei, riconoscendola, capì che non sarebbe stato piacevole ascoltare quello che dovevano dire.<br>Si sedettero tutti e quattro intorno ad un tavolino rotondo. Ascoltarono increduli cosa aveva combinato Pansy: non avevano molta stima di lei ma non l'avrebbero mai creduta capace di arrivare a tanto.  
>Poi Harry arrivò a dover spiegare chi era stata la mente del piano scellerato: "Lucius" mormorò.<br>Hermione si voltò di scatto verso il marito, sembrava diventato di marmo. Gli occhi ridotti a due sottili fessure, il volto come una maschera indecifrabile, mentre le nocche strette attorno ai braccioli della poltroncina diventavano di un biancore spettrale. Gli posò una mano sulla sua: era gelata. Si era ormai nascosto dietro ad un muro impenetrabile che lei, scherzando in casa, chiamava la "barriera Malfoy", riconoscendola anche nei figli quando qualcosa li feriva profondamente.  
>Draco sembrò tornare in sé: "I gemelli lo sanno?" aveva chiesto.<br>"Credo di no, penso che per ora ne siano al corrente solo la McGranitt e tua madre naturalmente". Le mani dell'uomo cominciarono a tremare, si era dimenticato di Narcissa: cosa doveva aver provato nell'apprendere che il figlio moriva per mano del marito! Si alzò dalla sedia sotto lo sguardo attento dei tre che lo fissavano muti.  
>"Devo fare una cosa" disse rimettendosi il bel cappotto su misura.<br>"Draco" disse la moglie alzandosi inquieta.  
>"Non ti preoccupare, vado solo a parlare con mia madre. Ti lascio in buone mani, ci vediamo più tardi a casa" aggiunse prendendola delicatamente per le spalle e dandole un bacio su una guancia. "Torno presto" le disse sorridendo e si smaterializzò prima che qualcuno potesse replicare qualcosa.<br>Hermione guardò nervosa i due amici lasciandosi cadere sulla poltroncina accompagnata dal loro sguardo affettuoso: "Vedrai che andrà tutto bene" disse Ron per la verità non troppo convinto. Sapevano tutti che l'amico era stato ferito dove era più vulnerabile, in quella strana equivalenza fra amore e odio che caratterizzava da sempre il suo rapporto con il padre.  
>Apparve direttamente nel salottino della madre. La donna in piedi fissava il paesaggio duro della brughiera persa nei suoi pensieri.<br>"Mamma" disse lui avvicinandosi. La donna sussultò.  
>"Non ti ho sentito entrare" gli rispose andandogli incontro. "Siete già stati dimessi? Dov'è Hermione?" domandò preoccupata.<br>"Sì, siamo usciti questa mattina. L'ho lasciata al ministero con i nostri amici. Avevo bisogno di parlarti da solo".  
>"Allora hai saputo" disse lei volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso l'esterno.<br>"Sì" rispose lui secco.  
>Stettero in silenzio per qualche minuto poi lei sussurrò "Mi dispiace".<br>"Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto subire tutto questo. Ma quell'uomo in prigione non è tuo padre ma una pazza creatura capace solo di odiare".  
>"Non ne sono così sicuro" disse lui guardandola triste "forse invece è il vero Lucius e l'uomo in cui tu hai sempre sperato non è mai esistito. Semplicemente noi siamo sempre stati due accessori necessari al suo ego: niente più di due oggetti sacrificabili al suo capriccio".<br>La madre cominciò a singhiozzare: "Non dire così, ti prego, tuo padre ci ha amato profondamente".  
>"Non posso che augurarmi che tu abbia ragione. Comunque se anche quell'uomo è esistito ora non c'è più: mio padre è morto".<br>Narcissa lo abbracciò: "Lo so".  
>L'uomo la prese fra le braccia e la fece accomodare sulla sedia. "Stai tranquilla" le disse quasi cullandola. "Sabato sera vorrei organizzare qui una piccola festa di compleanno a sorpresa per Hermione, puoi aiutarmi?".<br>"Certo" rispose lei sorridendo.  
>"Bene, è ora che in questa casa ci siano voci di persone felici" disse lui alzandosi in piedi.<br>"Manderò un gufo ai ragazzi a scuola così che possano invitare anche gli amici. Ne manderò uno anche a Minerva e alla Stinker, sono sicuro che sarà felice di vederle".  
>La madre annuì.<br>"Ora devo andare. Domani passerò a trovarti per i dettagli" le disse avviandosi verso la porta.  
>"Draco?".<br>"Sì".  
>"Ti voglio bene".<br>"Anche io mamma" rispose lui chiudendosi la pesante porta alle spalle.

Il piccolo Auster sorrise amabilmente alla figura ammantata di nero che apparve tra nuvole verdi nel grigio camino.  
>"Sono felice di vedervi".<br>"Grazie. Se non vi spiace avrei fretta".  
>"Naturalmente" rispose aprendo la porta di ferro e guardando l'ospite che spariva lungo il corridoio.<br>I passi leggeri del visitatore arrivarono veloci fino alla stanza dei colloqui, il rumore delle gambe che strisciavano sul pavimento annunciarono che aveva preso posto sulla vecchia sedia. Dopo poco fece la sua comparsa nella stanza Lucius Malfoy con un ghigno malefico stampato sul volto.  
>"Mia cara, temo che il tuo abbigliamento e la visita tanto improvvisa non siano forieri di buone notizie" disse avvicinandosi alla sedia libera. Stava per aggiungere qualcosa quando il fiato gli morì in gola.<br>"Buongiorno Padre".  
>"Draco!" disse come se avesse visto un fantasma.<br>"Non vi preoccupate non sono uno spettro venuto a farvi visita, purtroppo per voi il sangue scorre ancora caldo nelle mie vene".  
>"Ragazzo non capisco cosa intendi dire. E' dall'ultima visita di tua madre che attendo ansioso di sapere il tuo destino" rispose cercando di sembrare il più sincero possibile.<br>"Ne sono certo. Temo che d'ora in poi aspetterete invano la visita della bella signora. Per quello che mi riguarda già vi dissi quello che pensavo quando insultaste la mia futura sposa prima del matrimonio. Vi posso solo ribadire che Hermione e i nostri figli sono la cosa più importante della mia vita. Se vi venisse ancora voglia di soggiogare qualche stupida creatura senza scrupoli per far loro del male vi posso fin d'ora giurare che nemmeno i muri di questa prigione basterebbero a proteggervi".  
>L'anziano Lord guardava il figlio come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.<br>"Ora vi saluto e vi auguro una felice permanenza" disse stringendogli con forza la mano.  
>Lucius la ritrasse dolorante. L'anello del figlio era diventato rovente e una M di fuoco segnava ora l'interno diafano della sua mano.<br>"Cosa mi hai fatto?" gli chiese sconvolto.  
>"Ho solo creato una piccola pozione in cui ho immerso l'anello. Se vi venisse ancora in mente di procurare del dolore a qualcuno di noi sappiate che la vostra mano comincerà a bruciare arrecandovi una sofferenza tale che pregherete in ginocchio che qualcuno ve la tagli di netto".<br>Il padre lo fissava sbigottito; avrebbe voluto rispondere qualcosa ma il figlio già gli dava le spalle allontanandosi lungo il corridoio.  
>Si smaterializzò a casa dove Hermione lo aspettava ansiosa misurando a grandi falcate il loro salotto.<br>"Draco" disse vedendolo comparire dal camino avvolto da un mantello nero che le ricordava tanto quello di Piton, "cosa sta succedendo?".  
>"Niente, stai tranquilla" le disse "sono andato da quello che una volta era mio padre e abbiamo convenuto entrambi che non sia più il caso di frequentarci".<br>La moglie lo guardò sbigottita ma non gli chiese nulla, sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile; era meglio aspettare che lui stesso si risolvesse a dirle cosa era accaduto ad Azkaban. Draco ripiegò diligentemente il mantello appoggiandolo sul bracciolo di una delle poltrone prima di cingerle la vita con braccio attirandola a sé: "Allora signora Malfoy, cosa si mangia di buono questa sera? Devo rifarmi il palato perché negli ultimi giorni non ho apprezzato molto la cucina di Mungos'" le disse guardandola con occhi maliziosi ottenendo finalmente un sorriso sereno.  
> <p>


	15. Conclusio

Capitolo 15 – Conclusio

Draco scivolava leggero sulle eleganti scarpe nuove attraversando la grande cabina armadio e cercando di avere la meglio sui riottosi gemelli di brillanti che non parevano voler stare in sua compagnia per la serata.  
>Un lembo della candida camicia, ancora in parte slacciata, spuntava dispettosa dai pantaloni dell'elegante abito nero.<br>Si appoggiò con una spalla allo stipite della porta e lo sguardo si posò sulla figura snella che si stava vestendo al centro della camera da letto.  
>Un abito in seta bordeaux scivolava in quel momento lungo il corpo della donna che gli volgeva le spalle. Si stava sistemando meglio il vestito accarezzandolo con le mani leggere mentre si infilava un paio di scarpe di raso dal tacco pericoloso.<br>La bella specchiera dalla cornice dorata rimandava l'immagine di una donna molto attraente che l'uomo rimirava in silenzio estasiato: era una visione di cui non sarebbe mai stato sazio.  
>"Herm, non è che mi daresti una mano con questi cosi?".<br>La moglie si voltò e si avvicinò sorridendo, gli prese una mano e cominciò delicata a sistemare il prezioso monile. "Se devo essere sincera non è che abbia una gran voglia di venire questa sera al galà dei pozionisti" gli disse infilando nell'occhiello l'ornamento.  
>"Lo so ma se non andiamo il ministro della magia ci resterà molto male" rispose lui cercando a fatica di rimanere serio.<br>Hermione terminato il delicato lavoro si avviò verso il letto su cui stavano mollemente posate una grande sciarpa di organza e una piccola borsa.  
>L'uomo finì di vestirsi velocemente, poi la raggiunse cingendole la vita con un braccio e l'accompagnò, sostenendola lungo le scale, verso il camino del salotto.<br>"Dov'è esattamente la riunione?" chiese lei rassegnata.  
>"Non ti preoccupare. Questa sera guido io" le sussurrò in un orecchio. "Sei bellissima" aggiunse abbassando sensuale la voce e facendole un malizioso sorriso mentre protettivo le cingeva le spalle con un braccio, smaterializzandoli verso la moro meta.<p>

"Draco? Temo che tu abbia sbagliato posto" disse lei trovandosi nel buio più totale.  
>"Credo di no" disse lui ridendo; "Lumos Maxima" aggiunse illuminando a giorno la stanza.<br>"Buon compleanno!" esclamarono un coro di voci mentre uno scintillio di candele illuminava il grande salone del Manor.  
>Hermione rimase a bocca aperta trovandosi di fronte i figli e gli amici più cari in quella che sembrava essere una festa.<br>Una dolce musica classica cominciò a risuonare dando il via ufficiale alla serata.  
>"Ma cosa?" disse la medimaga non terminando la frase.<br>"Tanti auguri mamma!" esclamarono i figli abbracciandola.  
>"Non ci credo" aggiunse lei mentre veniva attorniata dagli ospiti.<br>"Papà, sei stato fantastico: la faccia di mamma era impagabile" disse Leni fra le braccia del padre.  
>"Auguri mia cara" le sussurrò Narcissa avvicinandosi e dandole un bacio su una guancia seguita dai signori Granger ancora un po' frastornati dalla guida di Ron.<br>"Grazie" mormorò lei ancora esterrefatta per quello che stava succedendo.  
>Si guardava attorno osservando sbalordita il grande salone che da luogo cupo si era trasformato in una esplosione di colori. Le pesanti tende color muschio erano state sostituite con altre di un bel rosso brillante trattenute da cordoni dorati con grandi pendagli di cristallo. Lunghi tavoli coperti da preziose tovaglie di candido lino, ricamate con lo stemma del casato, traboccavano di ogni sorta di vivande pronti ad esaudire anche i desideri dei più esigenti.<br>Nel grande camino la fiamma stregata danzava seguendo la soave melodia che giungeva dal meraviglioso pianoforte a coda. La musica magistralmente interpretata dal famoso Arthur Michelangel inondava la stanza mentre piccole bolle di sapone incantate volteggiavano libere senza mai spegnersi al suolo.  
>"Gran galà dei pozionisti?" disse in tono scherzoso al marito.<br>"Diciamo che tutti i migliori sono presenti" rispose lui posando orgoglioso una mano sulla spalla del figlio e indicandole una donna dai vaporosi capelli biondi, agghindata con un elegante abito pervinca: Hermione riconobbe a stento la professoressa Stinker.  
>"Tanti auguri" le disse Ginny avvicinandosi con Harry.<br>"Grazie. Non me lo aspettavo" rispose lei sorridendo.  
>"Immagino. Tuo marito ha minacciato di spedire ad Azkaban chiunque si fosse lasciato scappare una sola parola. Sa essere molto convincente!" disse Harry ridendo e indicando Draco.<br>Anche Daphne e Ron si avvicinarono.  
>"Sei bellissima" le disse dolce la mora.<br>"Anche tu" le rispose sincera l'amica dandole un bacio su una guancia.  
>"Bene, visto che siamo tutti in perfetta forma direi di andare ad assaggiare qualcosa" disse Ron facendole l'occhiolino mentre la moglie alzava gli occhi al cielo: non sarebbe mai cambiato.<br>Ad un certo punto spuntarono dalla porta Luna con Rolf e i due gemelli che trascinavano una strana scatola.  
>"Luna" esclamò Hermione felice di rivederla dopo tanto tempo.<br>"Non oso immaginare cosa ci sia in quella scatola. Tu sei pronto ad intervenire, mio caro capo Auror?" disse Draco rivolgendosi a Harry.  
>"Forse è meglio se lo chiedi a lui" rispose il moro indicando Hagrid che entrava in quel momento nel salone seguendo i figliocci.<br>Seguirono una serie di abbracci; Hagrid quasi stritolò la mano di Draco non dosando come sempre la sua forza nei momenti di imbarazzo. Tutti si voltarono allarmati quando il gigante si avviò con passo sicuro verso la padrona di casa ma lui, arrivatole di fronte, le fece un grazioso baciamano tanto che la dama lo invitò a porgerle il braccio e insieme si avviarono verso gli altri ospiti.  
>"Temo che presto ci colpirà un meteorite" disse Ron masticando una tartina al salmone indicando la scena: in effetti Rubeus Hagrid e Narcissa Malfoy a braccetto non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni.<br>Una nuvola di farfalle turchesi annunciò l'arrivo di Fleur con Bill e le figlie - naturalmente vestite in malva - che dopo un rapido saluto alla festeggiata si unirono agli amici.  
>Alice rideva felice ai racconti di Lysander mentre il padre la guardava premuroso da lontano. Neville e la moglie parlavano fitto con la Preside e la collega vicino al camino. Hermione li raggiunse per salutarli.<br>"Sono contento di vederti completamente ristabilita" le disse il giovane professore di Erbologia mentre gli altri annuivano.  
>"Io sono felice di avervi tutti qui riuniti" disse lei abbracciandoli.<br>In un lato del salone i giovani studenti di Hogwarts ridevano scherzando felici. Lily ogni tanto si sistemava il bel vestito che la madre aveva preteso che indossasse rimpiangendo il suo paio di jeans preferiti.  
>Handy la guardava ironico: "Da come ti agiti sembra che tu abbia una Moke infilata nella schiena".<br>"Spiritoso" rispose lei facendogli una boccaccia.  
>Handy la guardò con tenerezza: "Stai bene con i capelli sciolti. Dovresti tenerli liberi più spesso".<br>La ragazza arrossì imbarazzata. "Hai visto quei due?" gli disse cercando di cambiare argomento.  
>Al e Leni si aggiravano per la stanza tenendosi per mano e soffermandosi a parlare felici con i vari ospiti.<br>"Già, molto presto ci troveremo a mangiare confetti" disse lui bevendo un sorso di burrobirra. "Sono contento per loro. E' dal primo giorno di scuola che cerco di rifilargliela" aggiunse compiaciuto.  
>"Certo che non invidio Al quando dovrà chiedere la mano di Leni a mio padre" sussurrò avvicinandosi alla rossa e indicandole Draco che, fingendosi interessato al racconto di George e Angelina, controllava insistentemente le mosse dei due innamorati.<br>Hermione accorgendosi della cosa improvvisamente disse al marito sorniona "Vero, Draco?".  
>"Certo!" rispose lui senza sapere di essersi appena guadagnato una visita alla Tana per aiutare i signori Weasley a riorganizzare il mitico magazzino degli oggetti babbani, ormai accatastati a centinaia.<br>Dal sorriso smagliante di George che, stringendogli la mano, gli diceva "tu sei un vero amico!" Draco ebbe la netta sensazione di essersi cacciato in un guaio.

Handy conosceva fin troppo bene il padre.  
>Quando tre anni dopo Al con i capelli irrimediabilmente sconvolti e il viso paonazzo chiese ufficialmente la mano della giovane medimaga furono solo le pedate malcelate di Hermione sotto al tavolo a far sì che l'algido pozionista rispondesse, quasi sorridendo, di sì. Non perché non fosse felice per la scelta della figlia. Piuttosto la riteneva ancora troppo giovane per sposarsi: almeno per altri quindici anni.<br>Per fortuna Handy avrebbe avuto reazioni diverse quando, due anni dopo Al, si presentò a casa del salvatore del mondo per fare la medesima richiesta. Harry e Ginny lo avevano abbracciato, felici che i due innamorati si fossero decisi dopo che si erano lasciati per la quindicesima volta.  
>In realtà non potevano stare lontani uno dall'altra ma il troppo amore per la dialettica, e forse per il teatro, avevano spesso la meglio regalando siparietti, ormai diventati mitici, agli esterrefatti familiari.<br>Come quella volta in cui Handy, tornando dal Brasile, dove era stato a cercare nuove piante per le sue pozioni, aveva smaterializzato per sbaglio anche la guida amazzonica che si era rivelata come una indigena seminuda che la fidanzata non aveva particolarmente apprezzato. Mentre i due litigavano furiosamente era toccato a Ginny riportare la ragazza sconvolta a casa cancellandole la memoria.  
>Anche la sera del loro fidanzamento il giovane pozionista non aveva potuto evitare la strigliata della rossa per essere arrivato in ritardo di ben venti minuti sull'orario concordato. Cosa che aveva dato l'opportunità a James di commentare: "Avevi paura che avesse cambiato idea?" facendo scoppiare tutti in una sonora risata a cui era seguito un acceso dibattito fra Lily e il fratello; rivelando ancora una volta quale abile avvocato fosse diventata.<br>In quella occasione Draco aveva sussurrato alla moglie: "Ma possibile che per i nostri figli non esista un compagno che non faccia Potter di cognome?".  
>Per fortuna il piccolo James Rastaban Potter che gli allungava le manine per farsi prendere in braccio lo aveva distratto: semplicemente adorava quel cucciolo dai capelli biondi e dagli occhi verdi.<br>Qualcuno dei parenti giurava di aver visto il nonno cantare una ninna nanna babbana cercando di farlo addormentare.  
>Le previsioni dell'infelice Pansy si erano rivelate quanto mai veritiere.<br>In cinque anni a James si erano aggiunti la mora Jane Molly Potter - che metteva in soggezione le persone guardandole seria attraverso i meravigliosi occhi grigi identici a quelli del nonno - e quei due terremoti dei gemelli Narcissa Ginny e Arthur Harry Malfoy dai capelli color fuoco e dai vispi occhi color nocciola.

"Cosa state confabulando?" chiese Hope ai futuri coniugi avvicinandosi con Alice.  
>"Niente di importante" rispose il ragazzo sorridendole.<br>La giovane Weasley con grande orgoglio del padre sarebbe diventata presto una delle migliori Auror del mondo magico, nota a tutti per la sua accuratezza nel sistemare anche le faccende più spinose del ministero.  
>"E' proprio una festa meravigliosa" disse con occhi sognanti Alice la cui fornitissima libreria a Diagon Alley stava per diventare un punto di riferimento per tutti i maghi di Inghilterra.<br>"Non so esattamente per cosa, ma mio padre deve aver incastrato il tuo" disse Fred avvicinandosi.  
>"Temo di sì. Mentre chiedevo a nonna la sua ricetta per la torta di albicocche in crema catalana è arrivato nonno Arthur tutto contento perché Draco ha promesso di aiutarli" aggiunse Roxanne.<br>Il futuro gestore del negozio di famiglia sorrise furbo alla sorella il cui amore per la cucina era equiparabile solo a quello dello zio Ron che sarebbe diventato il più assiduo avventore del suo ristorante.  
>"Ma avete visto la Stinker" aggiunse Victoire seguita come sempre da Dominique.<br>"Sembra trasformata. L'ho sempre detto io che un po' di trucco e un bel vestito possono fare miracoli" precisò anticipando quello che avrebbe ripetuto all'infinito a tutte le clienti del suo atelier di alta moda.  
>"Trasformata? Chi si è trasformata e in cosa?" disse Lysander sopraggiungendo solo in quel momento con il fratello, speranzoso che si trattasse di qualche pericoloso animale tramutatosi in uno ancora più micidiale.<br>"Dobbiamo catturare una pericolosa belva?" chiese Lorcan già entusiasta all'idea.  
>"Sì" rispose Handy sghignazzando; "anzi due" aggiunse indicando le figure vicino al caminetto.<br>"Ma sono la Preside e la professoressa Stinker" risposero i gemelli dispiaciuti.  
>"Beh, ti assicuro che quando si arrabbiano sono peggio di due draghi" terminò il riccio facendo scoppiare in una risata fragorosa l'intera compagnia.<br>Tutti si girarono attratti da quell'improvviso moto di ilarità: "Cosa avete da ridere tanto?" chiese Leni avvicinandosi con Al.  
>"Niente, Giulietta" le rispose il fratello facendole l'occhiolino.<br>"Mi fanno impazzire, ma sono veramente dei bravi ragazzi" stava dicendo Minerva a Neville, Alstroemeria e Hagrid che annuivano sinceri.  
>"Stai bene?" chiese Draco avvicinandosi alla madre che guardava i presenti da un angolo della sala.<br>"Sì, non ti preoccupare. Torna tranquillo da tua moglie e dai vostri ospiti" rispose lei facendogli una veloce carezza prima di prendere la flute che il figlio le porgeva.  
>"Cissy vieni a sentire che cosa interessante è successa a Molly" disse la signora Granger raggiungendoli e conducendo la donna verso gli altri, seguita dallo sguardo riconoscente del genero.<br>Draco tornò dalla moglie che era rimasta sola vicino al tavolo dei dolci.  
>"Allora signora Malfoy, sei contenta?".<br>"No" disse lei. "Sono felice!" aggiunse abbracciandolo e regalandogli un meraviglioso bacio sotto lo sguardo divertito dei presenti e con grande imbarazzo dei figli.  
>"Ma cosa fanno?" chiese Leni dando una gomitata al fratello.<br>"Chiedi ad Al di spiegartelo" rispose lui ridendo e beccandosi un bel pizzicotto come risposta.

FINE


End file.
